The Wolf Gets New Fangs (Looking for Proof reader!)
by chachingmel123
Summary: Yamcha will raise again. Looking for Proof reader, won't update until all the chapters have been corrected.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Yamcha will rise again.

I do not own Dragon Ball.

Enjoy!

Yamcha felt like waiting for the world to swallow him up, as he lay down on his bed in a white shirt and brown pants.

The tournament of power was fast approaching, and he wanted to die from embarrassment.

He remembered the days when he was young and considered a strong fighter, he remembered the days of the martial arts tournament and is considered a serious contender for the title, crazy strong villains that weren't stronger than him by leaps and bounds had yet to show up.

Piccolo did not count.

Back then he was not only considered a strong fighter, but he had gotten over his phobia of talking to a woman and had a beautiful blue-haired female on his shoulder, that he was convinced that he would start a family with one day.

You could say that his troubles started when Bulma started thinking that he loved other women, he had been caught several times with them, but it wasn't what she thought.

One time, he almost died and he heard she was fluttering was some buff girl from Goku.

And then the Saiyans came.

It may have been the most shameful day of his life, ko-ed by something less than half his size and his cockiness lead to his death.

When he was revived, he found out everybody else had defeated their Saibaman, and he was the only one to get killed.

Even Krillin of all people beat his Saibaman.

What a huge embarrassment.

He only found out later, that his embarrassment would come back to haunt him.

When he and Bulma official broke up, it was a massive slap to his face to see how much Bulma did not trust him despite her existence being the sole reason why he could talk to girls now.

However, it seems life was determined to give him another slap, when the next time he saw her, she had a baby.

While he was struggling to get over her, she had moved on fast and had birthed a child with his killer, the guy who sent the Saibaman after him.

Vegeta.

It was a heavy blew to swallow.

The person who tried to kill him stole his girl.

Not only that but their son grew up to be an amazing person.

It took him some time to realize who the stranger who showed up to warn them about the androids was.

He let his jealously bleed into him until he realised Trunks never grow up with a father and that even when Vegeta realized who he was, Vegeta was still a major dick to him.

He couldn't hate that kind of child and Vegeta reaction when Trunks got killed, showed him that under that tough and asshole exterior, Vegeta genuinely cared about his son and here was being a jealously bastard.

So Yamcha finally said goodbye to his love for Bulma after the cell was defeated, convinced that one day he would meet a stunningly attractive woman who wouldn't get with a guy who has killed him or wants to kill him.

So far, no woman has stepped forward.

And then came the roasts.

He was roasted left, right and center by his friends and he just smiled and took it.

He was going onto middle age, and he had no girlfriend, no family of his own, he was surrounded by people who had the advantage in genes and made his years of training look like he hadn't practised at all.

The money he got from playing professional baseball in his younger years, he had flushed down the drain using alcohol and women to try and fill the hole Bulma left in his heart.

He had tried to fill some void by getting an awesome new car after hassling Bulma for months on a deal, but he soon realized it had been stupid since he crashed it hours later and provided new roasting material for his friends.

However, the final kicker, was when he saw who Goku had chosen to participate with him for the Tournament of Power.

Krillian was there despite only picking up fighting seriously again after getting marrying and having a little girl and Master Roshi who should have kicked the bucket a long time ago and long since retired.

He should be way stronger than the two of them, and yet, the fact that Goku thought he was so low below them in power level had him, down-right insulted.

So, with a smile, he congratulated everybody before flying off, the memory of him making a fool out of himself when he heard Goku was picking people to team up with, came to slap him in his mind.

He was so sure that Goku would approach him that he made an ass of himself.

With Goku and Vegeta as a spearhead, that lineup will keep the universe safe.

Yamcha sat up and made his way slowly around his best friend, Puar, the talking and hovering blue cat, he then began to pack his stuff, and Puar must have woken up without him noticing.

He just managed to get out of the house, and was about to fly away when he heard.

"Yamcha, where are you going?" Puar said.

He paused and didn't even look at the person who stood by him for as long as he could remember.

"Puar. I don't know" Yamcha said. "I'm a joke. I used to be one of the best fighters on Earth. But ever since Goku came into the fold, I have become nothing more than a joke. It has only gotten worse over the years. A human being can train for countless years but when up against those who aren't human, no matter how much I try, I will never be good enough. I lost a spot to an old man who should be dead and two guys who have families of their own and weren't sure they would ever fight again. What's wrong with me?"

"Yamcha..." Puar said.

"Puar, you've been with me for as long as I could remember," said, Yamcha. "Even when I almost drunk myself into a coma when Bulma dumped me, you were there and I appreciate you for that. But Puar, I'm not a child anymore. I need to find myself, figure out who I am. Come to terms with the fact that no matter how hard I try, I won't be powerful enough to protect the universe. I need to be okay with that. I need to be able to see Bulma with her family and stop hurting emotionally."

"Yamcha..." Puar said he had no idea that Yamcha felt this way.

The roast's and the overpowered villain after over overpowered villain had finally got to him.

It was Goku and Vegeta show now.

"Puar, I will be back just a few days before the tournament of Power is said to start, but I need to alone for a while with my thoughts." said, Yamcha.

"I understand, Yamcha" Puar said. "I hope you come back super strong."

And tan Yamacha smiled sadly, they both know a cheer miracle would have to happen for him to appear super strong with his friends and their families.

Yamcha bent his knees and flew; he masked his Kai so that he could not be tracked and could swear he heard.

[King Of Bandits System has been activated]

But it must have been his imagination.

He didn't know where he would go as he flew, but he set up camp near a river and found a cave.

Being in the middle of nowhere, brought back memories of his life before meeting Goku, before the craziness of meeting the god of destruction, before Frieza and the Saiyan race.

When he had set up in his cave, he suddenly heard.

[Booting System]

And then he was overcome with the sudden urge to sleep, no matter how much he tried to keep his eyes open.

[System Activated]

He heard through the darkness, neither awake or asleep.

When he returned to reality, he was shocked to find a hovering screen in his field of vision.

"WA-AH!?" He said, jumping up and the screen followed.

He suddenly heard a mechanical voice say.

'Welcome user, Yamcha to the King of Bandit System. This system has been activated because you have reached a resolve in your heart and wish to get stronger. Would you like to see your Profile?"

"What is this?" Yamcha said, blinking before he said. "Am in one of Bulma's simulators at Capsule Corp?" nobody could fault him on that.

He got curious and said. "I would like to see my Profile."

What happened next astounded him, on the screen was suddenly a virtual image of the current him.

Yamacha

Power Level: 11, 230

Specialty: Wolf Fang Fist

Charisma: -20

Attack: 32

Defence: 30

Money: 30 Dollars

Inventory: Bag

As Congratulations for activating the system, you have been giving five skill points, you may use it towards the virtual shop or to pump up a skill level.

[Daily Spin has been activated]

Yamcha felt down right insulted when he saw how low his Charisma was, what did the screen mean he had –20 Charisma!?

He said. "Daily Spin?"

The screen changed to show a wheel that said 'You have one free daily spin. Would you like to spin it?'.

Yamcha jaw dropped when he saw the options on the wheel.

250 dollars (any currency.)

50 percent Healing potion (No addition effects)

Special Iteam

Temporary 5 percent power boost (1 day)

Luck (+5)

Free Extra spin

Yamcha eyes widen in shock as he said. "This is an amazing gaming wheel, Bulma went all out. Spin"

It began to spin, and the needle ended up onInto

250 Dollars in any currency.

Yamcha eyes widened in shock when he saw something drop from the wheel.

It was cash.

Actual cash.

Yamcha picked it up, and his eyes popped out of his head, when he felt real cash, even down to the number.

"Holy cow, its real" Yamcha said, "With this money, I can drown myself with booze or eat at a fancy restaurant!" and then he turned to the screen and said. "Shop"

The Shop opened.

The gates of heaven opened before him.

Tabs: Skill points, Money, Quest Objects

Saiyan Gene's: 1239 skill points

Namekian Genes: 600 points

Wolf Fang Fist V: 40 skill points

Shadow Steps: 5 points

All seeing eyes: 802 skill points

Aura Pressure: 30 skill points

Extension of life (15 percent): 510045 skill points

Luck for eternity: 2400 skill points

Iron Will: 80 skill points.

Defense Buff: 30 skill points

There was several more page's, but Yamacha was almost fainting when he saw the Saiyan Genes.

What?

This couldn't be real.

But then he was reminded of the clear money in his hands.

"Holy fricken hell" He said, he needed to lie down and make sure he wasn't dreaming.

So he did.

He always dreamed of what it was like to get the kick, both Goku and Vegeta enjoyed when they trained, or they had experienced a brutal defeat.

He wondered what it was like having the ability to grow his limbs back like Piccolo or Perfect Cell.

This is too fricken amazing.

Yamaha went to the money tab and all fainted when he saw the skill points turn into currency.

11\. 9 million dollars for Saiyan genes.

"You're kidding me! I would be living in a mansion stocked with servants with that cash." Yamcha said, the system seems to want him to give him a heart attack.

If it was somebody crazy rich like the Brief family, they wouldn't bat an eye at the price.

It proved just how valuable skill points would be for him.

"Lets not look at money" He said, and the shop closed but when it went back to the menu there was quests.

Quests Activated!

into a fighting tournament and win.

Reward:

Cash Prize

Chrisma+5

XP+11

Skill point: 2

2\. Smash 22 boulders

Reward:

22 dollars

Chrisma+3

Xp+8

Skill Point: 1

3\. Kill a pack of wolves

Reward:

12 Dollars

Chrisma+4

Skill Points: 2

Xp+6

Yamcha eyes were wide when he saw the quests, killing a pack of wolves was the most beneficial for him, but he would get the least money out of all three.

And then he realised something.

If he could use this system...

Could he grow strong enough to show everybody that he was worthy enough to protect the universe with them?

Would he be given respect and truly feel like he was strong again?

There was no way he could beat Vegeta or Goku, that was out of the question but could he replace Krillin or Master Roshi if he proved to be much stronger, than them?

He clenched his fist.

He didn't know what god was smiling on him, but with this system he will become strong again.

Wolf Fang Yamcha will be reborn.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!

Log in

to use Ginger

Limited mode

fighter, but he had gotten over his phobia of talking to a woman

×


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dragon Ball Super.

Enjoy!

Puar looked out of the window as the sun went down, he hoped that the next time he saw his best friend Yamcha, that he had sorted out his inner demons.

Suddenly the phone rang and went to get it.

"Hello?" Puar said.

"Puar?" said, Bulma on the other end, surprised to hear the cats voice and not Yamcha's.

"Oh hi. Bulma" Puar said, "If you looking for Yamcha, he said that he was going on a journey to find himself. He should be back before the Tournament of Power though"

And Bulma was stunned.

Yamcha went on a journey to find himself?

She had called because she was concerned when she saw him forcing himself to smile when he saw the mashup, Goku had picked for the tournament.

But she thought he would be over it in a few day's, who knew that he would go on a self-discovery journey?

Wait a minute.

"He didn't take you with him?" said, Bulma, shocked.

"He said that he had to do this alone" said, Puar, worrying Bulma even more, since he never went without his best friend.

Just than Puar heard in the background.

"Hmph, the Beta male can self-discover all he likes but it won't change the fact that he's weak"

It was none other than Vegeta.

"VEGETA!" Bulma said, even though she knew compared to her husband, Yamcha was nothing. "Not everybody has crazy Saiyan gene's like you and Goku, that gives you a major power boost"

Vegeta only "humph"

"I hope Yamcha finds himself and he comes home safe" Bulma said, once she had smacked Vegeta around the ears.

"Thanks" said, Puar and she hung up.

Than Puar realised something.

Who was going to pay the bills if Yamcha wasn't here!?

#Scene Change#

[Quest Complete] Yamcha heard in his head, as he smashed his last boulder, after killing a pack of wolves.

"This is so easy" said, Yamcha.

It was child's play for him to defeat thing's that was born from Earth and had never faced monster's like he had.

The first 5 skills points he had, he had put it into buying 'Shadow Steps', he was amazed that the moment he brought it, he suddenly had the knowledge to activate it.

"Open my profile" he said, and the screen did.

Yamcha

Powerlevel: 15,302

Specialty: Wolf Fang Fist

Shadow Steps LV3 (45%)

Charisma: -14

Attack: 52

Defense: 45

Money: 284 cash

Inventory: Bag, Healing Potion

"I've only been training for a day and I went up 4, 000 power levels" said, Yamcha, wishing that he had more daily spins, he had used his morning one to get that healing potion. "I remember back then, Goku was just over twenty and Raditaz came and he was barely past 1,000." before he said. "We'll, it doesn't matter now. Goku can break a scouter just by going super Saiyan and he unlocked that like 20 years ago"

Yamcha felt depressed every time he thought of Goku when he goes all out.

"No, Yamcha. Don't compare yourself to him" He said, shaking his head. "Your human. It's not possible for you to get that strong" he slapped his cheeks together.

Realising that it was getting dark, Yamcha flew to his cave and began to start a fire and start cooking some of that wolf meat he had gathered.

While the meat was cooking, he heard.

[Cooking Skill Level UP!]

[Congratulations Cooking Skill is now 11!]

A quick look revealed that his cooking skill was now level 11, he looked longley at the ability to actually increase his Kai level and other perks as well, if his Cooking skills were high enough.

However, what Yamcha quickly realised was that he forgot to pack salt and spices, as a result, any food he made tasted terrible and he even had stomach trouble several times.

However his poison resistance went up with each terrible food he consumed, though.

Yamcha got up practiced his Shadow Steps.

He would always practice his shadow steps every chance he got.

As he activated the ability, there was suddenly multiple version of himself, but the thing is Shadow Steps consumed energy, the higher the level, the less energy it consumed.

Yamcha was saving his skill points for that Aura skill, he always envied the fact that even though Vegeta was short, just him standing alone made him feel like a huge guy.

He wanted that kind of presence even if it was to a lesser extent.

Even Mr Popo of all people had more aura than he did.

Was he even stronger than Mr Popo now? Yamcha wasn't so sure.

Yamcha felt his dinner finish ,ooking and he took a sniff and felt his stomach turn.

He really needed spices.

[New Quest Alert!] He suddenly heard and he opened his menu.

Gather Salt and spices to improve your cooking skills

Reward:

75 dollars

Wild Cooking book.

Exp+11

Skill: Hand eye coordination Unlocked

Food poison: -10

This was it?

All he had to do was shop at a supermarket and he got all of this!

Yamcha finished his terrible meat and than, he flew out of the cave leaving a marker and went to the direction that he sensed the most small Kai at.

He arrived at a town 20 minutes later and had a white shirt and blue jeans before joining the population.

When he looked at his first store, he realised he was no longer in japan anymore but Korea and it was a rural area.

He walked in and saw the long row of people shouting to get people attention in their stalls.

When they saw him it was like they were sniffing primed stake.

"YOU SIR!" said, one large man. "I CAN TELL YOU ARE A MAN OF MANY TASTES! HOW ABOUT A SAMPLE!?"

A free sample?

Yamcha turned and saw a plate of cubes, and that's when he saw it.

A warning popped up onto his screen.

Antoinette Chocolate Love Letters

(Warning: Highly addictive)

Mentality: -15 decrease

Money loss: 100%

NANI!? Yamcha almost fainted when he read the warning over the innocent looking snack.

To think taking a bite would make him give the man all his money and become a slave to the snack!

Yamcha did a quick b-line, and when he did that Yamcha eyesight was good enough to catch an irritated look on the man's face when he managed to escape.

The man had clearly bankrupted people with the snack in the past.

Yamcha stayed on course and brought salt and spies, before paying for it.

He then began to leave only to see a poster for a fighting tournament, he took it.

It was no world fighting tournament but it was a tournament.

He walked out of the store and flew, not caring about the wide eyed people who looked at him as he flew.

He flew back to his cave and put it all in his inventory, the moment he got back, he received his rewards and a wild cooking book dropped before him and he suddenly felt his hands glowing.

Yamcha did some basic fighting pose's, and felt like he was actually getting some where with his hands movements as he do so.

For a single night, he was just training his body movements, trying to get them to level up before tucking in for the night.

When it was morning, Yamcha brushed his teeth and took a shower in the river and as he did so, he looked at the flyer he had taken.

Seoul Fighting tournament?

Once he was done, he put some regular clothes on and headed for one of the locations for sign up.

There was a long line but he could wait.

He got to the front of the line.

"Name?" said, the man.

"My name Yamcha." Yamcha said.

"Yamcha...here is your number and place your money in the entrance box" said, the man and Yamcha blinked when he saw a large dark box.

Yamcha put what he thought was twenty bucks into it and received his number.

He than flew away, stunning those who saw.

For the next few days, Yamcha trained like he was a Saiyan.

All to many times, his arrogance had gotten the best of him and he suffered a humiliating defeat.

Not this time.

#A few days later#

[Aura pressure has been brought] said a mechanical voice.

"Just in time for the tournament!' Yamcha said, finally he had an aura and decided to activate it.

He didn't feel any different and the fact his wasn't being consumed made him think the aura was doing nothing.

Yamcha made his way to the Soul tournament in his fighting uniform, he saw a long line of people who were fighters waiting for the tournament, when he got in, he received directions to which wing he had to go to and the moment he entered the room, he was welcomed by giant and buff fighters.

Half of the room was easily taller than him and they puffing out their muscles trying to intimidate those who didn't have giant muscles.

Yamcha felt giant men glaring at him but compared to the stare down of somebody like Frieza, he paid them no heed and just waited to get up there just like everybody else, those who lost were exiting the stadium.

#20 minutes later#

Finally it was his turn and he walked out and saw giant man on other side with pulsing muscles.

"This is my opponent?" The man said, before he laughed and said. "This won't take me-"

Yamcha punched the man in the gut, he had learned to shut his mouth after so many fails and was waiting to see what happened.

The man eyes went wide before his body flew back, crash into the concert wall.

Those who were watching the fight were shocked by how quickly it ended and his overwhelming strength that was shown.

[Repuatation+2]

[xp+12]

Yamcha blinked.

Realising he won, Yamcha stayed on and the next person came on and was none other than skinny guy with bandaged fist's.

"Watch my feet!" said, the guy and his feet became impossible for a normal human being to see.

Yamcha just stared before the guy came swinging right to his face.

He felt nothing as the fist made contact and the guys eyes soon went wide when he yelled.

"OW!"

Did he just hit a steal door!?

However, Yamcha just merely kicked his backside and the guy flew out of the stadium.

Everybody was stunned.

[Reputation+1}

[xp+10]

The message confirmed it for Yamcha, he got xp and other things when he defeat an opponent.

The next person was sent out, and Yamcha, against top level human fighters who don't even know how to fly was like a wrecking ball.

When a guy stays on for half an hour and he takes down opponent after opponent without getting a single scratch people notice.

But Yamcha wasn't looking at people, he was looking at his rewards that he was obtaining, with 12 fights he had level up, every stats he had, rose by several points and that included his Aura pressure skill.

People noticed when suddenly he had a deeper air around him.

"Who is that?" said, one man in the audience. "He's taking down opponents without obtaining a single scratch. Is his fights rigid?"

People soon found out his name was Yamcha but he had never entered this tournament before so they were beginning to think all of his opponents were letting him win, after all the cash prize was 500, 000 thousand dollars in cash.

Those who were behind him in his section, were soon told to go to a another section because they wouldn't get their turn others wise.

When they got onto that stage and turned to the stage they should have been on, they understood that they may never step onto that stage.

And than pretty soon all that was left was the last people from each stage, those who managed to survive or got lucky.

Yamcha was paired with a lucky one and he was shocked to find people booing him.

"CHEATER!" somebody yelled.

"WE KNOW YOU RIGGED YOUR FIGHTS!" yelled somebody else.

What? He wasn't rigging fights!

Yamcha had never been outright booed before, but he was focused as he faced his last opponent.

"We have a cheater, eh?" said, a man who slim and looked fairly strong.

"Its JIM!" somebody yelled.

Suddenly the crowd went crazy, a complete turn around with how they treated Yamcha.

"JIM! TEACH THAT CHEATER A LESSON!" yelled somebody.

The man tossed his hair and said. "Give up now. Some of us spend our whole lives just preparing for this tournament. This is no place for a cheater like you. If you forfeit now, it would save your dignity"

And Yamcha did not like this person when he heard that, he couldn't help but remember the countless times he got his butt handed to him by somebody who was shorter than him.

[Aura increase]

Yamcha was silence.

"We'll, I did warn you" said, the guy before he rushed with the speed of a champion and delivered a punch.

Yamcha was sent knocked back.

Well.

That was what was supposed to happen, reality was much different.

Not only did Yamcha not let that punch land on him, but he caught it by hand.

The crowd and the people were surprised.

No more.

He would not be used for a weakling to look good.

The guy realised he couldn't move his fist out of Yamcha grasp and tried to use his left arm for a sneak attack.

Yamcha saw it too and now he had caught both hands.

Suddenly the guy was on his knees by force.

The guy arrogant face changed as stared at Yamcha eyes that was enhanced by Aura pressure.

"JIM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" shouted a fan. "STOP MESSING AROUND!"

Of course the fans couldn't see how out matched their 'under defeated champion' was.

Yamcha finally spoke.

"Give up now, and I won't embarrass you in front of your fans" He said, clapping back at Jims early statement making the guy face twist.

The guy kicked him with all his might.

Yamcha did not feel a thing, he didn't even notice the kick land.

The guys eyes were wide with fear.

"W-What kind of a monster are you?" said, the guy.

"I'm no monster. Your just much weaker than me" Yamcha said, before he flicked the guy away by his nose.

There was a crack sound and than came the flying backwards, the guy was buried deep into concrete and his nose was broken.

He was unconscious.

The crowd of cheering people turned silence as they realised what just happened.

The Champion had been dethroned and so easily.

Yamcha said to the crowd. "IS ANYBODY HERE WILLING TO TAKE ME ON!?" around him was a strange blue aura.

Silence.

Everybody suddenly found the floor very interesting.

Yamcha was declared the winner and given the cash prize, he walked out hearing the sound of the quest completed and people looked at him in shock, awe or fear.

Yamcha had forgotten what it was like to win a fight.

However even though he won so easily, Yamacha know he wasn't strong at all.

His win was bittersweet.

And scene!

Next chapter, news of Yamcha winning streak reaches the Z fighters but none of them take it seriously. Yamcha finds himself with a title over his name and with that title comes establishing a clan. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Dragon Ball Super.

Enjoy!

It had been two months since he had uncovered this ability of his.

Two months since he faced reality and wanted to be stronger by putting his heart and soul into his training and refusing to complain.

It also helped that he could physically see his power level go up.

It had been almost two months since he burst into the tournament scene.

Tournaments were not only great for him to mine, but he had gained an amazing chunk of money out of it.

He didn't know why Goku's family didn't enter tournaments if Chi Chi is constantly complaining about the families lack of money.

With the money he had, he was sure he could buy a plot of land.

He poured his skill points into the skill 'advanced healing'. Every time he was injured he would heal a bit if he levelled up enough it would become his most valuable skill.

And sure he couldn't grew limbs like Piccolo, but it meant he wouldn't spend a few days bedridden from a terrible work out.

And he brought the skill to enchant anything he wore, he could be wearing just shorts, and it would give him +2 durability, but of course, the price for this was Kai.

Yamcha soon realised that with each levelling up, much harder quests began to show up.

Like the art of charisma, he had to convince somebody to give him something for free.

His lack of charisma had haunted him for weeks and only now had he finished it.

There was also the quest where he had to scare somebody so bad that they run away with a single glance.

It wasn't easy when fighters clamour to try to go up against him, to be the one to end his winning streak.

He was pretty sure that Bulma knew what he was doing and also Vidal from her father, Mr Satan.

For this training, he had purchased unbreakable steal so that even though his hands bled, he punched it over and over again.

[Level Up!] He suddenly got a notification but what he didn't expect was what came after it.

[Congratulations you have obtained the title: Lord Yamcha!]

[Congratulations, you now get two daily spins and a shot at the Advanced wheel]

[Congratulations, you have unlocked the Clan Route]

[Congratulations, you have obtained the Leadership skill]

[Congratulations, your speciality: Wolf Fang Fist has evolved]

[Congratulations, you have obtained XP share]

[Congratulations, you can now purchase your first person]

To say Yamcha was surprised was an understatement.

What was this about a clan!?

"Profile!" He said as he sat down.

Title: Lord Yamcha

Power Level: 7, 000, 000, 000

Yamcha almost had a heart attack when he saw his power level.

What!?

How was he stronger than Frieza in his final form!?

How can he be stronger than Super Saiyan Goku!?

Was the title of Lord that fricken amazing!?

"Unbelievable. There must be some kind of mistake" he said, at the power, he was now, the embarrassment of being defeated by a saibamen or Cell Jr would have never happened.

Heck, he could blew up a planet with this power level.

But Yamcha tried to rationalise this, the miraculous figures he saw before him.

A Lord to a clan could not be weak, Yamcha had no parents, so he wasn't inherited the title, so that meant he had to be able the strongest person in the clan.

Was he really thinking about making a Clan?

And than he thought about perks.

Like a harem of young attractive females.

"It's only right that a Lord has such a thing right?" Yamcha said as he dreamt about being smothered.

And then a Lord level Quest came.

Buy a plot of land

Reward: Reputation +45

Clan Vault

Clan emblem

Power boost for all

Defence LV: 20

Clan Training room.

Lord room.

Etc.

Yamcha was almost blinded by all of these rewards just for buying a plot of land.

And that's when he remembered.

He had forgot to pay for gas and electricity for Puar!

Yamcha soon flew to the nearest bank and asked them to use money to pay for his bills.

Of course the bank people were stunned by his suddenly fortune, but then again, he had gained the reputation of a well-known fighter.

"And can you convey a message to him for me?" Yamcha said as the bank was at his back and call with his money.

#Yamcha house#

Puar survived okay without gas and electricity, after all, he did use to live in the middle of nowhere.

However, it would be a lie if he was happy when the lights in the house suddenly turned back on, and he could boil water without waiting hours to get it going.

"Yamcha!" He said he hadn't forgotten him, however, what happened next was shocking.

The phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Is this Puar?" Said a man.

"Yes?" The floating blue cat said.

"I'm from the bank. Mr Yamcha has opened a fund for you" said the man shocking him. "He has deposited 30 grand, and he says he is very sorry about forgetting about you. The bills for the house will be paid by him in cash from now on and that he wanted to give you a heads up about some workers coming around to fix up the house."

Puar was beyond stunned.

What?

Yamcha opened up a bank account for him and deposited 30 grand?

Plus people were coming to work on the house!?

However, when the golden cards came with his own name on it, and Puar saw the workers approach the house, he realised, Yamcha was that rich now.

Puar flew over to the Son house where Goku was rarely home and watching over Goten and Trunks are they sparred, Piccolo was chilling in the tree like usual, Vegeta had been dragged by his wife to be here.

Even the God of Destruction and Whiz were here.

Puar realised he had stumbled onto the rear times they were all together.

They saw him.

"Isn't that Puar?" Said, Krillin.

"Guys!" Puar said, actually huffing. "Yamcha opened up a bank account for me. He put 30 grand inside. Guys coming to the house to fix it up"

"Translation?" Said, 18, not willing to believe Yamcha had money.

"What he's saying is that Yamcha is doing very well for himself," said, Bulma. "He's been to all sorts of fighting tournaments lately, and he's won quiet a bit of cash. It's nice that he's finally taking care of Puar"

Of course, the money Yamcha made was nothing to her, but Yamcha could live very comfortably for the rest of his life with that money.

Everybody was stunned, while everybody was training hard for the tournament of power, Yamcha was in normal tournaments getting rich.

Despite Yamcha low power level, no human being who can at least fly can beat Yamcha.

It was an amazing move.

"Why are you glaring at me, Chi Chi?" Said, Goku, noticing his wife glare.

Chi Chi huffed and went back into her run-down house, in her tired clothes and her out of date kitchen.

She had the most powerful fighter in the universe that wasn't a good, as a husband and yet her family was dirt poor.

Perhaps, Yamcha would be amazing and give her family some money for years of friendship?

The Z Fighters watched her explode inside the house and took a step back.

"Perhaps, dad...you could enter a tournament once in the while?" Said, Goten much to Goku's confusion.

#With Yamcha#

"And sign here on the dotted line." Said, man as Yamcha used pen to sign.

And then the man received his money.

Never before had Yamcha seen somebody so happy to receive money as the man who put into a sack and ran off.

"It's yours now!" Said the man.

He was rich!

Filthy rich!

Yamcha turned and looked at the place he had purchased, it was top of a mountain and deep within it, in his hand, was proof of his ownership of the land.

He had picked this place because of obvious advantages, and there was even a spring.

[Congratulations on purchase!]

And than Yamcha received his reward.

Before his very eyes, what would have taken a team of hundreds of men a couple of years to build, was done in seconds.

It was like stepping into a rural town, right in the middle was a castle, on it was the emblem for Wolf Fang First, a roaring wolf.

He entered it and saw concrete walls, a fully furnished carpet, the walls had flags for the clan, he saw the Clan inner training ground, it was just a large square with a few basic things, but Yamcha felt his ego swell.

He received notification that the castle was actually tied to him, when he levels up something new would appear in the castle.

If he wanted to manually level up the castle, he had to upgrade the surrounding area first before he could get the castle.

Just like a game.

Yamcha went to the Lords room and saw it was slightly better than his room.

"Me and Puar can definitely move here," said, Yamcha, even though it was slightly run down.

His home could be the Clan second home or something.

To think he would one day become a landowner.

And then he remembered the chicks.

He saw a new tab.

Clan Tab.

He pressed that and was immediately hit with gorgeous woman who put Bulma to shame.

They would certainly help in filling the whole in his heart...

And then he saw the price of each of them.

"WHAT!?" He shouted as he saw the zeros.

Yamcha bad luck with woman had come to hit him over the head with a frying pan.

The price depended on his natural charm, and he was out of luck.

He looked at his balance and knew he couldn't afford a single one, Yamcha was forced to scroll down to the slightly less attractive females.

He still couldn't afford them.

He tried males.

It was even more brutal.

"Can I afford even a thing on here?" Said Yamcha, after making the huge purchase.

And as if responding he saw two twins, two Saiyan kids, a female kid and a male kid, they were both dressed in rags looked undernourished.

They were selling at 300 together.

A package deal.

"Damn," Yamcha said, as he looked at both of their terrible states, they both even had heavy colds.

There was nothing lower than them other than cats.

But then he saw the word Saiyan on them.

The reason why they were so cheap was clear.

Being a Saiyan, his food expenses would skyrocket, and there was also the fact he had to get rid of both of their colds.

They would basically chew through his clan vault before they were well enough to lift a finger.

It was an extremely bad investment.

But then again...

Could he imagine the benefits of owning not one but two Saiyan children?

Goku and Vegeta's wives would call him a fool for what he did next.

He purchased them, and a light began to appear in front of him.

The girl had long spiky hair while the boy had short but spiky hair that looked like his own.

They could have easily be mistaken as his children if not for the Saiyan tails.

They both looked terrible, and he underestimated how young they actually were.

The moment they came into being, they both collapsed from the cold.

Yamcha caught them both.

And scene!

Next chapter, Yamcha has to play nurse to two high in demand sick Saiyans. However, it does come with rewards and skills as he nurses them back to health. Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Dragon Ball Super.

Enjoy!

If somebody were to ask what Yamcha imagined what he would be doing when he was in his 40's, it would not be this.

[Saiyan Girl needs fresh ice]

Yamcha ran for the sixth time in the middle of the night, the 16th time in the day.

The first thing he had done when he got the two, was to rip out those tails, he didn't want two giant apes wrecking his new home.

Besides, they were both too delusional to feel it anyway.

He replaced the ice pack that had become water on the little girls head, with a fresh ice pack and watched it slowly melt before his eyes.

[Saiyan boy needs his medication]

Yamcha ran back to the other room, wishing that Goku had taught him instantly transmission.

He was exhausted both physically and mentally.

Any previous training he had done before was put to shame by taking care of the two Saiyans.

If he stopped one of them would die.

[Edurence+1]

[Fatigue+4]

The notifications were surely there to mock him, Yamcha was convinced.

He didn't even get cash for these tasks!

He had paid cash for them, and he was swallowing everything he had.

The two better put baby Pan to shame when he had healed them up, or he was going to cry.

Hours of hell turned into sleepless days.

He was cooking food and cooking medication while taking care of them.

When he blew through a thousand dollars in a day, Yamcha resolved to make his own medication.

When he attempted it, he gained a new skill and a medication book. However, his success rate was terrible, but he kept at it no matter how many proved to affect similar to poison.

He kept his failed attempts in a cupboard while keeping the ones he did succeed at, in the Clan vault while half want to the kids until he built up a higher success rate.

After several days of hell, their health was no longer in the danger zone, and the cold was letting up.

For the first time, Yamcha had a short nap before he was being a bombarded by notifications.

"I'm up. I'm up" he said, how do his friends wives do this?

His friend's wives must be superwomen.

He always dreamt of having kids like his friend's kids, but he had no idea the hellish work that went into it.

He crushed two bowels of barries and flew to a single room.

He had deems it safe for both of them to share a bed together.

When he came in, he blinked because not only where the kids up but they were bouncing on the bed like they had never had a cold in he first place.

Saiyan blood was amazing.

And then they saw him.

"L-Lord Yamcha!" Said the boy.

And then both of them quickly got back into bed, they both no longer looked dangerous underweight and had a much better complexion.

"So you guys are all better than?" Yamcha said. "Well, I can just leave, with the two bowels of freshly picked barries."

The both started coughing, and he was amused.

He came in and put the bowels on both of their laps.

They were both very eager to eat them.

By this point, Yamcha could make a bowl of crushed barries taste amazing.

They both quickly finished it, and he said. "I'll go and get more."

He took the bowels and crushed some more, before giving it to them.

[Boy Saiyan Loyalty Level Up! Lv2!]

[Girl Saiyan Loyalty Level Up! Lv3!]

It seems the boy was a lot more cautious than the girl.

"I mixed a little bit of your medication in there so eat up," He said, and they could both see the heavy bags under his eyes, a testament of his hard work.

Suddenly they both started crying.

"Eh? What's wrong?" He said, panicking.

"You're so nice!" Both of them said.

Yamcha was stunned, and then he remembered what he read about them.

Both of them were slaves, too weak to do anything, this is why nobody wanted to but them, but because they were Saiyans, they were kept alive, treated terribly by their slave master.

After all, with their large stomaches, they were more trouble alive than dead.

And now somebody had brought them, and they expected him to be so much worse.

What he did next stunned them both.

He hugged them.

"Cry it all out. Your part of my clan now. Your part of my family" he said. "Your no longer slaves."

He had the adoption papers to prove it.

And they did.

Yamcha didn't care that they were drowning his clothes in tears, nobody deserves to be a slave.

And apparently just crying tired them out.

He tucked them in and took the plates.

And then he headed to his room to get some sleep.

With the advanced healing, he didn't need that many hours to feel rested.

When the two woke up, they found him skinning the carcases of the animals, he found on the mountain.

He had grown pretty good at doing this.

He saw the two look out the window before ducking when they realised he had seen them.

He chuckled.

And then he finished off and put them in a large bag and walked inside, he went to the kitchen freezer and hung them on a meat rack.

He had acquired quiet a huge amount of meat because he knew one day they would be well enough to want it.

It seems today was that day.

He cooked up a bit of meat and flew to their room.

He came in to see them pretend to be asleep when they smelled the meat, they couldn't hide the drool or their growling stomach's.

"Man, this is delicious. it really is too bad that nobody is awake to enjoy these with me" he said, employing a technique he had seen Chi Chi do. "Boy, these are delicious. How can I possibly finish these myself when there are so many?" but then he said. "But since nobody is awake. I'll try my be-"

The two were awake and almost tackled him to the ground.

"Jeez. Take them" he said, putting them on the floor.

The two hesitated before getting the go ahead and went to the plate.

They took a cube before they smelled it and began to devour it.

It seemed they had never had meat before and it quickly became their favourite.

"I've you want more, follow me to the kitchen," he said, seeing them try to lick the plate clean.

They both looked at each other before following him, Yamcha didn't fly.

They came to the kitchen, and he put them on stools before he put piles of meat in front of them.

Both of them were stunned.

The meat looked luxurious!

Surely, this was meant for Lord Yamcha.

"Eat up," Yamcha said, much to their stunness. "You need to build up strength and muscle."

The two dug in while they had tears in their eyes, they thanked him over and over again for the meal.

And Yamcha kept bring out meat for them, proving that they were indeed saiyans.

Thank God, he had killed animals or he would have gone bankrupt with purchasing the meat alone.

And than Yamcha saw it.

XP.

Yamcha blinked when he saw XP tabs appear around the children as they ate and half of it was going to him.

He levelled up!

Yamcha almost fainted, when he made this miraculous discovery.

The children had levelled him up, and he saw the children level up as well to level 2.

The power of meat for Saiyans was amazing, but he had to have the resources to feed them to get this benefit.

They cleaned out half his storage when they were finally full, and Yamcha almost cried, it took him months to get all that meat, and it was gone in a single afternoon.

No, the XP had been worth it.

"So do you two have names?" He suddenly asked.

"Names are for strong slaves." said the litte guy.

Yamcha frowned and said. "You two are no longer slaves, and there is more than one way to be classed as strong than just muscle. Somebody can be called strong when he has brains and knows his own limits. "

He was speaking from his own depression and watching piccolo.

Piccolo was the most unique fighter out of the Z fighters.

The two looked at each other not getting it.

"You'll two would get it one day," said, Yamcha. "As for names. I'll call Kila" pointing at the girl. "And Killua" for the boy.

[System Update]

And then Yamcha washed up, he felt his washing up skill level up as he did so, while the two watched.

When he was done, he went to the training room only to be met with surprise, his shabby basic training room had an extra room and in it was a weight lifting machine.

The weights went from normal to impossible weight.

This room was for him.

Yamcha took off his shirt and put on weights on the pole before he turned to the two of them and said. "How would you two like to help me work out?"

They blinked owlishly.

#some time later#

"Okay, ready?" He said as both kids sat on the weights on opposite ends.

They were ready, and with all of Yamcha strength he lifted, he lifted what could only be called half a quarter of a planets weight and his vans began to pop out as he lifted.

The children seemed happy with the simple lift up before he pulled down and then pushed up again.

[Xp+45]

[Xp+45]

Yamcha was so glad he was getting such xp, or he would lose it.

He continued to sweat and held in his body cry of pain if he couldn't do this much than he couldn't be called a Lord.

#Several Later#

Yamcha muscled hurt, a lot, there was even blood coming out of his mouth and arms.

The kids were concerned.

"Don't." He said as they tried to find something to tend to his wounds."I'll be alright."

Give him a couple of minutes.

They left him and watched him slowly heal himself up.

[Advanced Healing Level up!]

[Advanced healing level 8]

The process was suddenly much faster, and he could finally move without fair of popping a blood vessel.

He than went to the punching bags in the room and felt his knuckles snapped as they came in contact with the bags, but he still continued.

You could say he was punishing himself and yet he kept going because he know this was nothing against guys who had amazingly tight muscles.

He can't do damage if he can't get past those muscles.

He then went to hand stand with the kids strapped to weights and position on his feet, he pushed while minding his balance.

His friends would be shocked if they saw him do this, but he had the most to prove, so even if he was bedridden, he would do this.

The kids looked to see how hard he was trying just to get a little bit stronger; he too must have suffered because he was too weak.

Yamcha managed to drag himself to make dinner and then he served food.

When food was done, he went out to kill more animals, and when he came back, he found the two kids in the training room.

He blinked.

"Haiyah!" Said, Killua as he throw a first at the wooden plank.

The fist hit it, and Killua tried and failed not to cry.

Yamcha got a reward.

Fan flames:

Congratulations you have completely a hidden quest.

Reward:

Moral Boost

Leader presence

Yamcha was more worried about whether the kid was okay than the discovery of the hidden quests.

But Killua did not give up and tried again, despite the blood just like Yamcha.

Yamcha went to the kitchen to skin the meat and hang it up before getting a first aid kit.

When he came back, both of the kids were on the floor crying.

"You both did well," Yamcha said, as he sat the kids up and began to tend to their injuries.

They were saying; they would be fine by tomorrow.

"But we didn't-" Kila said.

"It doesn't matter. You tried" he said, "I've been training for almost 40 years. There was no way you two could keep up with that. The fact that you tried means you want to better yourself and change your future. Just like me."

He finished wrapping them both and said. "We'll let's get the two of you bathed and then off to bed."

He carried the two much to their shock and made his way to a bathroom; he made sure the water was okay before stripping them naked and dipping them in it.

The flinch did not escape him when they touched the water, but they both relaxed when they realised he wasn't dipping them into boiling water.

Yamcha had brought toys and tried to encourage them to play with them while he scrubbed them clean.

But both of them were terrified of playing with the toys which had him sighing.

He finished washing them before he put them both in footie pyjamas, pink and blue before taking them to bed.

He grabbed a bedtime book and began to read it.

"This story is called 'The Bandit King wants a wife," he said.

They were going to hear this story sooner or later.

Yamcha thought it was better coming from his mouth.

And scene!

Next chapter, Yamcha decides to take his kids to debut in a fighting tournament after teaching them how to fly. Review/ fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Dragon Ball Super.

Enjoy!

Yamcha looked at his flying kids in the sky, both of them had been taught by him how to do it, and it seemed to be their favourite thing to do.

The first thing he had taught them was how to hide their Kai.

As they got stronger, they needed to hide it better, plus he didn't want the Z Fighters zoning in on his location just yet.

He would often go out to a tournament and come back with the cash prize.

It was because of this that he could afford to buy a few new low hair people and upgrade.

He brought a cook, a tailor, a farmer and a cleaner.

He had upgraded the barrier around the clan, so it was no longer a wooden fence but shabby rock, and he had upgraded the planting fields.

And so instead of both Kila and Killua dressed in rags, Kila was now covered in a pink jumpsuit with armour and Killua was wearing the male equivalent.

Once they realised he wasn't going to throw them out or be evil, they both started to lighten up.

Kila after two months now had the power level of 14, 576 while Kilua had the power level of 15,200.

Yamcha felt like crying how easily they built up power on Saiyan blood alone.

Yamcha remembered the days of a person simply being over a thousand and even Goku would be running for the hills.

That was such a long time ago.

"Killua. Kila." He said.

They both stopped playing and floated down.

"Yes, Lord Yamcha?" They both said, and Yamcha wanted to sigh, he wanted them to call him 'daddy' but it didn't change.

"Today is the day I show you were, the meat money comes from," Yamcha said, the two had cleaned out the mountain in month, so he had to purchase meat. "You'll be making meat money as well, starting today."

Meat money?

It appealed to them a lot.

"So I've signed you two up for a junior division at a tournament, and I'll be in the adult division," Yamcha said, and suddenly they both looked nervous.

They had never went up against another kid before, without getting their butts handed to them.

"You two will be fine. I'm not going to push you to win. I just want you two to have fun" Yamcha said, shocking them both. "Regardless of wither you win or lose. I'm going to give you a hug and treat you two to your first restaurant."

He saw the two relax a bit.

"Now follow me," he said, as he began to fly and they followed behind him.

It was the first time both of them would be venturing out of the mountain so he could feel their wonder and awe about everything around them.

It increased when they entered their first city.

Yamcha picked both of them up and put them on his neck, both of them wore weighted clothes but not enough for them to collapse.

Yamcha and his kids stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd but they soon arrived at the stadium.

"Name please?" Said a female.

"It's Lord Yamcha," he said before he took his kids down. "And this my daughter Kila and my son Killua. I entered them both in the junior division."

She found their names and said. "It says here your listed under the Wolf Fang Fist clan."

"Yes," Yamcha said, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Here is your badges," said, the woman and Yamcha helped the kids pin them on, while those who heard the clan name laughed.

Wolf Fang Fist clan?

They never heard of them.

The surrounding fighters thought they were a bunch of no name loser trying to make themselves sound bigger than they really are.

A woman came to collect the two kids.

"Follow the nice lady," Yamcha said as they did so while feeling very worried for them.

Maybe it was too soon to take them outside?

Yamcha went to the adult division and some of the adults in their recognised him immediately.

Others who did not know his incredible record was stunned by the abnormal air they could feel around him.

He was just stretching, and yet his whole presence filled the room, it was no wonder some began to sweat.

#Kids division#

"Let's do our best for lord Yamcha!" Said Killua to his sister.

Kila nodded.

"Why are baby's here?" Said, a fat kid, beside him was his gang.

"There really are babies here," said, a female 11 year old. "You two should run all the way back to your mommy. We don't want to hear you crying on stage."

Both Killua and Kila blinked.

Was this smack talk?

And then the junior division began, and the children began to step into the ring, each one was cheered on by their parents, who were aiming for their child to get on tv and win that prize money.

Meanwhile, the adult's division had started.

Both Kila and Kilua were scared as they step onto the battlefield but took a deep breath and got into the pose that was taught to them.

[Kila and Killua are about to engage in battle] Yamcha heard, he was not even paying attention to the opponents in front of him.

The fat kid immediately went for Kilua since he seemed to the toughest looking of the two and wanted to embrace him.

Test your opponent out first. Yamacha voice said in Killua head.

Killua allowed the punch to hit him despite complaining inwardly about how slow the punch was.

The punch landed, and Killua felt nothing.

"Eh? Are you playing a game?" Killua said, much to the boy's shock.

The boy threw a boatload of fists at him and even kicked impressively height for his weight, but Killua didn't move at all.

The boy was sweating heavy and breathing.

"I think it's my turn now," Killua said before he hit the much older kid in the stomach as light as he could.

Apparently, it wasn't light enough and everybody watched as the kid went flying out of the battling ring.

Kila tightened her fists and then did the same thing to the other kids.

The kids never saw her coming, and each one of them was punched out of the ring like she was a wrecking ball.

"Mommy!" Shouted the fat kid.

It was ironic that it was him crying now instead of the other way around.

And the child wasn't the only one crying for their mother.

Both Kila and Killua realised the game was fun and went after the other kids while the kids parents watched with wide eyes and horror.

Who've kids were they!?

Before it even reached ten minutes all, the 30 kids were out, and only Kila and Killua remained.

"Now what do we do?" Said, Kila to her brother.

"I think we're supposed to light fight each other now," said, Kilua said.

And then they both displayed speed that made it look like they vanished before they reappeared and clashed with each other.

Every single person watching the children looked on with wide eyes and shock as the two went at it, displaying combat skills that were far beyond their ages and the Wolf Fang Fist clan emblem was brightly lit on their clothes.

With each clash, there was a little shock wave.

They both began to rise as they sparred.

The cameras were getting all of this.

And then they both seemed to get bored, and Killua stepped out of bounds, it was no fun sparring like this, but Lord Yamcha always said to never show everything unless you had too and they didn't.

The announcer blinked when he realised it was over.

"E-Er winner!" Said the man. "Kila of the Wolf Fang Fist Clan!"

Killua would get a second-place medal while everybody else got a participation prize.

They all heard cheering, and it seemed the adult division had finished as well.

All the kids were given their rewards before being taken to have their picture taken with the adults.

When both Kila and Killua saw Yamcha, they both leapt and said.

"Lord Yamcha!"

Yamcha welcomed them with open arms and hugged them and ruffled Killua hair; he saw the number 2 ribbon on Killua and a special pin on Kila just like his.

The top spots stood in front of the camera, and the announcer revealed that all the winners of today were actually from the same clan.

Yamcha collected 300 million Zeni which was 100,000 dollars altogether, a shocking amount for somebody to have and he certainly received envious looks when he was given the money, but he they couldn't complain.

Once the photos were taken, Yamcha said. "Let's get lunch."

"Yeah, meat!" Said Killua, leaping up happily.

The two were all to happy to rush out of the place even if they didn't have any knowledge of where they were going; they followed the smell of cooked meat.

And Yamcha was forced to pick up the pace and entered an all you can eat Buffet.

He saw them already eating.

Damn.

They were going go bankrupt this place.

"Hi, I'm their father. Please accept this cash" he said, as the employees were about to kick the two out.

The employees saw the bills and were confused.

"Take it. You'll understand in 5 minutes" he said, confusingly.

Then he took a plate and wasn't even down yet until both kids went for thirds.

The surrounding costumes looked on with wide eyes as two children began to empty the whole restaurant of their food.

Suddenly in 5 minutes, the bills Yamcha had given them was god sent to the restaurant, and somebody went out to make sure their was food for other costumers coming through the door.

When the two were finally stuffed, there was nothing left and Yamcha was pretty sure the owner was thinking of banning them from his restaurant.

Yamcha took them outside.

"Lord Yamcha that food was terrible," said, Killua, used to eating food from him or the clan chief.

Yes, it was.

Yamcha noticed this because he got shockingly small XP from the both of them.

"Well, were going to buy a large amount of meat and spices and make some ourselves," he said, as the two were suddenly excited again.

They went to a market place and a butcher shop, he told them to pack all the meat they got.

When they saw his money, they realised he was serious.

Half an hour later, all the meat was put into a bag, and the staff thought he had a vehicle to put it all into, but they were shocked when he started lifting the bag and his kids doing their part to help.

They then flew out of the store much to everybody shock.

They flew back to the mountains, where they told the chief to stick the meat into the freezer while the man already had a snack waiting for the kids.

They both enjoyed it a lot better.

Yamcha went to the Lord room and saw how the room was no longer shabby after he had upgraded the castle.

And that means the kids bedroom was a lot more luxurious as well.

He went to the clan store and purchased a wardrobe for the kids and filled it with expensive clothes.

Then he filled the room with more toys.

And then he began to look at the people and sighed.

As long as he had two meat-eating monsters his chances of getting a beautiful big breasted woman, was harsh.

He brought a flock of birds for civilance and a carrier pigeon with a few boosts.

And then he brought the skills air steps and eagle eyes.

"Woah," he said, when he got it, he could see his own neck on the covers.

This was weird.

"I think I need a couple of days to get used to this," he said, before wobbling to the training room.

However, he had succeeded in introducing his two kids to the outside world and would allowing them to go by yourself the next time.

And so he did.

He let them pick any tournament and sent them over for combat experience.

When they came back, they came back with money and meat; he felt his reputation go up, and so did the clan bank account.

He spent money on foot fighters and sent them out to compete in tournaments when he thought they were ready.

They won, and the money poured in, he had found his fountain and immediately brought a clan treasury person to invest in business and didn't let them go outside until they could at least fly.

He was earning XP left and right, with his foot soldiers and he was spending on skills.

And then came the moment he had been waiting for.

The start of his Harem.

"Hello, ladies," he said, for this moment he had worked on his natural charisma.

He had brought a blue-haired woman with blue eyes and E cup breasts and a woman with purple hair and D cup.

They blinked, and he was immediately smothered in boobs.

"Lord Yamcha, your so handsome," said the purple-haired beauty named Wendy.

"So cute," said the blue-haired named Clara.

His dream.

His dream was being realised.

"Killua, why does Lord Yamcha look so happy to be hugged?" Said, Kila, now three, she had never seen him smile like that.

"Maybe its an adult thing," said Killua.

He had seen several adults make the exact same face.

And scene!

Next chapter, Yamacha finally leaves and comes for Puar, after a year of absence. He and Puar have a heart felt reunion before he takes the cat to their new home. Review/ fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Dragon Ball Super.

Enjoy!

Yamcha was in heaven as he laid in a sea of beautiful women, naked, it was like he had been born for this moment.

All that misfortune had turned into his luck, and he could spend eternity just being smothered.

But Puar.

His best friend.

It's been a year, and all he had done was pay the bills and put money into the cats bank account.

The clan was up and running, it was booming, and his buddy deserved to at least eat the best food money can by.

He began to leave and said. "Sorry, ladies but I need to visit somebody."

"Come back soon," said, carline, a beautiful blond.

He blushed and coughed before he walked off and put some clothes on.

He wore an orange shirt and blue pants, over that was a green coat.

He could have worn something a lot more luxurious, but he wasn't going to a party or anything.

He walked out of the room, and was immediately greeted and treated with respect.

A very stalk contrast to the no respect he got a year ago.

He went out of the castle and began to make his way back to his house.

His old house, were it had been just him and Paur.

He flew to the front door, and found that he still remembered where he kept the keys.

He opened the door and yelled. "PUAR, IM HOME!"

The moment his voice bounced off the walls, he was faced with a flying crying cat heading towards him.

"YAMCHA!" Puar said, crying and hugging his face.

Yamcha broke down into his own sobs as he hugged the cat, his best friend.

It had been a difficult year, and now he saw somebody familiar.

Both of them just hugged and cried.

"Yamcha, is that really you?" Said Puar.

"It's all me" said, Yamcha as they both let go. "I got this great place, I just couldn't fully enjoy it knowing my best buddy was in this house."

"It isn't so bad," said, Paur. "Sometimes Chi Chi comes over to cook"

"Huh, Chi Chi?" He said, blinking.

Why would she come over?

"Anyway. Pack your bags Puar. Your new home is an incredible place" said Yamcha. "I want you to meet all sorts of people."

And the cat was already packing, ready to follow, a Yamcha who seemed more sure of himself.

He put his stuff in a brown suitcase and than Yamcha did something shocking.

He instant transmission Puar.

Piccolo who was watching the house was shocked when both their Kai vanished.

Yamcha kept Puar from falling due to shock.

"Yamcha that was-" Puar began.

"Instant Transmission," he said. "I figured it out after Goku gave us the bare minimum. And besides, I didn't want people following us to this place."

And that's when Paur saw it, a large castle that suddenly shimmered into being inside a mountain.

Yamcha touched down, and Paur saw a whole town.

Somebody saw him.

"Lord Yamcha is back," said, a female.

"Welcome back Lord Yamcha," said, a buff guy.

Puar was confused.

Who were these people and why were they calling him 'Lord Yamcha'?

Yamcha flew to inside the castle, and it was just spectacular.

Just the first corridor alone.

"Welcome back, Lord Yamcha," said a person dressed as a guard.

Yamcha continued to move before letting Puar go.

"Puar, welcome to the base of the Wolf Fang Fist clan," he said, and that's when two bundles rushed to him.

"Lord Yamcha!"

Puar dropped his suitcase when he saw two kids who reminded him a bit too much like Saiyans.

Kila went for his feet while Killua went for his forehead.

In a movement that was impossible for Puar too see, Yamcha caught them both and dangled them.

"Nice try you two." Yamcha said, "but next time don't yell my name when your attacking. It ruins the surprise attack."

Killua puffed his cheeks out, and that's when Kila saw Puar.

"Blue kitty!" She said.

Yamcha dropped them both, and Puar suddenly found himself being smothered by an incredibly strong Saiyan little girl.

"Kila, loosen up, you'll crush him," Yamcha said, worried about his best friend as the cat turned purple.

Kila loosened up, and colour returned back to his face.

"Puar, meet my two adopted kids, Kila and Killua. They are Saiyans," said Yamcha stunning the cat.

Wait.

Lord Yamcha and now two adopted Saiyan kids!?

Puar felt like he needed to sit down, so Yamcha allowed his best friend to lay down and process what was happening.

Puar took several minutes before he came to terms with what was going on.

"I think you might have broken the cat," said Killua to Kila who looked down sad.

"Don't worry, my friend Puar is a lot stronger than that" Yamcha said because the cat had seen it all, he wouldn't pass out just because he had saiyan kids and lived in a place like this.

"Yamcha..." Puar said. "Are those two really..."

"Saiyan. Yes," he said. "I adopted them almost a year ago. Had to chop off their tails because I didn't want this place wrecked every full moon."

"But how!?" Puar said, Vegeta and Goku were supposed to be the only full saiyan on earth.

"Paur, let's just say if I told you how I found those two. Things would be very bad for me if somebody read your mind" he said, "But those two were hell to take care of. They had a cold, and they had the famous Saiyan appetite. I appreciate Chi-Chi and Bulma more now."

Both of them pouted.

"Let's me show you to the lords room or do you want your own separate room?" Yamcha said, stunning the cat.

Yamcha was different.

"Whatever room you sleep in," Puar said.

"Than it's the Lords room" Yamcha said, and Paul followed him, only to pass some double doors and hear women voices.

"That's Lord Yamcha special room," Killua said, making Yamcha go completely red.

"Killua, aren't you supposed to be learning how to read?" Said, Yamcha and the boy pursed his lips and floated away.

"How many girls?" Puar said, taking the room existence well.

"15..." Yamcha trailed off, and Puar eyes widened with shock.

When did Yamcha have such game!?

"Anyway...to the Lords room," he said, trying to gloss over it and he opened the door, and Puar came inside.

Puar was shocked to see a swimming pool; a large king sized bed far fancier than anything they slept in, wardrobe, lights, flat screen television and a giant weight wrapped inside something.

Paur would be shocked to find out that weight was half a quarter of a medium planet in weight.

Puar floated around in awe.

"Do you like it?" Said Yamcha.

"I love it!" Puar said before dropping the suitcase and floating down onto the bed.

So soft.

"Yamcha, this place is amazing, and it's all yours?" Said Puar.

It wasn't paid by Bulma, or he didn't get it discounted?

"It's all mine," he said. "I own the deed to this land. I didn't even think I'll ever be a landowner in my lifetime" he laughed.

And than Puar stomach growled.

This would usually be the time Chi Chi comes over to make Lunch.

"Hungry?" Yamcha said. "I'm sure there is something in the kitchen."

Puar followed him to the kitchen where he was again impressed; there was people behind the counter.

"Oh, hello. Lord Yamcha" said, a man.

"Can you whip up something for my best friend Puar?" He said.

They all looked at the floating blue cat.

It must likely ate human food.

Puar was seated before something appeared before him in record time.

The dish revealed itself and Puar couldn't stop drooling.

Puar wasted no time in grabbing a fork and digging in while Yamcha got a steak.

"This is so good," Puar said, finishing up.

"Are you sure you don't anymore?" Yamcha said, seeing him pat his stomach. "I'm used to feeding large mouths."

"I'm good" Puar said. "This place is so amazing, no wonder you were so busy. I would love to live here."

"Well, you can't live here officially. Only Clan members can do that" Yamcha said, surprising the cat. "However usually I would have got you to sign a contract, but all you have to do is promise to never show somebody this location. Never reveal any secrets you may see within these walls. Don't attempt to steal from the Clan vault or the treasurer has the right to gut you and wear the Wolf Fang Fist Clan name with pride."

"Sure," said Puar.

[New Clan Member added]

"Great. Now hold still" said, Yamcha much to the cats confusion as he touched the cats head.

[Buff cast]

[Defence+11]

[Attack+12]

[Speed+8]

[Agility+4]

Yamcha breathed deeply before letting go of Puar head.

"What did you do?" Puar said, he felt more energetic.

"A secret that you'll thank me for one day," Yamcha said before he said. "Now it's time to train" he got off the seat and began to make his way to the training room.

Puar followed him, wanting to know more about this new Yamcha.

Yamcha was greeted with respect when he walked through the door and then he walked into his personal training room.

Many had tried to lift his weights but to no success.

Yamcha took off his shirt and began to lift, he had grown so familiar with each part of the weights, what technique to best use to spread the pressure of his body evenly so that he didn't pop blood vessels.

He began to lift, his veins showing but he still kept at it, going up and down, up and down.

Puar saw him punch a bag that was soaking in his blood for hours without complaint.

He saw his own kids helping out by throwing massively painful and heavy things at him.

It was torture, and yet Yamcha still kept going despite how severe the injuries were.

It was by far his most brutal training, but he stood back up.

When the day was done, Puar was sure Yamcha would need a week to at least recover but he was back up again in several hours, he drank something, and his injuries were healed.

Yamcha was ready for round two.

Puar couldn't help but wonder, why was Yamcha training so hard?

What was his end goal?

Seeing Yamcha like this, anybody would have developed some kind of respect for the punishment he put his body through.

When he did turn in for the night, Yamacha looked like he had the worst day of his life.

But he was smiling.

His training showed results.

#Several days later#

The phone in the Briefs house rang.

"Sure, don't get the phone" said, Bulma voicing her disapproval of her husband watching tv.

"Woman, you forced me to be here instead of training. This is what you get" Vegeta said, with his daughter.

Bulma huff and went to the phone and said.

"Briefs residence"

Who she heard next had her stunned.

"Hi, Bulma. It's me Yamcha"

"Yamcha! You've decided to finally call after a year" said, Bulma.

"Sorry about that." He said. "I recently connected back with Puar and he told me you were having a Barbeque in a few days and I was wondering if I can come along. After all I haven't see you all in a year"

"Of course you can come, Yamcha" said Bulma ignoring her husbands growl in the background. "It would be nice to see you and we can catch with what you've missed"

She believed she knew everything about Yamcha since his last tournament.

"Ur, Bulma can I bring two guests other than Puar?" He said.

"Oh, sure" she said. "I can always make more food. How much is reasonable?"

"Bulma, my two guests may give both Vegeta and Goku a run for their money" he said.

Silence.

"WHAT!?" She said.

What kind of food junkies did he make friends with!?

And scene!

Next chapter, the barbeque of surprises. Everybody is stunned by the air around Yamcha but they are shocked more by the appearance of two kids who seemed to lead highly privileged lives. Review/ fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Dragon Super.

Enjoy!

"Boy its been a long time since I've seen Yamcha," said Krilin.

"The shock of seeing fighting team after embarrassing himself must have made him go into hiding," said, Vegeta.

He was going to lord the fact, he stole his woman and had a family with her forever.

Beerus couldn't care less about Yamcha as long as he tasted the food.

Piccolo was helping to set up plates while everybody else made sure those with Saiyan blood were kept from the meat.

17 was here after being convinced by his sister to get off the island and come along for a barque.

Of course, Frieza was nowhere to be seen, but Buu was here with Mr Satan.

Suddenly they all felt something strange coming this way.

"Hey, everybody," said, Puar flying towards them at high speed, faster than normal.

"Oh, it's Puar," Bulma said, and that's when they saw Yamcha.

Yamcha was only flying but they all felt that he was the source of the weird aura.

Yamcha touched down and said. "Hi, guys. Man you guys having changed a bit."

He seemed to have changed a bit.

And that's when two heads peered behind him.

They were all stunned.

"It's okay. Say hi" said Yamcha.

The two slowly came out, and everybody was stunned but Puar at the appearance of two children.

The boy wore a bap army jacket, shorts and even his socks were branded.

The girl wore a yellow dress with red sparkly boots.

"My name is Killua," said, the boy.

"And I'm Kila," said, the girl.

And then they both saw the meat.

"Meat!" They both yelled.

Everybody watched with wide eyes as the two flew to grab the meat.

"Hot!" Both of them yelled, as they touched it, but it didn't stop them from trying to eat it even if it was slowly.

The eating style was...

"It seems Goku and Vegeta aren't the only full Saiyans on this planet after all" Whis said and when everybody heard that they were shocked.

What?

Full Saiyans!?

"Yamcha, I think you need to start talking," said, Piccolo.

And Yamcha was all too willing to explain.

In a light that made him look amazing.

#Minutes Later#

"Saiyan slaves..." 18 said.

"I'm not actually surprised," said, Vegeta. "Any Saiyan who doesn't make the cut can be sent to who knows where."

"They were selling them both at a measly 500," said, Yamcha.

"500!?" Vegeta said.

For 2 Saiyans, that was downright insulting.

"Well, but their stomach and what I spend to take care of them. Makes the price way beyond that" Yamcha said, worried that Vegeta might try to find the slave master to give the person a 'few words'.

"Well, Yamcha. Its sweet of you to give them both a home" said, Bulma and Yamcha did not feel his heart skip a beat.

And that's when Kila and Killua discovered both Goten and Trunks.

Unfortunately both them had never played with kids that they weren't supposed to fight.

Suddenly Trunks found himself assaulted by Killua.

Trunks found himself dodging.

"Hey, why are you attacking me? I didn't do anything!" said, Trunks.

"Waah!" Goten said he tried to run from Kila.

Everybody was attracted by the noise and saw Killua and Kila attacking Goten and Trunks.

"Kila. Killua stop. You don't need to fight them!" Yamcha said.

"No, let them fight," said, Vegeta, painting a target on his own son. "They have Saiyan blood, so it's only natural for them to fight."

"B-But dad," said, Trunks.

"You will fight him, or you will shame me," Vegeta said.

"Vegeta," Bulma said with disapproval.

So Trunks had no choice but to fight Killua.

Killua eyes went wide when Trunks came at him hard and fast, he was not prepared for the speedy fist.

Yamcha winced while everybody watched.

Maybe as a father he wanted to see how Killua would do against Trunks, so he didn't step in.

But Killua quickly got used to it and started fighting back despite the bruises on his face.

Both children punched their faces while Goten seemed to have calmed down Kila enough for her to jump on his back and not assault him.

The kids went higher as they exchanged blows before breaking apart.

"So you can fly and punch pretty heavy." Trunks said. "But can you go Super Saiyan?"

Trunks powered up and his hair turned golden.

Killua stared.

"It's okay, Killua go all out," said, Yamcha.

Killua was stunned but did just that; he began to power up.

His hair grew golden but he wasn't done, Super Saiyan one transformed into Super Saiyan 2!

Trunks didn't have time to process this before Kilua was suddenly in front of him, with a fist.

Everybody was shocked when they saw the punch.

Trunks was sent flying, but Killua wasn't done.

Killua suddenly appeared and knocked him back down to earth, and then reappeared below.

By this point, Trunks had become a punching bag.

How can a kid more than half his age, give him no room to fight?

Trunks mistake was going Super Saiyan one instead of two.

Yamcha realising Trunks could get seriously injured when this was supposed to be a barbeque, flew and grabbed Killua hand before he could land a devastating punch on Trunks.

"Calm down, little guy," Yamcha said, stopping the Super Saiyan 2 punch without powering up. "You won this battle."

Killua powered down, and Yamcha caught Trunks.

He then floated his way back down and got out something.

It was a vial.

"Trunks, if you want the pain to stop open your mouth," said, Yamcha.

Trunks paused and then did.

Yamcha poured it inside his mouth, and before everything eyes, his injuries began to heal.

In seconds he was as good as new.

"I feel great!" Trunks said, leaping up.

"That thing is more effective than a senzo bean!" Krillin said, with wide eyes and looking ready to faint.

"Killua, take one too," Yamcha said, throwing a vial and Killua drank it.

Those swollen muscles on his face began to heal before their very eyes.

None of them could deny the effects now.

Yamcha was actually useful.

Yamcha flew over to them with Trunks and Killua.

"Yamcha, where did you get those bottles from?" Said Bulma.

"Oh, this?" Yamcha said.

"He got it from the Clan vault," Kila said. "There are rows and rows of them in there."

Yamcha realised it was too late to shhh the child.

"Clan vault?" Eighteen said.

"I kind of started a clan in my absence" Yamcha admitted. "They're called the Wolf Fang First Clan."

Mr Satan eyes went wide.

"Wait. You're the head of that!?" Said, Hercule.

"Wait. You know?" Said, Yamcha.

"Of course, I do," said, Hercule. "Your clan sent the martial arts world into chaos for two months. Everybody from that Clan was winning, and the press was even asking me who was stronger. Me or the leader of the Wolf Fan Fist Clan."

Was it really that bad?

"Yeah, sorry about that," said, Yamcha. "Now my clan specialises in doing business. I thought it wasn't fair for the other fighters if my clan was constantly there and winning. I left that world."

He just casually said that.

"Oh, so I can do business with you, than," Bulma said.

"Bulma, my clan is more interest in training than technology," said, Yamcha.

Why on Earth would his Clan need a flying car or a fridge they could take anywhere?

Bulma was stunned.

"Well, can you supply us with those bottles?" Said, Piccolo.

"Actually it is against the rules to use healing items in the tournament." said, Whis.

"WHAT!?" Beerus said.

"If this rule was not in place everybody would be using it left and right," said, Whis.

Knowing what Beerus was thinking.

"So he's useless," said, 18.

"Oh, I'm not entirely useless," said, Yamcha much to everybody confusion.

Yamcha had thought long and hard about who was the person who would drag the Z fighters down the most.

He walked past Bulma, he walked past Piccolo, and he stopped right in front of an eating Master Roshi.

"Hmm?" Master Roshi said.

"Old man, I want your place," Yamcha said.

His declaration shocked and stunned them all.

Puar looked at his best friend with wide eyes.

"Good one, Yamcha," said, Krillin.

"I'm not joking," Yamcha said.

Everybody was stunned.

"Well, it's not against the rules to switch a fighter from the original line-up," said, Whis. "Perhaps Yamcha would be more suitable now."

"Are your sure, you want to go down this route?" said, Master Yoshi.

"Master Yoshi, you are amazing, but my concern is your body," Yamcha said. "How many punches can you take? Are you sure you can dodge them all?"

Everybody here could take punishment but Master Roshi?

"So you're doing this?" Said, Mastet Roshi. "Very well, I will prove to you that I am more than cable of standing on that battlefield."

Master Roshi got up and said. "Let's do it."

"Not near my house!" Burma said.

Everybody was forced to relocate to a empty area.

While flying all the time the Z fighters did not believe Yamcha could defeat Master Roshi.

It's been a year, how strong could he have gotten with his human blood and without a hyperbolic time chamber?

They touched down and Kila was playing with Puar.

This stood in-between the two and said. "When the other is not able to preform. The reselection would be over."

All the Z fighters and Gods were watching this, waiting to see how strong Yamcha had gotten.

"Are you ready, old man?" Said, Yamcha.

Roshi got into a fighting stance.

And than Yamcha came for him, with a smile.

Master Rushi eyes widened in shock when Yamcha was suddenly in front of him, and he was dodging a mirage of punches.

"What are you doing?" Suddenly Yamcha who revealed to have never moved from his spot much to Roshi shock.

Everybody else was confused on why Roshi began dodging.

"Spirit?" Said, Roshi before taking off his glasses and going buff.

Suddenly he heard.

"Old man, no matter how buff you get your still over 200 hundred years old" Yamcha voice suddenly said behind before he delivered a blow to every muscle in Roshi body.

Roshi was unconscious immediately and fell.

Everybody who watched was downright shocked.

What happened!?

"So do I get Roshi place?" Said, Yamcha.

"Congratulations on making the team," said, Whis.

It was then that they all fully realised that Yamcha was stronger than master Roshi.

A lot stronger.

He had dealt with him like a child, Roshi had never went up against Frieza or Cell.

He never went up against the horror that was Majin Buu or the androids.

But until now everybody was pretty sure Roshi was stronger than Yamcha.

The reality was different.

All the females began to look at Yamchi in a different light.

"Lord Yamcha. That was amazing!" Said Killua, flying.

"Lord Yamcha is number one," said, Kila as the two hugged him.

"Please don't say that in front of the God of destruction and my super-powered friends," Yamcha said, he had never went out of his way to pick fights unless it was because of jealously.

And then what he had feared had come to pass.

His friends were looking at him like he was some kind of rival.

He didn't have that fighting drive that everybody else had to go up against crazy strong opponents.

He just wanted to prove that he wasn't useless.

And now Yamcha felt like a primed stake to a pack of dogs

So uncomfortable.

Master Roshi began to wake up.

"What happened?" Said, the old man.

"Yamcha Ko-ed you that's what. Old man" Vegeta said.

"What? He did!?" Said, Master Roshi shocked that he had lost his place so fast and so easily.

To Yamcha no less.

"The switch isn't bad," said Whis to Beerus. "We need as many strong people as we can get"

"YAMCHA! YOU BETTER NOT GET KNOCKED OUT EARLY!" Beerus shouted just when Yamcha was trying to feel good about himself again.

The gods words sucker punched him.

He now had a god of Destruction breathing down his neck, and Vegeta looked ready to fight with him.

Yamcha bad luck had returned.

And scene!

Next chapter, it's a couple of days since the Tournament of Power and Yamcha is back. But they are all confused because instead of training Yamcha is sleeping. Review/ fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Dragon Ball Super.

Enjoy!

"Thanks, Aunty Tights!" Killua said she had given him a large present once she had heard his and his sister story.

Kila had already thanked her.

Tights welcomed the adorable Saiyan with open arms.

"Do you thinks its wise to give them that?" Said, Yamcha wearing his Japanese white shirt and black pants.

"They will need it one day," said, Tights.

Yamcha highly doubted that who gives flying kids a submarine?

Everybody else in Briefs home was staring at him.

If somebody had told the Z Fighters that Yamcha would be joining the tournament of power by beating Master Roshi, nobody would have believed it.

However, they were all living in such a reality.

"Shouldn't you be training?" Said, Bulma reminding him, he seemed a bit too relaxed for all their liking. "You are in the tournament of Power, after all."

"Relax. Bulma" said, Yamcha. "My training is slightly different than everybody else."

Yamcha, in the corner of his eye, could see those XP points rise from his Clan daily workout.

"Well, if your so relax. Then how about sparring with me?" Said, Vegeta. "I need somebody else other than Kakarot to spar with."

"Are you nuts?" Yamcha said, looking the man like he had grown a second head. "You will kill me. I'm nowhere near strong enough to be a serious sparring partner."

Vegeta had the drive to draw out people strength by going harder and faster each time until his opponent had hit the wall.

Yamcha would never spar with Vegeta.

"Maybe, I will do some training," Yamcha said, quickly leaving before Vegeta could rope him in.

Yamcha flew to some quiet place and took a sit down.

And then he dozed off before those watching very eyes.

"How is he training!? He's sleeping!" Vegeta said.

Piccolo had to agree.

If the God of Destruction saw him, Yamcha would surely die.

But unknown to them, Yamcha wasn't sleeping, but he had invoked a skill.

Mind space.

Yamcha in his mind appeared and then he was attacked by little and massive fists.

This was a great way to train when others were watching, but the only downside was that its produces lower results than if he was training in real life.

Yamcha wanted to make his normal self stronger and than work on his power up.

He didn't want to be that guy who was useless unless he powered up.

He activated his hawk eyes and dodged using his light feet.

Each time he dodged the attacks would get faster when it hit him Yamcha felt like his ribs were broken.

Suddenly he was whacked in the head in real life, and Yamcha was down in the dirt.

His health went down to half in a single blow.

The person was.

"So this is what you're doing?" Said, Beerus. "You're supposed to be training, not sleeping!"

"Beerus-sama. I was training." Yamcha said, why was the God so harsh? "Everybody on the team is quiet a bit stronger than I am and I didn't want to go back to my clan and expose its location."

One health baked blow and his health become half.

It must be nice being such a monster...

"Hmm. How was that training?" Said, Beerus, wanting to know?

Goku suddenly appeared Via instant transmission.

"Beerus-sama. Why don't you give Yamcha a bit of a break?" said, Goku appearing. "He must have worked very hard, just trying to get on the team. He must have found a training method that finally worked for him, so I bet he'll be amazing when the Tournament of power comes."

Beerus eyes narrowed but because it was Goku saying this...

"Tsk!" Beerus said, before addressing Yamcha. "Fine, but you better not, be the first one to get knocked out. I've shown Champa that my universe fighters are strong. It would be an embarrassment if you were the first to go."

He especially held a grudge against Yamcha for that slap on the back when they first met.

Yamcha wanted to hide.

Beerus teleported away.

"Thanks, Goku," said, Yamcha.

"No problem," said, Goku, before he said. "Hey Yamcha, do you have any more of those bottles?"

Of course, he saw the benefits.

Sensu beans were running out, and they took forever to grow, an alternative would be welcoming.

"Yeah, I do. I can supply you with a whole crate full of them and even bottles that can make sure you never sleep so that you can train at all hours of the day" Yamcha said.

"Really?" Goku said. "That's Fantastic!"

"However, you have to join my Clan to use them," Yamcha said, his words were sharp to Goku who was excited.

Yamcha went into pitch mode.

"I can give you a temporary membership" Said, Yamcha. "You just have to agree that you won't share the bottles with anybody else and I'll not only supply you with what you need, but my clan would even pay the hospital bill afterwards. I'm sure Chi Chi would love to get you to a top hospital where you can eat whatever you want."

"I agree," said, Goku immediately.

[Goku has joined the Clan Temporarly]

Yes!

"Great, I'll get your potions," said, Yamcha before flying back to his house and pretending to get a box of them when in reality he opened his inventory.

He followed Goku Kai and flew in front of him with the bottles.

"Wow. Thanks, Yamcha" said Goku, seeing all of them.

"No problem Goku. Tell me if you need more" said, Yamcha, hiding his evil grin.

Goku took them and disappeared, and Yamcha held it in, well.

Goku was so much stronger than him, and with this temporary clan man ship, Goku had become his XP gold mind.

#God Realm#

Goku teleported to the God realm and Whis, Beerus and Vegeta blinked when they saw him with the bottles.

"It looks like Goku managed to get a crate of those healing bottles out of Yamcha," said, Whis.

Vegeta ignored the sparkling bottles, what difference would they make?

And then they started their training and Vegeta found out quickly that they made a huge difference when Goku got seriously hurt, he would drown a bottle and appear perfectly fine moments later.

"Wow! I feel great!" Said, Goku, hopping around. "This stuff really works."

"That bottle is amazing both Goku Kai and body has been restored," said, Whis.

Injured Vegeta tried to ignore full healed Goku.

"Let's go another round," said, Goku before he attacked Beerus.

And Vegeta with his pride could not ignore the sight of Goku getting stronger before his eyes while he was taking breathers and trying to heal when they were both supposed to be training.

It was an embarrassment.

So he would have to swallow his pride or Goku would be leagues stronger than him by the time the tournament rolled around.

He tried to grab a bottle only for the bottle to explode.

Everybody looked with wide eyes.

"So he has a safeguard?" Beerus said Yamcha wasn't stupid after all.

Vegeta tried to grab another one only for that one to explode as well.

"Vegeta can you stop touching my bottles? I need them" Goku said, and then he took one, and it didn't explode.

Clan members seemed to only be able to touch them.

"K-Kakarot. Give me one," said, Vegeta.

"Eh?" Said Goku. "You want a bottle? But Yamcha says you need to be a clan member to use it. I joined temporarily, and Yamcha said he would supply me with whatever I want. You need to be a clan member Vegeta."

And Vegeta almost growled at the thought of lowering his head to that guy.

"But these bottles are really effective." said, Goku. "They're even better than the sensu beans because Yamcha has a huge box of them while our Sensu beans are running out. We only have a few Sensu beans left Vegeta, and you know how long it takes to get one."

Vegeta said nothing and ignored the bottles.

However, Goku advantage wasn't going to go away, Goku fought Beerus for hours.

Vegeta finally swallowed his pride and asked Goku to instant transmission to a very surprised Yamcha.

"Put me on a temporary clan member like Kakarot and supply me with bottles," said, Vegeta.

"Her, sure," said, Yamcha.

Vegeta disappeared.

[Vegeta has joined the clan Temporarly]

Yamcha had no idea what went on, but he now had two powerhouses on his Clan plate.

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

Yamcha wanted to cry when he saw the notifications.

Did he even need to try any more?

No.

He had to get used to the new body no matter how many times it changes.

Ginyu and Frieza had taught him what happens when you gain new power without properly getting used to it.

He went back into his mind and fuelled by his whole clan; he trained until he was woken up by Goku, asking for more bottles.

Thus the cycle began.

Train, supply bottles.

The other Z fighters got interested when they saw their top fighters using them and he got them to join temporarily.

And then the moment Yamcha dread came.

Bulma.

"Yamcha," Bulma voice said, having found him on a hill.

Yamcha froze.

"Can you supply me with one bottle?" She said. "I want to see if I can replicate its effects."

Her husband was practically non-existent now, and she tried to get her hands on a bottle, but she was met with an extreme electrical field.

Analysing it from far away didn't work either, so here she was.

"Bulma, those bottles are a clan secret," Yamcha said, surprising her. "If anybody can just make them what makes my clan so special? Well, just be another fighting clan. Plus, how do I know you won't attempt to market from it?"

Yes, how would he know she won't brand it under the Brief's already extremely wealthy name and sell it to the world?

"Yamcha, can't you just do an old friend a solid?" Said, Bulma, winking.

"Bulma we were never friends," said, Yamcha, his words slap her. "We were dating, and you ripped my heart to shreds before marrying the guy who indirectly killed me once. The only reason why we're friends is because I'm friends with Goku. I'm trying to gain some self-respect for myself, and you're not helping"

And then he turned and flew away, Bulma was downright shocked.

Yamcha grew balls against her.

Yamcha flew over to his house and was immediately greeted by his kids.

"Lord Yamcha!" Said Kila and Killua.

"Hey, you two," he said before he said to Tights who had babysat them. "Thanks for babysitting."

"No problem," she said, "They were cute."

Yamcha paid her, and she left.

The moment she did, he said. "Well you two, I'm going to send you both to the base of the clan. I got really hard training to do, and I don't want to neglect the both of you."

He was pretty sure he wouldn't be eating that often, he couldn't do that to both of them.

Both Kila and Killua were teleported to the base by a more advanced version of instant transmission.

Yamcha took a deep breath before going back into his mind on a chair.

[Level Up]

[Level Up]

He didn't know how long his ears rang, but eventually, the levelling up started slowing down and it became harder and harder for him to level up.

It was the day before the tournament of power that he realised he would no longer be able to level up.

He had hit a wall.

A very powerful wall.

A wall, he would have to get through himself.

Yamcha got up with a beard and thought it was time to go back to the clan and get ready.

What he needed now was combat, and he knew people evolved in fights, he just had to look at those with Saiyan blood.

Maybe in the Tournament of power, he would find what he needed to break through.

He didn't know how strong he was at peak Lord, but he couldn't wait to find out.

And scene!

Next chapter, it's the day of the Tournament of power and Yamcha appears in a whole new fighting outfit and finally meets Frieza, again. The Tournament begins. Review/ fav and follow


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Dragon Ball Super.

Enjoy!

"EEEEEHHHH!? PREGNANT!?" Yamcha shouted.

He had come back to the clan only to find out that he had impregnated all 13 women.

He tried to feel if they were laying, but he soon could feel two Kais inside each of them.

Yamcha wanted to faint.

How many kids would he have now!?

"Lord Yamcha seems shocked" Said, one of them.

No kidding!

But Yamcha wasn't planning on running away, he was the one who let his desire overwell him, and now he fully intended to take responsibility.

"Your all pregnant. That's great" he said, "I can't wait to see the babies, and I fully intend to support you all in your pregnancy and he raising of our children."

Thank God for his clan income.

But then he remembered.

The Tournament of power.

If his universe was to lose that, then everything he had ever obtained would be gone and he would never get to see his own unborn children be born.

It was now important than ever to win.

Yamcha left the room and told Puar.

"EEEHHHHHH!? PREGNANT!?" Said Puar, having the same reaction as he did.

"I planned to full support them, but I can't do that if I or the universe no longer exists," said Yamcha. "Its more important than ever for the universe to win."

In his mind, Yamcha did not believe that he could win such a tournament.

He was pretty sure that the finals would be between Goku and whatever monster was lurking in another universe like always.

If he can outlast Krillin, the only other human who did not have a none human ancestry like Tien or used to be an Android like 17 and 18.

Than Yamcha could say, he was the first ever human that had gotten so far and that you didn't need none human blood in you to get so far.

Yamcha was planning to sleep on it, so he did.

#The Next Morning#

Yamcha was woken up by his screaming two kids he had adopted. Apparently the news that all the woman were pregnant had reached their ears.

Soon they would no longer be the youngest of the clan.

"Calm down you too," he said. "I'm sure you can't wait to teach the children all sorts of cool stuff."

"Lord Yamacha were do babies come from?" Kila said.

Eh?

Yamcha was up and said. "Well, look at the time. I better get ready for the journey ahead."

His suddenly change confused them both.

He walked around them and went immediately to his private shower room where he met Puar.

"Good morning, Yamcha," said, Puar.

"Morning Puar," said, Yamcha.

When he took off his clothes, his body looked fantastic.

Sure he wasn't ridiculous ripped like Vegeta, but his body had a different sort of strength to it.

When he was done going about his daily duties, he found the clothes the clan tailor prepared for him to wear, in the tournament.

The uniform that was in his hands was inspired by his old uniform before he became a student of Master Roshi.

The uniform that he could say was truly his own, but it was something different entirely.

The Clan Emblem was on his cuffs in gold and big on his chest; the clothes were pieces of green and gold.

Yamacha tried it on and shows it to Puar.

"Wow!" Said, Puar.

Yamcha looked good.

Really good.

Never before had he looked so impressive?

Yamcha was grinning inwardly at the stats that was on his uniform; the tailor did a remarkable job making it light and making sure he was protected.

Yamcha went out and immediately caught the attention of everybody in the hallway.

Yamcha kept walking and behind him was Puar.

"He's so handsome" he heard, and Yamcha tried to ignore it.

"Lord Yamcha you look amazing," said Killua.

"The real props should be the tailor," Yamcha said, he planned to give that section a bigger budget.

Finally, Yamcha looked like a powerful head of a clan.

His normal clothes and his usual training clothes weren't doing him justice.

Yamcha gave both of his kids a kiss goodbye and then gave his pregnant ladies a kiss goodbye and one on their stomachs.

And then him and Puar flew off.

He wants going to instant transmission it, he wanted to see the world he was protecting, and that meant it would take him hours to get to Bulma house.

"Where is Yamcha?" Said Krillin back in his fighting suit as everybody was here.

He thought he would be one of the first to be here due to excitement.

Even dead Frieza was here.

Not that many of them liked the feeling of Frieza near them.

And that's when they felt Yamcha Kai.

When Yamcha touched down, he impressive to look at.

"Somebody got a new wardrobe," said, Tien.

"Do you like it?" He said. "My clan made this for me."

"You look good," said Bulma.

"Hmph. No matter how good he looks, its wasted if he doesn't have the power to back it up" said Vegeta. "He is still the weakest out of the whole team. While we were bleeding from training, he was sleeping."

"Oh, it's seems somebody is jealous," said, Frieza, ready to attack Vegeta emotionally.

The blow struck.

However, Piccolo and some others were thinking about how Yamcha was going to battle in something different.

Could it be that he no longer acknowledges Master Roshi as his master?

The wolf was striking out on his own.

"Um, let's talk about strategy," said, Shin, the East Supreme Kai.

"I don't need it," said, Vegeta. "I'll take out the strongest ones first."

"I agree with Vegeta." Said, Frieza much to Vegeta irritation. "This strategy is fine for me as well."

"I am not surprised," said, Piccolo.

Everybody saw the two go at it like cats and dogs, solidifying that there would no strategy in place.

"It's time," said, Whis.

"Lets hold hands to Teleport," said, Beerus.

And then they all did, but nobody but Goku would dare hold Friaza hand leaving Vegeta with the option.

However, Vegeta refused to hold the alien's hand, and Beerus had to step in.

Yamcha left Puar behind as he teleported.

They all found themselves on the stage and found out that none other than the other universe Gods of Desstruction were fixing it.

Yamcha felt like he was in a dream when he saw the realm that was created.

He was here.

He was actually here.

They all looked over the stage and saw nothing but darkness until Whis announced nobody could fly unless they have natural wings.

Goku tested it out only to fall onto his backside.

Yamcha would have been devastated if not for his skill, air walk.

He had a safety net incase he went over.

And then the universes started arriving; each group appeared more incredibly than the last.

Yamcha could feel it, everybody on the stage was strong.

Incredibly strong.

And than Universe 11 showed up and Yamcha felt like he was staring at a black hole of nothing but bottomless power.

A power, he could never hope to obtain.

Every single person in that group was a whole new type of monster.

What on earth was he doing here?

What gave him the right to stand on the same stage as every one of them?

But then he looked at Krillin.

He was a human being and yet he stood on the stage with confidence.

No.

He can not allow the feeling of strength to overwhelm him.

What had he been training for, if not for the right to get on this stage?

If he didn't feel confident than he would fake it until he did.

Yamcha watched as Goku without fear went to introduce himself to Universe 11 who blocked him from their leader immediately.

But Goku could tell the biggest monster on the field was their leader and wanted to immediately greet the strongest one.

Only for a part of floating rock to come at the both of them, Goku dodged, but like the monster he was, the person named Jiren did not even flinch, and the pieces of rock passed safely over.

It was in that moment Yamcha, and many others knew that they had to avoid that person.

Goku and Jiren were destined to fight each other, and it would decided which universe is the most dominant.

And then the High Priest spoke, introducing each universe to each other, each universe posing and Universe 11 struck a pose that wasn't terrible like the Ginyu force.

The power was unreal, and then they all began to wait for the manufactured sun to go down and the Grand priest to do his thing.

The gods, angels and Kai's teleported out and sat in the spectator's seats.

His hand went up and then down.

The tournament had started, and everybody but Universe 7 began to fight with each other.

It was like being in the middle of a war zone where bombs constantly where going off.

But these bombs came from people, so it was an impressive show to behold.

"Everybody's really going at it." Said Goku, before his Saiyan blood took over and said. "Oh, there he is!"

Goku left.

"Dad!" Said Gohan.

But Goku was heading for Toppo only to be obstructed.

"Dad! Teamwork! Teamwork!" Gohan tried to convince his father.

It was falling on death ears.

17 flew away, and seconds later 18 and Vegeta did as well.

"I'm off to enjoy myself as well," Frieza said, before opening fire on whoever he wished.

"T-The plan," said, Gohan.

Yamcha honestly felt sorry for Gohan.

Beerus in the stands was facepalming.

"Why did we bother planning for?" Said Shin.

"Good grief," said old Kai.

"Damn every last one of them," Beerus said.

And than it wasn't long before somebody went over the edge and plummeted.

They all heard her scream, but then she was suddenly sat in the spectator stand.

So it, not death, then? Yamcha thought observing.

"Liberu-san of Universe 10 has dropped out," said Grand Priest.

Not before long, everybody who wasn't reckless and itching for a fight from Universe 7 was surrounded by fighters from universe 10, 6 and others having smelled weakness.

But there was no panic.

Gohan had briefed everybody on the plan.

The moment they lunged, everybody jumped.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Shouted Tien, and a blinding white light came down on everyone below.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANON!" Said Piccolo, blasting.

"DESCRUTO DISC!" yelled Krillin.

Gohan fired Kai.

Yamcha fired nothing because his Wolf Fang Fist wasn't an aerial attack.

They touched down and waited to see if it had worked.

The smoke cleared, and it revealed every fighter was perfectly fine and laughing.

Suddenly they heard.

"BASIL, BEHIND YOU!"

The fox jumped back, just when what could only be called a large purple sumo wrestler charged at him.

Yamcha watched the fox activate his feet and then turned to the enemies around him.

Wait a minute.

Could he just...

It only worked if the power level was a certain threshold below his own.

Suddenly Yamcha disappeared, and then Gohan and the group saw him appear behind Universe 6 Botmato in what could only be instant transmission.

He touched him and activated a skill.

[Location Reverse Instant transmission]

The bear was gone, and soon they all heard him screaming as he plunged over the edge of the stage.

Beerus, Whis, the Kais, Gohan and the group looked on with wide eyes.

But Yamcha wasn't done.

He instant transmission to the rest of them and every single person on the stage including Vegeta and Goku heard the sound of 5 conservative people plunging out of the stage and to the dark abyss below.

Every single one landed in their own universe spectators.

"Eh? What happened!?" Said, one of them, as their respected gods and angels look at them with wide eyes.

And then the grand priest announced all fix names out consatively and the two Zeno-sama looked interested while they cancelled all five out.

Everybody was looking at Yamcha with wide eyes.

"Huh. So I can do that" said Yamcha, in a very good mood while everybody stared at him with wide eyes.

He may have lost the advantage of drawing first blood, but Yamcha had obtained so much more.

He obtained fear.

The Wolfs new fangs were coming out.

And scene!

Next chapter, the aftermath of Yamcha split second move, and everybody sees just how heartless Zeno can be when all of one universe fighters loses. Review/ fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Dragon Ball Super.

Enjoy!

"I wonder how Lord Yamcha doing?" said, Kila as she and her brother was stuck in class.

"I bet he's been total awesome," said, Killua.

"Do I hear talking?" said, there teacher with a strange aura around him.

Both Kila and Killua shut up.

They weren't afraid of what the man could do to them; they were afraid of what he would tell Lord Yamcha when he got back.

And he will get back, everybody at the clan, had completely faith in their leader.

How can somebody produce such an aura and not be strong?

#Tournament of Power#

Gohan and the group blinked.

[Reputation Level up!]

Just like that, five fighters that surrounded them and made them all worried and afraid, were gone.

The one who delivered the blow was none other than Yamcha who used instant transmission and something else.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" Yamcha said.

"Yamcha...what did you just do?" said, Krillin.

"Oh, that? I used Instant transmission" Yamcha said, shocking them. "And then I used Location reverse Instant transmission. Like this"

And than Yamcha instant transmission away, shocking those who were watching and then he appeared behind a blue fox.

"What?" Said, the fox feeling a suddenly Kai behind him.

[Location reverse instant Transmission]

The fox was gone, and soon they heard him plummeting out of the stage to the darkness below.

The fox appeared in his universe spectator seat.

"Nani!?" Said the fox.

"So that guy was weaker than me?" Yamcha said, shocked.

Does that mean he could take down all three foxes as well?

"Damn you!" Said, Lavender, the light brown fox, getting revenge for his brother.

The fox spat out Poison.

[Poison did no damage due to high-level poison resistance]

Really? Yamcha thought, suddenly grateful for the days he had the runs.

"Now you're to-" the fox began cockily but didn't get to finish.

Yamcha was suddenly in front of him and activated.

[Location Reverse Transmission]

Suddenly the wolf was plunging into the darkness and screaming.

"LAVENDER!" Shouted both brothers before he found himself in the spectator side.

"Lavender from universe 9 is out," said, Grand Priest and both Zeno's cancelled him out.

And than Yamcha turned slowly to Basil

There was silence.

The message was clear to everybody.

He planned to get rid of all three brothers!

Basil's eyes went wide.

"Basil! Don't let him touch you!" Said the god of destruction for Universe 9. "Run if you have to!"

What the hell were they dealing with that even poison wasn't effective!?

Yamcha bent his knees, and then he leapt forward.

Basil didn't have time to widen his eyes when Yamcha was suddenly in front of him.

[Location Reverse Transmission] Yamcha activated as he touched the fox.

The fox was gone and plunging into the darkness below.

The fox was back into the spectator stand.

"Basil of Universe 9 is out," said, Grand Priest.

Both Zenos opted the wolf out.

"That was cool," said, the Zeno on the left.

"Touch of plunge," said, the Zeno on the left.

Yamcha had gotten the whole battlefield attention.

Suddenly Champa said. "BEERUS! YOU BASTARD! WHERE WE'RE YOU HIDING SUCH A MONSTER!"

Hearing his voice, Beerus came out of shock.

"Eh?" Beerus said, suddenly cocky. "Do you honest think I would show you all my universe monsters for a tournament as small as that one?"

"What was that!?" Champa said.

"Champa, you blood pressure," said, his angel.

"Quiet you," said, Champa.

I'm just as surprised as you are. Beerus thought, to think Yamcha was hiding such a thing from him.

Just like that universe, nine trump fighters were gone, and all of this was done right in front of Goku and Vegeta.

Yamcha walked back to his team, and those low-level guys did not dare bother him as he did so.

He made his way to the stunned Gohan and the group.

"So what's the plan Gohan?" Said, Yamcha, surprising them.

"Your kidding right?" Said, Krillin. "You sent eight people over the edge like it was nothing! By all right, we should be following you!"

"You should?" Yamcha said, he hadn't counted how many he had sent over, he was just used to haunting down animals.

In fact, he was the worst person those foxes could have ever encountered, countless foxes have fallen and were skinned under his hands.

"But I'm not the intense planning type like Gohan and compared to the Pride Troopers I'm ridiculous weak," said, Yamcha. "I would have never had the guts to introduce myself to their top fighters like Goku did"

That guy was something else.

"You kidding right?" Said, Piccolo wondering when Yamcha got this strong and how like everybody else.

Wasn't he sleeping while they were training!?

Wasn't he supposed to be a couple times stronger than Master Roshi?

What is this!?

It seems Yamcha did not notice the fighters who were looking their way cautiously, his very presence made them rethink how to attack them.

Who would dare attack them now, recklessly when Yamcha proved to be such a powerhouse?

Both Vegeta and Goku were suddenly surrounded by the rest of the Universe 9 fighters.

Their top fighters may be gone, but they were confident in the power of their numbers.

However Saiyan powerhouses weren't kept at bay for long, with the brothers not there, there was a big hole in the formation, which both Vegeta and Goku took advantage of.

Universe 9 was done.

Both Zeno's began to touch out all of them, and the emblem for the team went lifeless.

"Universe 9 is gone," said, the Zeno on the right.

"Yes, all gone," said, the Zeno on the left before they both started creepily laughing.

Suddenly the Grand Priest appeared and said. "Universe 9 has dropped out. They've been wiped out so", and then he said, ominously. "Therefore Universe 9 will be erased."

They all heard a cry of despair from none other than the Kai from that universe begging for mercy.

But there would be no mercy.

Both Zeno raised their hands up and said. "Yes," they shone.

Everybody witness the demise of everybody from universe nine but the angel before their very eyes.

"A-Are they really gone?" Said, Beerus, before he said. "What. What about Universe 9?"

This checked.

"Oh, my. Everything is gone" said, Whis checking.

"They are really erased Universe 9," said, Beerus looking up and so heartlessly as well.

Everybody stood still when they heard what had happened to Universe 9.

Everybody on team suddenly felt the reality around them.

If they lose, it would be the start of a countdown for their universe.

Yamcha knew he had to survive.

, renewal

Survive, so that he wont be a burden on the team.

Everybody but the bash ones stood close to each other.

Piccolo noticed Krillin shaking and so did Yamcha too.

So Krillin was scared after all...

Yamcha felt so much better knowing that he wasn't only human that was terrified of screwing up but putting up a strong front.

"What's wrong? Get Cold feet?" Said, Piccolo to Krillin.

"I'm just a little rattled," said, Krillin.

"Is everybody okay?" Said, Gohan being considerate.

"I have no complaints," said, Yamcha.

"Having a universe erased like that is unsettling" said Gohan

"Yes," Tien said.

"There is no question about it," said, Yamcha before decided to do Gohan a solid.

Yamcha suddenly went up to Gohan and said. "Gohan. You're going to thank me" much to the confusion of Gohan and everybody else, suddenly Yamcha hands began to glow and he them on Gohan clothes.

[Temporary Clan member Gohan boost.]

[Defence+4]

[Attack+2]

[Speed+1]

Gohan clothes began to glow before all their eyes.

"Something interesting is going on over there," said Zeno on the right.

"Hmm," Zeno on the left said.

The clothes stopped glowing.

"W-What did you just do?" Said, Gohan.

"You'll find out soon," said, Yamcha said before he walked to a surprised Piccolo.

Piccolo didn't fight it, and his clothes began to glow.

[Temporary Clan member Piccolo boost]

[Defence+4]

[Attack+2]

[Speed+2]

"I don't know what that guy is doing, but I don't like it," One of the god's said, looking at Yamcha with disdain.

Suddenly it seemed the hot blood got to much and the assassin Hit began walking to both Goku and Vegeta.

Vegeta lunged forward ready for round two.

It was when Yamcha was doing Tien that a green bird fighter decided to attack them.

"DIE!" Yelled the bird shooting a blue beam.

It almost hit Krillin, but Gohan was there to intercept it.

With one hand raised up, Gohan instantly felt the difference when the beam was reflected back, and the bird quickly dodged it out if fright.

"If one of us survives to the end, we win," said Gohan before he fired his own Kai blast.

Everybody who had seen Gohan blasts noticed instantly when the explosion was bigger than normal, but it contained the same amount of Kai.

"Huh?" Gohan said, looking at his hands.

Piccolo was quick to pick up on what Yamcha had done and took of his heavy cloak to better fight.

They all dodged the blast.

"Since when did I feel so light?" Said, Tien shocked by how light his body as he got off the ground.

Piccolo and Gohan noticed immediately, but unfortunately, Krillin hadn't gotten it.

When they landed all three looked at Yamcha for some reason, and Yamcha pretended not to feel their stares.

The bird kept firing, and they all dodged, four of them were unusual light on their toes but not Krillin.

Krillin stop dodging and said. "Beerus-sama said we should stop running away."

"Destruto Disc!" Krillin yelled before he threw the disc but what nobody expected was the beam to separate into 3 part, each piece had a different timing.

The bird dodged the first two but the last one hit the bird, sending it off course.

Yamcha not wanting to show Air walk just yet, sprung into action and instant transmission before he appeared to touch the bird when it was close enough to the ground.

[Location Reverse Instant Transmission] he activated.

The bird disappeared and was soon falling into the darkness fast.

The bird came to its senses in his universe spectator stand

His elephant God of destruction was there to 'greet' him.

"Good work, Krillin," said, Yamcha as Krillin blushed.

Than Yamcha did Krillin.

Little did he know the buffs would end up saying Krillin from a lot of pain coming up.

They watched as 18 dominated a green wolf fighter to the point they thought she had killed him.

It turns out he was a pro at playing dead, and before Krillin even realised what he was doing, he went to save his wife who had been forced off guard off the stage, completely breaking away from the groups formation.

As a result of the buff, he was there much quicker than he normal would.

"Wow. Yamcha must have given me some kind of Buff" said, Krillin as his wife looked at him with wide eyes as they fell off the stage together only for Krillin to activate a Kai blast to propel them back.

They landed, and the gods of their universe gave a sigh of relief and faced the wolf that was a trickster.

Together they defeated him as a couple and had a moment until a cat with shut eyes suddenly appeared and both Krillin and 18 tagged went to tag team him.

But Yamcha wasn't worried about Krillin or 18.

He decided to sit down and wait for his lost Kai to be restored, despite the explosions going on around him.

The higher the level the fighter, the more Kai he needed to buff them.

Everybody else was shocked that he was sitting down.

Was he that confident in his abilities here?

Meanwhile, Krillin quickly discovered the joys of Yamcha buff when he was sent flying and didn't feel a thing despite the terrible landing.

18 kicked the cat.

"Are you okay?" She said

"I think so," said Krillin. "I didn't feel a thing" before they faced their opponent together.

They both were told that the cat was blind too late, so he was not effected by Krillin flash, so his plan failed.

But like all cartoon villains, the cat gave away how he saw, so Krillin used his head against an opponent that relied on smell by throwing a shoe that he hadn't washed in years on his nose.

The effect was instant, and Krillin blasted the Cat off by a bigger than normal Kamahamha.

Krillin did not have time to be shocked like the rest of them when they saw the size.

The cat was out.

"That was huge..." 18 said since when could her husband produce such a thing?

"What has Yamcha being doing for the past year..." said, Krillin.

If the both of them could have trained together...

"Your really on fire today!" Said, Beerus as everybody from Universe 7 was celebrating his clever thinking and win.

"I'm on top of the world today!" Said Krillin getting a big head from the praise.

Yamcha felt like he was watching an old version of himself and suddenly had a bad feeling.

His bad feeling had proven correct, when with a tail whip, Krillin was knocked out of the stage by none other than Universe 6 fighter Frost.

Frost had learned about Yamcha instant Transmission and didn't stay around to chat instead he used smoke to run away instead of staying to taunt.

They were all shocked as Krillin appeared in the spectator stand for their universe.

It had been Krillin.

Krillin was the one to start Universe 7 doomsday cloak.

And scene!

Next chapter, the awakening of the Saiyan Monster and Jiren shows his teeth. The awakening ends up brining Universe 7 fighter together, and Vegeta has more than a few questions for Yamcha but before anything can happen the rest of the Pride troopers show up wanting a fight. Review/ fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Dragon Ball Super.

Enjoy!

Universe 7 first blood had been shed and much to everybody's secret surprise, Yamcha wasn't the first one who was out and was actually helpful.

"So Krllin, fell off," said, Piccolo.

"You would think watching me, he would learn better than to get cocky" said, Yamcha. "My buffs only help a little bit. It's nothing against those who are several times stronger than you"

"I think you should have said that before Krillin moved," said, Tien.

"We still have nine people," Gohan said, as the explosions ran deep in all their ears. "Everybody let's pull ourselves back together"

They all watched 17 and 18 barbate Krillin on his loss, especially 18 since Krillin spent so much money on training equipment only to lose so fast.

Of course, Champa who was in the spectator stand had to rub salt in Beerus wound.

"Hey Beerus," said, Champa after laughing.

"I don't have time to bicker with you," said, Beerus.

"I guess not," Said, Champa. "The countdown to universe 7's erasure has finally started after all!" his tone was mocking.

The god of destruction had every right to be smug, they were now even in terms of lost fighters.

Beerus irritation rose seeing Champa smug face.

Champa noticed something and said. "Check it out! It looks like the next victim is lined up!"

Beerus turned to find he was talking about Vegeta, who was under a hellstorm of fire shot by Auta Magette.

"Vegeta! His weakness is being insulted!" said, Beerus.

Vegeta heard him and yelled, "Stupid scrap metal! You Piece of crap!"

And without Botamo to block his ears, Magetta soon felt the insults and the robot fell apart under Vegeta vicious tongue, realising it was working Vegeta insulted him to the very edge and beyond.

The robot man fell and now it was Beerus time to laugh.

"What were you saying?" said, Beerus, seeing the new fighter added to Champa side.

Champa said nothing, but was clearly irritated as he cursed the day Yamcha was born.

Meanwhile, Yamcha sneezed out and was notified.

[A curse has been cast on you by a God of Destruction. -3 Luck]

"Nani!?" said, Yamcha.

Wait, he could fix this...

Yamcha opened up his profile and saw his skill points, he couldn't get the Saiyan gene but he sure as hell could pump up his stats, like crazy and it was when he was bumping them up that, everybody suddenly felt something.

Something powerful awakening.

Everybody could see it in the direction of where Goku was and Yamcha thank god that whatever it was, was clearly occupied with Goku.

But it was safe to say, everybody could not be aware of this fight, when the wall blocking the view was destroyed, they were shocked to see a buff female with golden hair and Goku had turned Super Saiyan blue.

She beat him and seemed to go insane.

"She can't control how power!" said, Piccolo.

They were all suddenly aware of the gathering power going into her body as she rose and screamed.

She opened fire and those who were smart, ran as soon as the light show started and the team split up to avoid being hit and blasted out of the stage.

Yamcha saw the firing of the blasts, in slow motion and with his trained light feet it was very easy for him to dodge with minimum effort, he was by far the most impressive when running away.

Somebody was knocked off the stage and smoke descended onto the stage.

The stage was a mess and many took shelter under rumble and so did Yamcha.

And before all their eyes, the woman was defeated by Jiren with the guy doing the bare minimum.

Such a monster...Yamcha thought.

"This place is crazy," said, Yamacha getting up from the rubble and still looking irritatingly impressive.

Suddenly he came face to face with a green-skinned fighter that reminded him of Cell.

"Y-Your" said, the guy.

"Goodbye," said Yamcha before he appeared before him and gave him the move that finished so many fighters off.

[Location Reverse instant Transmission}

"HHHHIIIIIEEEE!" the fighter plunged into darkness only to appear in his spectator's universe, his gods looked at him with wide eyes.

Thus, Yamcha added another guy to his hit list.

"Man. This is tiring," said, Yamcha taking a sit down.

"You make defeating fighters look easy" said, Tien flying down towards him.

"I got lucky. Performing it consumes Kai" said, Yamcha. "I can't do it too many times and the fighter has to be weaker than I am by a certain amount"

Weaker than?

"...how strong are you?" said, Tien.

Just then they all heard.

"Yamcha-san. Tien-san" said, Gohan running to them. "Where are the others?"

"We got separated when that Saiyan girl want on a rampage" said, Yamcha and then he felt Piccolo Kai drawing close.

"I'm right here" said, Piccolo as he landed on a stone and they looked at him.

"Right now, we should find the other-" Piccolo began only for them all to hear.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" said, the voice of none other than Frieza who laughed while confidentially walking towards them, in his hand was a fighter that was clearly unconscious and in extreme pain.

"Frieza!" said, Vegeta suddenly appearing from behind. "That's my target. No stealing"

Frieza only laughed raising Vegeta irritation level even more as he said. "First come. First serve. Vegeta-san" and then with his tail, he kicked the fighter out of the stage and into the darkness below.

Vegeta tch.

"That leaves only No 17 and No. 18," said, Tien.

"And Dad," said, Gohan.

"He's fine, but Goku is in trouble." said, Yamcha, getting all their attention and surprising all of them.

Meanwhile, the Zeno's were eliminating those who were just got forced off the stage.

"More people are getting eliminated," said, the Zeno on the right.

The Zeno on the left agreed.

"Where is Goku?" said, the Zeno on the left.

And then several explosions went off.

"He's being attacked," said, Zeno on the left.

"I'm going," Yamcha said, getting up and that's when he instant transmissioned before everybody including Vegeta's very eyes.

"Who are you?" said, Goku as he was being held.

"You let your guard down," said, the fighter wearing the pride uniform. "I can control my weight at will. Let's see how much you can take"

And then Goku was squeezed down and they all saw craters appear as the fighter got heavier.

Suddenly the smirking fighter felt something behind him and then in a move that showed Yamcha was actually doing something, he grabbed the fighters arms and ripped it from Goku body.

"Huh?" Goku said, not feeling the pressure anymore.

The fighter who was now concrete blinked.

"If you can control your body than you're my opponent" said, a voice from behind.

And then two arms were wrapped around the fighter and he was lifted with almost ease.

Goku blinked when he saw what was going on.

Yamcha smiled at Goku before he started walking his way to the edge of the stadium.

The fighter was freaking out, his weight was all he got!

"L-LET GO!" said, the fighter, panicking as he struggled but to no avail.

"How about no?" said, Yamcha as he continued to walk.

Everybody stared as Yamcha showed his strength.

"THATS IT YAMCHA! THROW THAT BASTARD FROM UNIVERSE 11 OFF!" said, Beerus.

"USE YOUR WEIGHT TO STOP HIM IN HIS TRACKS BY FORCE!" said, Vermound panicking.

"GET OFF!" said, the fighter kicking and punching, even biting him, anything to get Yamcha to let up but Yamcha ignored it.

They all saw Yamcha visibly sink due to increased weight, but he ignored it and continued to the edge and that's when he said.

"Bye"

He let go and before everybody very eyes the man plummeted like a stone.

The man found himself the second fighter of universe 11 to be kicked out and was now in the spectator stands.

[Repuation+10}

"He really didn't have anything other than weight," said, Yamcha as everybody looked at him like he was some kind of monster.

"That makes 10 fighters that have fallen by his hands," said, Zeno on the right.

The Zeno on the left agreed.

Yamcha turned to a very surprised Goku.

"U-Ur, thanks Yamcha," said, Goku.

"No problem," said, Yamcha. "I just thought I was more suitable to face off somebody who can change their weight. After all, you are conserving energy" and then he instant transmissioned to the group.

Vegeta was waiting for him.

Suddenly Vegeta grabbed him by his cloth.

"Vegeta!" said, Gohan.

However, Yamcha won't back down.

"What Vegeta?" said, Yamcha, not backing down either. "Are you upset that I'm not getting my ass kicked like I normally would, so somebody can beg you to save me? Well, I found a training method and it produces results that I should have had years ago. If you have a problem with that, then take it up with me after the tournament not here and now because if you haven't noticed, I'm out here busting my hump making sure everybody here has a higher chance of survival unlike you, who goes off on his own the moment somebody looks at him funny. Tell me who is getting more praise from a god of destruction right now, me or you?"

"What was that!?" said, Vegeta.

Everybody was shocked by Yamcha suddenly balls against Vegeta.

Usually, it was Vegeta who had the higher ground because Vegeta life was a thousand times better than his own, but only that they were leagues apart in terms of strength as well.

Now Yamcha was catching up in terms of lifestyle and nobody knew about his strength.

Suddenly they all felt a huge way of power and heard screams as lots of Pride troopers were blasted out of the stage and everybody went to look to find Goku talking to some girl and her teammates.

What the hell?

"I am the warrior of Universe 2," said, a green haired female. "Brianne de Chateau!"

"Sanka Ku!" said, the female with brown hair.

"Su Roas!" said, a female with purple long hair in a yellow poncho.

"Let it bloom. Let it sing the song of love and victor" said, Brianne.

"The song of love and victory!" said, all their teammates.

Yamcha was wondering if he should hit any of them.

"Now, it's time to transform," said, Brianne.

A long transformation sequence began and Yamcha was really wondering if he could really hit them.

Luckily 17 did it for him, but was berated for it by Goku and even Toopo who turned out to be crazy when it came to striking poses.

The former android shrugged and walked away, bewildered like him.

When the girls finished transforming, Yamcha felt like clawing his eyes out, they were even worse than how they looked before but some guys loved it.

And then the slim girl who was now much larger, throw a giant love heart and an aroma filled the stage and beyond.

Those who sniffed it , were effected and froze with a daze.

Yamcha was not affected because he had over 10 gorgeous women at home who put them to shame, he wouldn't call himself a man if he was affected by it.

Luckily Jiren was kind enough to clear the fog with a beam and everybody agreed to split up to face Universe 2 attack.

However, Yamcha soon realised that nobody was after him which was very depressing so he stood next to Piccolo, Gohan and Goku who had nothing to do.

"Why are Vegeta, 17 and 18 having all the fun?" said, Goku before he left.

Yamcha wanted to buff him, but he knew Goku would never accept it unless he absolutely had to.

Suddenly all three of them were confronted by two of the three fighters that were left for Universe 10, Yamcha walked away the moment the two started talking.

"Aren't you going to watch?" Piccolo said.

"Nah. You two go and fight them," Said, Yamcha, he felt like he was wasting energy just by turning around towards them, he saw the instant transmission fighter blast the third fighter left out of the stage.

Now there was two left, and both of them were right in front of Piccolo and Gohan.

Yamcha knew this was the end for Universe 10, and he had been right.

The moment Gohan powered up and Piccolo revealed his craftiness, it was over for Universe 10, both fighters were sent flying out of the stage and into Universe 10 spectator stands.

It really was over for them.

Both Zeno's happy raised their hand up and they shone.

Just like that Universe 10 was gone.

And scene!

Next chapter, Yamcha is stuck with trying to figure out why he can't advance while Goku and Vegeta fight a powerful fighter from universe 11 but it isn't long before somebody takes a crack at Yamcha and he finds himself fighting fighters one off, another and Yamcha goes badass on all of them. Review/fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Dragon Ball Super.

Enjoy!

Two universes no longer existed, fighters who fought for their friends and families failed and doomed everyone.

It was a hard pill to swallow especially to the fighters who have a compassionate heart and would rather talk than fight.

And all this was all because a brat with too much power wanted to watch something fun.

Nobody felt good fighting for somebody else amusement but they had to.

The Assassin Hit was soon faced with the fastest member of the Pride Troopers, Dispo, who was convinced that he could overcome his time warp.

Meanwhile Yamcha sat frustrated sitting on a boulder.

Just what was he missing?

He hoped by watching Hit and Dispo, he who would have some rough idea.

Why couldn't he cheat his way through the barrier like he did to get this strong?

If he broke through, could he go up against Jiren and not embarrass himself?

Yamcha sighed.

That would be a magical dream but that was only a dream, the guy may have a lower fighter count than he did but he completely overwhelmed his opponent easily unlike him who just transported them over the edge.

The difference was like heaven and earth.

We'll, he clearly wasn't going to learn anything by watching, perhaps a walk would clear his head?

So that's exactly what Yamcha did, he got off his boulder and began to walk and saw everybody engaging in a fight except for him.

There was only half the fighters left.

Suddenly Yamcha felt something coming straight towards him and he elegantly dodged it, only to hear footsteps fast approaching him, he turned to see a pink haired female activate her power.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" She yelled.

A hammer made out of energy appeared in her hand and she slammed it down onto him.

"YAMCHA!" said, Krillin, while everybody else looked on with wide eyes.

But when she released the energy, Yamcha was nowhere to be seen.

Where did h-She began to think only to hear.

"I am not in the mood for you" from right behind her.

She turned her head quickly around but it was too late.

Yamcha didn't both to Location reverse instant transmission her, but instead he gave her a little flick on the nose.

They all watched with wide eyes as she was sent flying out of the stage, everybody who was fighting stopped and stared at the flying fighter girl who was screaming as she plunged into the darkness.

She found herself in the specators seat with a broken nose.

[Reputation+10]

"MY NOSE!" she cried out. "MY BEAUTY!"

She was opted out of the tournament of Power by the two Zeno's.

"YOU!" Quileta, god of destruction for Universe 4 said, "How can you lose so pathetically!?"

To Beerus, her cries were music to his ears.

"Not bad Yamcha!" said, Beerus. "Mow down everybody who stands in your way!"

Krillin looked shocked by Yamcha strength and so did everybody else, Yamcha must have been lifting some serious weights to be able to lift so much.

Suddenly Yamcha said, "So, you're my next opponent?" he turned around.

"Eh? You detected me?" Said, a female voice, before she came up from the ground.

"So, you use Talismans" said, Yamcha surprising her. "I've been watching everybody since the start of the tournament. Let's see who is stronger. Me or you"

"I see..." she said, before she said. "Strength isn't going to help you with my illusions" and then she threw a talisman at him and Yamcha did not even flinch.

The fire erupted on him but it disappeared like it was nothing.

"Illusion" He said, irritating her.

"That's right" She said, "Now, let's enter my world" she a bundle of talismans and they all flew to random area beyond Yamcha.

Suddenly there was an ominous purple fog around the area where Yamcha was and she had disappeared.

Suddenly Yamcha heard laughter.

"It looks like you've seen how I fight, and have planned against it" She said, "But my talisman technique consists of 76 attacks..."

And Yamcha wasn't going to stand there and listen to her gloat, he activated a skill.

[Leader Iron Will]

Suddenly a shockwave rung out of Yamcha and it cancelled the illusion.

"NANI!?" She said, suddenly visible.

Those who were watching were wide eyes.

But Yamcha was far from done, everybody on the stage felt his oppressive nature slam down on their shoulders but because it was aimed at them, they could only feel it.

But everybody sure as hell, looked Yamcha way but not Jiren, he sensed that Yamcha was no threat to him.

However, Dercori, the female, Yamcha was facing against wasn't so lucky.

She was forced several feet down under and on her knees under the oppressive will.

Those from Universe 4 was shocked, Yamcha stood before her like a god.

Dercori found that she couldn't move her body at all.

How!?

How could somebody will this so strong!?

"WHO ARE YOU! YOU BASTARD!?" She said.

"You want to know who I am? I'm Lord Yamcha of the Wolf Fang Fist Clan" Said, Yamcha, before with a single lift of his hand, she was sent flying and screaming over the edge of the stage.

Universe 4 and those watching were shocked, as she found herself in the spectator stand.

Yamcha deactivated the skill and the aura disappeared.

The Zeno's opted her out and Yamcha became the two's, favourite fighter for now.

"THATS THE WAY YAMCHA!" said, Beerus overjoyed.

Yamcha walked away.

"That was crazy!" said, Supreme Kai of the west for Universe 7. "How can he force her to her knees through sheer willpower alone! How did Yamcha-san get this strong!? What training method did he use or item?"

Everybody on Universe 7 was asking the same question, and they checked Yamcha identity too so an imposter couldn't join them.

[Repuatation+8]

Yamcha walked away continuing to feel weird to those around him when suddenly the rock next to him smashed apart and he lightly jumped back.

When the smoke cleared, he saw a green skinned male teen with lightening around him and his fist outstretched with lightening wrapped around it.

The moment Yamcha saw him, he knew he would be trouble because he hadn't built up any lighting resistance.

"You took them both down" said, Ganos from universe 4. "Try that move on me, you bastard." he was getting desperate because with each fighter that was taken down, his universe got closer to extinction.

"If you want to do something about it, don't complain like a child and come at me with your full strength" said, Yamcha, before he said. "Do you think I will jump off the stage because you ask me too?"

"I WILL FORCE YOU OFF!" said, Ganos before he began his transformation.

Lightening began to gather and Yamcha was being notified.

[Lightening resistance has been unlocked.]

YES!

Of course, Yamcha didn't let his joy be knew and let the guy finish transforming into a full bird.

"I'll smash you into piece!" said, full bird Ganos.

"He transformed" said, the Zeno's on the right.

"He got bigger" said, the Zeno on the left.

"YAMCHA DON'T YOU DARE LOSE TO A BIRD!" yelled, Beerus from the spectator area.

Everybody from Universe 4 had to pay attention to this fight because they wanted Yamcha out.

"You damn Lord!" said, Ganos. "I'll smash!" and then he lunged forward with incredibly speed and power.

In that moment, Yamcha felt like he was training his kids for the first time in combat.

Suddenly before everybody eyes, Yamcha walked a little to the right, making him smash into a rock.

"What was that? Your no better than my children when they first came at me wrecklessly" said, Yamcha irritating the guy.

"Damn. I let my anger get the best of me" said, Ganos calming down, despite the insult. "He's just a single man. With my lightening encased fist, I just need one punch" and then he lunged at him.

Yamcha dodged with the bare minimum but the guy came back in a split second and tried to land a punch but Yamcha was too light on his feet and he had been through this many times before.

"It's like he's a master training a student" said, Old Kai.

[Lightening Resistance: 0.25]

[Lightening Resistance: 0.50]

[Lightening Resistance: 0.75]

Lightening Resistance: 1%]

Yamcha could only watch with frustration as his Lightening Resistance went up slowly with each punch he dodged.

He knew it was morally wrong but he couldn't help but use this guy to level up his Lightening resistance.

Suddenly Yamcha began to barely touch his opponent but it wasn't full on poke, he felt lightening run through his body but not enough to damage his body and if it did, with his advanced healing activated it would be healed immediately.

Everybody who was watching was wondering what Yamcha was doing as they saw him almost poke the guy.

"What is he doing?" Said, Beerus. "Just finish it!"

"Beerus-sama, Yamcha is human" said, Whis.

"So what?" said, Beerus.

"Humans are famous for not having any resistance to lightening over a certain voltage" said, Whis "His opponent would fry him, if he touched him. Perhaps, he's trying to figure out which part of his opponent is the safest to touch?"

"YOUR KIDDING!?" said, Beerus, shocked to hear how much human beings sucked.

"If I get hit by lightning, I would be unconscious as well or worse" said, Krillin admitting. "It would be easy victory for my opponent"

When Universe 4 heard Whis, they were all smiles and so was Ganos who had sharp ears.

"So that's why your dodging" said, Genos smiling, having found out Yamcha weakness was himself. "Your human, so your body can't handle me. Fine by me. I'll come at you while swinging my lightening around wildly"

And then he ran forward, the instant he did so Yamcha dodging was a lot faster as he tried to avoid the fist and the wildly raging Lightening at the same time.

However, he made the mistake of not getting a multitask skill.

The fist came from nowhere and hit him square in the chest.

Yamcha clench his teeth as pain shot through him but he refused to shameful spit out blood here but everybody could tell it was a direct hit.

"I-ITS A DIRECT HIT!" said, Supreme Kai of the West, while Old Kai was surprised.

"OH, NO!" Krillin said.

Spurred by the landed punch, Ganos unleashed a brutal series of attacks not letting Yamcha fall.

"Great furious attack" said, Kuru, supreme Kai of Universe 4

Quileta, god of destruction of Universe 4 laughed.

"His Human flesh is his undoing" said, Quileta. "Can you imagine how much damage that one punch did to Ganos opponents' body? Plus, Ganos learns through a fight, the longer it goes on for the more he evolves. Ganos was his worst enemy by nature."

And then Yamcha was finally allowed to fall only to be given a giant lightening blast, sending him flying through several mountains of rock, everybody who was occupied was shocked to see Yamcha body flying.

Yamcha body finally skidded to a halt and people were unsure if he was conscious.

"YAMCHA!" Goku said, while he was stuck with a slime for a fighter.

Yamcha eyes suddenly opened and he slowly began to get up, he was clearly very badly hurt though.

This was the end for him.

"Can you feel your muscles melting within you?" said, Ganos walking towards him. "It's too bad, you are human and you met me. I bet you were born strong and you've never lost a fight before. Today is the day, you learn defeat"

"I-I'll learn defeat another day." Yamcha said, before he was kneed in the stomach by Genos and sent flying into a mountain of rocks.

Krillin was up, in panic.

"He did well for a human" said, Beerus drawing his attention. "He took down 12 people. That is impossible for a human being but you can't change the natural weakness of his body."

He had already accepted that this was as far as Yamcha could go.

Yamcha had done an amazing job and would surely be remembered on that stage.

However instead of staying down, Yamcha began to force himself to stand, blood was oozing out of his mouth.

"Stay down!" said, Ganos as he gave him one good blast.

Yamcha was hit, and everybody thought it was the end of him.

Just than Yamcha heard.

[Lightening Resistance: 100%]

[Advanced Healing Level up!]

Yamcha internal injuries vanished when the light died down and he was found to be still standing.

"Nani!?" said, Ganos.

Everybody looked with wide eyes.

"That hurt. Now it's my turn" said, Yamcha before he lunged forward and was suddenly in front of Genos.

He gave him a punch to the side and Genos did not have time to widen his eyes before his body was sent flying.

"GANOS!" said, everybody from Universe 4.

Yamcha instant transmissioned above him and was there to give him a giant punch to the head, sending him down the earth.

Yamcha instant transmissioned again and came to meet Genos down below, he grabbed him and slammed him into the ground.

Repeatedly.

"LIMITS ARE MEANT TO BE BROKEN!" Said, Yamcha, slammed him into the ground repeatedly.

Yamcha actions was nothing more than a middle finger to lightening.

"GANOS!" Everybody from Universe 4 said, while everybody else looked on with wide eyes.

Yamcha than buried Ganos head and dragged in through several pile of rock.

When he was done, he began to punch him repeatedly.

"I'M A HUMAN BEING SO WHAT AM I DOING TO YOU RIGHT NOW!?" said, Yamcha, each blow to the stomach left a shockwave, they all saw Ganos spit out blood with each blow. "DO YOU THINK I, WHO IS HEAD OF A CLAN WILL BE TAKEN DOWN BY A BOY!?"

Universe 4 was horrified, while everybody looked on with wide eyes.

But Yamcha could not release all his rage on the guy because of the rules, so he channelled a bit in Ganos and then throw him over.

The guy had long since become unconscious when he went over.

Universe 4 watched in horror as the guy appeared in their stand with severer injuries.

"GANO-SAN!" said, Catway.

He was bloody and his body was a mess.

"GANO-SAN, PLEASE WAKE UP!" Said, Catway.

Yamcha finally took a deep breath and finally put a lid on his anger despite not being satisfied.

Perhaps, he had gone too far?

Everybody was looking at him in horror.

Yep, he had gone way too far.

And then somebody said it.

"I CALL FOUL!" Qualitela said.

Everybody was stunned, including Yamcha.

"WE ALL SAW HIM BADLY HURT BUT NOW HE DOESN'T HAVE A SCRATCH!" said, Qualitela. "HE IS CLEARLY USING AN ITEAM!"

Silence.

Maybe it was because of the other universe's wanted Yamcha out as well, that other gods chimed in.

"THAT'S RIGHT! HE WAS INJURIED!" said, a supreme Kai from another universe. "HOW IS HE COMPLETELY HEALED! HES HUMAN!"

Everybody stared at Yamcha to see he indeed did not have a scratch on him.

"...I heal quicker than normal?" said, Yamcha.

"BULL!" said, Qualitela. "I ask Grand priest to check him!"

"I second the motion" said, another god of destruction.

"Qualitela you bastard!" said, Beerus, he knew exactly what was going on, "If your fighters can't defeat him, you went him disqualified"

The god of destruction laughed.

Beerus observation shocked Krillin and everybody else.

"Yamcha, would never cheat!" said, Gohan.

"THAN PROVE YOU DIDN'T CHEAT!" all the other universe said.

Yamcha suddenly put up all his hands and said. "GO AHEAD! I HAVE NOTHING TO HIDE."

The grand priest looked at the two Zeno's who just wanted it to be over and done with.

The fighting stopped, the time was paused and the Grand Priest came down.

"Do you want me to take my clothes off?" said, Yamcha.

"No, thanks okay" said, the grand priest.

And then he began to search Yamcha before their very eyes, every nook and cranny of his clothes, skin and even his mouth.

Everybody waited on pins a needle to see if the priest found anything suspicious looking like a secret stitch or something under his skin.

If Yamcha was indeed cheating than it was a giant embarrassment for Universe 7.

Suddenly the Grand Priest said loudly.

"I Have concluded that Lord Yamcha of the Wolf Fang Fist Tribe, is innocent of all charges"

Those in Universe 4 looked like they were slapped, when they heard that.

"There is nothing on his person or residue that indicates a healing potion, powder or anything else that allows him an advantage over another person" The Grand priest continued. "The healing factor, I conclude is a natural born ability. Some humans have this in universe that have humans. And since I have concluded that there is no cheating taking place. Please get on with the fight"

And stop wasting his time.

The Grand Priest floated up and the clock started again.

Yamcha looked directly at Universe 4 spectator bench.

Universe 4 had every right to be worried now.

And scene!

Next chapter, Yamcha takes a break and buys multitasking skill while he watches over the other's fight, Tien is eliminated and he's suddenly sneaked attack by Frost, only for Frieza to join and they both two time him. The start of Jiren vs Goku begins. Review/fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Dragon Ball Super.

Enjoy!

Yamcha had every right to come after Universe 4 after what they tried to pull.

And that was exactly what he did the moment the timer came back.

Suddenly Monna from Universe 4 eyes widened when Yamcha appeared before her and delivered a sharp kick to her face.

Her body flew, but Yamcha didn't let her fall, instead, he made her go higher and higher through a series of kicks, he debuted his air walk and used Instant transmission to spin her around like a ball.

Those who were watching were shocked.

"So high" Said, the Zeno on the left.

"Spin, spin," said, the Zeno on the right.

All his teammates looked with wide eyes before Yamcha spun and gave a sharp kick to the side, kicking her out of the stage finally.

She landed in the spectator's section, unconscious and badly hurt.

[Repuation+6]

When Yamcha began to come down, there was three left, he went for the person he couldn't see.

Yamcha went to his store and brought the skill 'A Wolf's nose' and activated it, then he landed and started running.

Everybody did not have time to wonder where he was going, but Gamisara, a member of Universe 4 was running.

Yamcha constant swings and how Gamisara barely dodged them, told him he knew exactly where he was and that frightened him.

Gamisara ran fast, but it soon became clear that the only reason why Yamcha hadn't kicked him out yet was because, he was playing with him, he wanted to show him the difference between the two of them.

Everybody watched with wide eyes as Yamcha hunted something down like an animal.

Gamisara, did not even noticed he had run off the edge of the stage, until it was too late.

Gamisara was now fully visible landed in the spectator seat, everybody looked at the sudden appearance of a fighter with wide eyes, Gamisara looked as white as a Ghost.

"I-IM SAFE! I'-IM SAFE!" said, the fighter shaking.

"YOU'VE DOOMED OUR UNIVERSE, YOU FOOL!" said, Qualitela.

"Eh?" said, the fighter.

But Yamcha was far from done, he had two more to pick off.

He suddenly fired a Kai ball at a blue-skinned fighter who was trying to run away, and when the fighter dodge, he was waiting for him with a kick.

They watched him pound the figure's face in with wide eyes and then reverse location transmissioned the guy out and he appeared unconscious in his spectator seat.

Suddenly Yamcha got a kick to the face, but it didn't hurt at all, but before anything could flee, he slammed his hand into his right cheek.

He could hear the cry of panic from Universe 4 god of destruction and a scream from the fighter that was now flattened on his cheek, Yamcha merely peeled him off like the bug he was and scraped him over the edge.

When the fighter appeared, he was a pancake.

"Universe 4 has lost" announced the Grand Priest.

And then the two Zeno's put their hands up and they both glowed.

Universe 4 was gone just like that.

The other universes looked at Yamcha with wide eyes.

He had just finished off a whole universe because they offended him.

[Reputation+11]

"...L-Lord Yamcha of the Wolf Fang Fist Tribe," Pell from universe 2 said, with sweat pouring down his face and engraved the name into his mind like many others. "He is the strongest human being I have ever seen. To think a human being is cable of such a thing"

Some were thinking that he had scientifically enhanced himself to get to where he is today or he had some other race blood in his accessory.

However, what concerned them all, was that Yamcha seemed to be hiding more power.

What would happen if he went all out?

"THAT'S THE WAY YAMCHA!" said, Beerus in a good mood, if he knew he was this strong he wouldn't have hassled him so much.

And Krillin made a mental note not to make Yamcha mad and so did Gohan, Piccolo and Tien.

Yamcha brushed none existent dust off himself and took a seat on a boulder.

"Awww, he's doing nothing again" said, Zeno on the left.

"It's always so exciting when he moves" said, the Zeno on the right.

"Very exciting" said, Zeno on the left.

Yamcha then went to his shop and looked through the skills, the clan bank money could reach him from here so he was looking for the multitasking skill and brought it.

He then picked up a couple of rocks and began juggling with his hands and feet, those who were watching, had no idea what was he was doing but his team mates were thinking that he may be becoming stronger in his own unique way.

His juggling was getting noticeably better with time as well, the amount of stone dropping was decreasing.

Yamcha, Goku and Vegeta suddenly saw the light show going on where Gohan and Piccolo were, both Goku and Vegeta rushed there but Yamcha did not, if powerhouse's like Goku and Vegeta were going then why should he?

And as expected they won.

But at a cost.

Tien.

Just like that Universe 7 had another fighter added to the universe countdown.

"I'm sorry" said, Tien appearing in the spectator seat.

"No, no, no. There is no need to apologies" said, Krillin, Tien took down a fighter with him so he did amazing well.

"Taking it to a draw at the very end was impressive" said, Beerus, there was nothing shameful about his loss. "You have my Praise"

The light show ended with Vegeta final flash.

Suddenly somebody had the balls to approach Yamcha, because he suddenly heard.

"Should you really be doing that when your team mates are fighting?"

It was Frost.

Yamcha stopped juggling and said. "What an ugly smile, you have on."

He was talking about the smile that Frost had beside him.

And then Frost attacked him with his tail, Yamcha put his guard up only to be flown into a mountain.

However, his armour served him well on impact, it was nothing like the lightening attack.

"Yamcha!" said, Goku when he saw who he was up against.

Yamcha was killed by a Sabiamen, there was no way he could go up against a Frieza clone.

Frost came at him with a kick to the face which sent him flying and crashed into the floor, however when the smoke cleared, Frost was on top of Yamcha.

"So how does it feel to be crushed underneath? Mister Lord?" said, Frost.

Silence.

"I'm disappointed" said, Yamcha speaking for the first time since the fight began.

Suddenly he grabbed Frost foot and they all heard Frost foot snapping, Frost heard it too.

"GET OFF!" said, Frost giving him a punch, only for Yamcha face to move slightly each time he punched.

"Let me tell you a little secret" said, Yamcha. "I've suppressed Frieza final form almost a year ago."

"Nani!?' Said, Frost and that's when Yamcha broke his foot.

Frost scream of pain echoed through the whole stage as Yamcha finally let go.

"You're not Frieza but I've been waiting for this fight since you forced Krillin off the stage and ran away like a coward" said, Yamcha and then he released a barrage of Punches to Frost's face.

Frost tried to fight back using his own strength but it was hard with a broken leg, suddenly Yamcha delivered an uppercut to Frost jaw.

He then released a Kai blast after seeing it enough times to mimic it, everybody looked with wide eyes as Frost was blasted upwards.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Frost.

Yamcha suddenly air walked upwards and met Frost as he began to fall down, he waited for him with a kick, Frost body flew through several mountains.

Everybody was stunned to see Frost go flying, only to see Yamcha appear from the smoke, standing over Frost as if he was god.

It was a sight nobody on his team expected to see since Yamcha had never gone up against Frieza in his entirely life, the stigma of dying from a Saibamen had been attached to him for years and now he was facing somebody several million times stronger and overpowering them.

It was unbelievable.

"H-How. How are you this strong?" said, Frost, getting up, realising he had picked the wrong opponent.

Yamcha grabbed him by his neck and rose him up, Frost was struggling to get out of his grasp.

Suddenly Yamcha felt a blast coming towards him and he turned slightly only to see a pink beam just barely go past his cheek.

He didn't need to see who it was to knew who fired it, and the identity had shocked Universe 7 and made Universe 6 celebrate.

It was Frieza.

"I'm not surprised, that you two teamed up." said, Yamcha.

Frieza smiled.

"But I was never interested in you" said, Yamcha before he landed several fast punches to Frost side, the creature face distorted from the blows, before he began to instant transmission to the person he thought was given instant transmission fighters a bad name.

Jimeze from Universe 2.

Jimeze had just finished beating up Gohan.

"How about fighting with a real instant transmission user?" said, Yamcha suddenly in the fighters ear while he dragged an unconscious Frost in arms.

Every bone in Jimeze body told him danger.

Jimeze instant transmissioned away, only for Yamcha to do the same.

When Jimeze re-appeared, Yamcha was ready for him with a punch, while holding an unconscious Frost.

Jimeze was sent flying, only to recover and instant transmission again.

When he appeared Yamcha was waiting for him with his foot.

Jimeze had truly met his worst nightmare in an opponent.

Yamcha had his smell and could instant transmissioned there.

Universe 2 could only watch in horror, as Jimeze was beaten up every time he instant tranmissioned, his feared presence on the stage had become nothing against Yamcha.

"Jimeze, shake this guy off!" said, Jerez, God of destruction from Universe 2.

But Yamcha beat Jimeze, he kept beating him every time he instant transmissioned, he wore him down until he was in no shape to instant transmission.

Yamcha grabbed the guy who was struggling like Frost and ignored the attack sent his way, it merely made his head move.

Both Frost and Jimeze where thrown off the stage like trash, but before any winged person could save Jimeze, Yamcha opened fire using Kai blast's.

Under attack, who would have time to save anybody?

Both of them appeared in their respected universe's, beaten like a pulp by Yamcha and their bodies were swelling.

[Repution+11]

Yamcha turned towards Frieza and said. "So, do you want to go one on one?"

Frieza laughed and said. "Hardly. I was merely using that loser to test how strong you were. He's way too trusting"

"WHAT WAS THAT!" said, Frost.

So now Frieza knew for sure, he was stronger than his final form.

Suddenly there was an intense wind that they could all feel and almost knocked some fighters off their feet.

Goku energy was near Jiren...

Yamcha went to get close, it was finally happening.

The fight that would decide if Universe 7 would have a shot at surviving to the end.

He sat on the rock and watched Goku turn SuperSaiyan and rush at Jiren but the guy didn't even flinch, he was blocking with his gaze alone.

And than after a bit, Goku went Supersaiyan god and this time Jiren did move, he used his hand to block it all.

"I get it" said, Goku, jumping away. "You can't get serious like this"

And then the wind picked up and with a scream, Goku turned Super Saiyan Blue.

Jiren looked interested.

"He's finally showing the power of Super Saiyan Blue" said, Beldmo, God of Destruction of Universe 11. "Never the less it's a pointless effort"

"No, its not pointless Belmoda-sama" said, the Kai from that universe. "This would likely be a very important fight"

"Meaning?" Said, Belmod.

"Please look" said, the Kai.

He saw that every single fighter on the stage was stood still and did not attack each other, instead they were all looking to where Goku and Jiren were fighting.

Even the person who had the highest body count, had stood still to watch this fight.

"That Universe 7 Goku-san, is quiet cable" said, the Kai. "If Jiren beats him in his full power state, the remaining warriors will lose the will to fight. They will see its futile to stand up against Jiren"

"So Son Goku is a sacrifice to show Jiren overwhelming power" said, Beldmo, smiling sneaky.

"Even then we can't be too cautious" said, his angel.

"Its foolish to think of Jiren in a practically sense" said, Beldmo. "Jiren is a being that would never lose. No matter who he is up against"

Goku got ride of his raging blue aura and approached Jiren, it was a stare down, with such aura that Yamcha wished his aura was that high.

And with a pulse of power, Goku threw the first punch and Jiren put his guard up, only for the force to send him flying back, Goku followed him even when he passed through a mountain of rock and into another one, his fist was there to hammer it in.

Jiren and Goku went through several mountains of rock before Jiren fought back and it was like watching an adult beat a child with how easily he turned the beating around.

It was soon Goku on the ropes and he tried to get some distance only for Jiren to haunt him down and grab his leg, Goku went plummeting to the ground, only to instantly get back up and meet Jiren with a fist.

Jiren dodged and anybody watching could see the massive difference between Jiren and Goku, Jiren was clearly far superior.

In no time at all, Jiren stood over him while Goku was hunched down and with Jiren foot he didn't stand a chance, getting up.

Jiren grabbed him by the hair and said. "Its over" and than he delivered a punch to Goku gut.

Goku was sent flying through several mountains and over the edge of the stage.

It really was over.

Just like that, Universe 7 had lost their best fighter.

Wait.

Suddenly they all felt something and Goku didn't appear in the spectator seat.

Goku hand was grabbing onto the edge and he pulled himself up, before he said. "Where do you think your going?" and then Goku lunged at him.

And with just one powerful glance from Jiren, Goku was not only repelled back but he was forced out of his form.

Everybody but Universe 11 was shocked, but that wasn't the end of it.

In a second, Jiren had landed multiple blows and Goku went flying through Mountains.

"Dad!" said, Gohan.

"What happened!?" said, Piccolo.

"Tsk" said, Vegeta "Even I couldn't see it, that guy is ridiculous!"

Goku was clearly very hurt even when he managed to sustain his blue form, Yamcha could not believe somebody this strong existed.

This was truly the Tournament of Power.

Jiren stood behind him, waiting if Goku had anything else to show him.

Goku de-activated and said. "I get that your this strong. So let me show you my trump card" suddenly he jumped back onto tall rocks until he was at the highest point and he put his arm up in a position that he had only done a few times in the past.

Spirit bomb.

"Its the Spirit bomb!" said, Krillin while Jiren was wondering what he was doing.

Another strange trick.

"Why did he return to normal?" said, Tien.

"As a Super Saiyan, he can't gather because maliciousness creeps in" said, Krillin.

"Sorry everybody." said, Goku shouted. "Lend me your energy please!"

"Use my energy" said, Gohan immediately.

"Mine too" said, Piccolo.

"You can have my energy" said, 17 as he and his sister rose their hands and began glowing from the transferred energy.

"Use as much as you want" said, 18.

Frieza laughed and said. "So its that attack? I have nothing but bad memories from it." before he said. "Very well, go ahead and take it. The energy of Frieza-sama!" he began to glow as energy was being transferred.

"Damn, Kakarot. I'm not helping" said, Vegeta stubbornly.

Now the only one left was...

Yamcha.

Yamcha suddenly got a notification.

[Would you like to transfer spirit to Spirit bomb?]

[Yes]

[No]

Yamcha clicked yes, because he always helped Goku out and he clearly didn't have the power to beat Jiren.

However, Yamcha or anybody watching was not ready to see Yamcha spirit energy came out.

It was the form of a giant Wolf and it gave out a large howl, it's sheer presence knocked some fighters off their feet.

Both Zeno's and Grand Priest looked extremely interested.

And all the time, Yamcha had to pretend that what was happening to him was completely normal and he wasn't ready to bend over from shock like the rest of them.

"What is that?" said, Krillin.

"Yamcha-kun, sure has an interesting Spirit" said, Whis, he had never seen Spirit energy so alive before.

"That guy...why does he have such a lively spiritual energy?" said, Beerus, just when he re-evaluated Yamcha, he had to re-evaluate him again.

"Goku." said, Yamcha. "Take my spirit and pound this guy"

Goku came out of shock and accepted it.

They all watched the wolf spirit fly through the sky, it was quiet the sight to behold, even Jiren was watching.

The ball began to be formed before their very eyes.

"Thanks everybody!" said, Goku, before Goku said. "Its not enough. I need more time"

And as if to mock him, Jiren said. "I'll wait"

Goku was surprised.

"I said, I'll wait" said, Jiren. "That's your special attack isn't it?" before he said with determination. "Come at me with your full strength"

You won't find much fighters who were willing to wait patiently for him to form it and Goku commended him on that.

Meanwhile a certain love-based Fighter was about to shoot at Goku was 'welcomed' by Vegeta who was standing guard.

"Hurry up, Kakarot" said, Vegeta.

Finally all the energy's came together and everybody including Goku could hear howling from the ball, no doubt coming from Yamcha spirit.

Suddenly Yamcha received a notification that almost had his eyes popping out.

[Your spirit has rejected the Spirit Bomb. It has decided that Son Goku as the Wielder is laughable. Spirit will return in 10 seconds.]

NANI!?

Yamcha spirit energy was apparently a stuck-up prick.

Goku released the ball and before everybody very eyes, the bomb shrunk in size.

The wolf spirit energy was released and it looked at Goku with an expression that said 'Ha, like you can control me.' before it disappeared.

"WAIT! COME BACK! HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH A PRICK!" yelled, Yamcha, speaking to his spirit energy.

How can his mind and body be willing when his spirit had attitude!?

But it was too late, the Spirit bomb had been released and heading straight for Jiren, Goku had to do without Yamcha energy and it started a standoff between Goku and Jiren.

Jiren soon pushed it back through sheer will power, much to everybody shock.

Goku gave it another push and it was a tug of war, but each time it went to Jiren, the way Jiren stopped it became more ridiculous.

Eventually, it grew to just his gaze alone that was able to stop the energy from Universe 7 and Goku had long since past his limit and everybody watched in horror as the spirit ball consumed Goku.

The Spirit ball soon split and manifested as snow that fell onto the playing field, in its wake was a crater.

Jiren stood triumphantly.

Goku was no where to be seen.

Yamcha lowered his head.

He had killed Goku.

And scene!

Next chapter, the Z Fighters are rightfully blaming Yamcha for what happened, until Goku returns in a shocking way but even that is not enough to defeat Jiren. His friends words stick to Yamcha about what a spirit energy is to a fighter. Review/fav and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Dragon Ball Super.

Enjoy!

Goku was dead.

And Yamcha felt that it was all his fault.

Somebody else thought so as well.

Suddenly his armour was grabbed by an enraged Vegeta.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" shouted Vegeta.

"I-I don't know what happened." Yamcha said.

"What do you mean, you don't know what happened!?" shouted Vegeta.

"The champion is dead and their fighting amongst themselves" said, one god from another universe, this was a sight to enjoy.

Suddenly Gohan said from behind. "Vegeta let him go. Yamcha did not look like he was in control of it"

Maybe it was because he had seen his father die before that made him a lot calmer about it.

"No, Vegeta needs to talk to Yamcha" said, Piccolo surprising them all. "A person spiritual energy comes from their spirit, in it contains their true thoughts and feelings. His spirit energy not only rejected us, it refused to help Goku. What does that tell you?"

"So deep down Yamcha-kun thinks he's too good for us?" said, Frieza.

"That's not it!" He said, "That's not it at all. I would never hesitate to help Goku, I spent decades putting my life on the line to protect the planet and help him. Why would have any reason to go out of my way to not help Goku out?"

His eyes were sincerer.

How could Vegeta rip him to shreds?

Vegeta realised him.

Reluctantly.

"Now, what do we do now that Goku is gone?" said, 17.

"Isn't it obvious?" said, Vegeta. "I'm the only one left who c-"

And then Yamcha realised something.

Why hadn't he received a notification of Goku death?

He was a temporary member after all.

If he hadn't than...

"Goku's not dead" Yamcha let slip through his lips.

"What?" said, 18.

And Yamcha realised they were all looking at him and Yamcha had no choice but to say his hunch out loud.

"I said he's not dead" Said Yamcha with more firmness in his voice.

He stunned them all.

They couldn't feel Goku Kai at all!

But Yamcha face was dead serious as he stared down at the hole they believe Goku had perished in.

However, seconds later, Beerus realised Goku was alive as well.

"He's coming" said, Beerus.

The moment he said that a white light erupted from the crater and everybody was stunned, a figure soon could be seen from the light as if a god had descended onto the stage, when it was over, what stood was Goku but there was something different about him.

[Temporary Clan Member Son Goku has entered Ultra Instinct: Partially]

Ultra-Instinct? Yamcha thought, what was that?

He went searching only to have his eyes almost pop out from the description.

[Ultra Instinct: A state of mind that only leave instinct. This state is so hard to get into that not even a god can obtain it. However, this user has yet to achieve full ultra-instinct as they have just step into it using a spirit bomb]

NANI!?

Everybody from the Z fighters couldn't help but look at Yamcha expression and it was one of pure shock and surprise.

"Goku's, about to show us something amazing" Said, Yamcha.

And then a second later, Goku moved.

Faster than all of them could see, they realised he had past Jiren a second later.

And then with an impossible turn around, he and Jiren came face to face and Jiren punched in the air.

Goku dodged as if Jiren was punching in slow motion before using his fist to punch, Jiren met his and their fist's meet each other creating a shockwave that left them all in shock.

Suddenly Goku was a feet away but Jiren burst through the cloud of smoke to meet him with a fist.

Goku jumped a millisecond before Jiren fist came down and it was done so effortless as well.

When Jiren turned around they were all shocked to see a graze on the mighty Jiren cheek.

When did Goku attack!?

The two that were with Jiren came down.

"You don't know when to give up, Son Goku!" said, Toppo. "You already lost!"

And then both of them attacked him only for something shocking to happen.

Goku seamlessly caught before their attacks and threw them like they were children.

It shocked everyone including the gods.

"T-That's not normal!" said, Tien.

"What happened all of a sudden, Goku?" said, Krillin.

And as Yamcha watched Goku show the world, just how scary ultra-instinct was, even at an entrance level, he wondered why he wasn't super happy for his friend getting this amazing power and go one on one with the most dangerous guy on the stage.

Goku was their only hope, he should be the most happiest that Goku had a chance to threw him off.

However, Goku was on burrowed steam from the spirit ball and it soon ran out, the moment it did, the tables turned immediately.

"Saiyans are intresting beings. However," said, Jiren, and the smoke cleared to show him catching Goku attack.

Goku ultra-instinct left him and Jiren fired back.

Vegeta managed to save him but out of energy Goku was soon kidnapped when his back was turned.

Yamcha felt Frieza Kai next to Goku before Goku went missing.

He reappeared right in front of Frieza and saw a wounded Goku just about to be blown up.

Wait.

Frieza was restoring his energy!

"To think you have a bit of a heart" said, Yamcha to Frieza.

"I'm not going soft" said, Frieza. "I'm just repaying a debt. I need him to fight that monster, Jiren. I can't possible go"

Of course.

Yamcha knew Goku was their best bet and when Goku had no way to recover, Frieza would stab him in the back.

Let your enemy do the work for you.

"You are a person who has no honour" said, Yamcha before he instant transmissioned away.

He appeared and saw Hit, try his hand at Jiren, however Jiren was just too much of a monster for him to go up against, Jiren pushed Hit to work with his team mates.

It didn't work and Hit ended up in the spectators stand.

The look on Champa face when Hit appeared next to him, was one for the books, suddenly Grand Priest announced.

"The Tournament of Power is now half over" said, Grand Priest and the Zeno's behind cheered.

The sky above began to get lighter before their very eyes.

Jiren leapt a bunch of rocks and both Toppo and Dispo appeared like bodyguards.

He had the gall to start mediating which irritated everybody but they couldn't do a thing because he had established himself as god of the Stage.

But of course, there was still idiots on the stage, one idiot soon appeared thinking it was his chance only to be blown away within a distance and caught by his team mate.

They both ran with their tails between their legs.

Everybody knew Goku was weak now and need time to recover so they were eager to go after him first.

Yamcha did not let them get close to Goku.

[Location Instant Reverse Transmission]

They all heard a fighter scream as he was brutally plunged over the edge.

Goku looked at the suddenly appearing Yamcha with stunned eye's.

"Goku" said, Yamcha. "I'm really sorry for what happened with the Spirit bomb, I did not realise it would end like that. But the fact of the matter is, I'm not strong enough to fight Jiren. You are. So as an apology. I'm going to protect you until you have your energy back"

He did not dare try touching Goku with his Kai, who knows what would happen.

And Goku accepted his protection even though it was shameful.

"It looks like Yamcha is going to protect Goku until he gets his energy back" said, Whis. "That's a very smart move"

Both Krillin and Tien was stunned.

"YAMCHA PROTECT HIM TILL YOUR LAST BREATH!" said, Beerus, to think he would ever say that.

Suddenly four robots appeared ready to assault Goku, but Yamcha didn't get to do anything.

Caulifla did.

She delivered blows to all of them and they were sent flying.

"Thank you" said, Yamcha.

However.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! SON GOKU! FIGHT ME OR ARE YOU GOING TO HIDE BEHIND THIS ROUGH LOOKING GUY!?" said, Caulifa, her brutal words hit him in the heart.

"It's Lor-" Yamcha began.

"I still don't care!" she said, going straight for his heart again. "Goku, I didn't know you were such a coward."

A Coward?

"Yamcha. Step aside" said, Goku and Yamcha became to depressed and walked away without putting up a fight.

They all knew unless Yamcha knocked him out, Goku would fight.

But there was no doubt in his mind that Goku would win.

He leapt away only to run into some weirdo who reminded him of Saiyaman who had been punched by in the gut by No. 17.

"What's wrong?" suddenly Yamcha voice said.

"Well" the guy began only to realise too late who he was.

Yamcha punched him through rocks and he flew out the stage.

Nobody was shocked, to see Yamcha body count rise.

The grand priest announced the fighter was out.

That's when Yamcha got a notification.

[Temporary member Son Goku has entered Ultra Instinct: Entry level]

When he saw who Goku was up against, the merged form of Caulifla and Renso, Yamcha was shocked to see how many fighters from Universe 6 were in the spectator stand including Cobba.

As it stands right now, Universe 6 was in the verge of perishing.

Yamcha sat down and watched, he watched the fight that taught Goku more about the Ultra instinct.

He couldn't believe that thw two sister's, who could only transform into super saiyan one, could now overpower Superpower God and blue within minutes.

They lost once Goku obtained a deeper understanding of Ultra instinct.

Yamcha was very envious of the Saiyan genes, he hadn't grown since this tournament began at all and he was too petrified of going near Jiren.

Was he going to pick off the bottom fighters and leave Goku and Vegeta to win the tournament.

Man, wouldn't it be nice to even win this tournament..

He shook his head.

Impossible for him.

He helped Goku to walk which Goku gladly accepted, soon 17 and 18 joined them.

"We've come to help" said, 17.

"I feel embarrassed having so many people suddenly protecting me" said, Goku, it's usually him protecting them.

However, they didn't expect to be surrounded by the remaining members of Universe 2.

"We'll done my universe 2 warriors" said, Heles god of destruction for Universe 2. "Now go and end this exhausted man."

And Yamcha honestly felt disgusted that two weird looking women were planning to send love to him, however Roize and Ribaranna had a grudge against both 17 and 18.

So Yamcha was left with the three who apparently didn't make the cut for something he didn't care about.

Soon Yamcha was being stared down by Rabanra, Zirloin and Zarbuto, all from Universe 2.

"So we have to get past this guy" said, Rabanra. "It shouldn't be too hard. We have numbers on our side. Let's see how you handle us, Mister Lord"

And Goku tried to stand only to wobble, he was clearly in no shape to fight.

If Yamcha wasn't in front…

"YAMCHA! DON'T YOU DARE LOOSE!" said, Beerus.

Yamcha was the last line of defense.

All three came at him at once.

And what happen next was shocking for Goku to see, Yamcha acted like he had Ultra instinct and dodged the two attack's at the side, and then he leaned forward and turn around just as Zirloin attack came fully down, all three of them widen their eyes too late.

Yamcha landed blows on all three of them.

Universe 2 gods could only watch in shock as all of them were hit with Yamcha quickly attacks before he put them out of their misery.

[Location Reverse Instant transmission]

All three went plummeting.

"Rabanra, Zirloin and Zarbuto from Universe 2 are out" announced Grand priest and Yamcha did not know why but he had a sick feeling that if he hadn't ended it so fast, he would see something really disgusting.

He turned to Goku to see the fighter looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He said, "Did I say I'll protect you? You are the hope of Universe 7 after all"

And then they saw a beam that was made from Gohan Kai and two people were sent fallen off the stage.

Both 17 and 18 came back safe and sound.

Everybody knew what would happen next.

"Universe 2 and Universe 6..." said, the Grand Priest. "Will be erased!"

The two Zeno's raised their hands up and said. "Yes!"

Everybody from their had a few seconds to say goodbye but the two universe's left the most impact on Universe 7.

And just like that, Universe 6 and 2 were erased.

There was now only 13 minutes left.

And scene!

I realised I made a mistake in a previous chapter so I have to rework it to be able to release the next chapter. Next chapter, there are only three universe's left and Universe 3 rears it's head. Thing's get worse when a new warrior is born and Piccolo is knocked out of the stage. However, when working together, Yamcha is soon reminded of his mind training and he's so useful that everybody realises he's the giants opponent. Review/fav and follow!


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: Ready for Badassness? You're in luck!

I do not own Dragon Ball Super.

Enjoy!

There were three Universe left.

Because of Yamcha intervention, Piccolo was still in the tournament.

The worst thing Yamcha feared had come to pass; Universe 11 was now looking at him.

"We have to be careful from now on," said, Gohan.

"So, our last opponent would be universe 11," said, Goku.

"But there's still" Gohan began.

"Universe 3, right," said, 18, knowing Goku could only think of Jiren right now.

And that was the start Universe 3 needed as both 18 and 19 were attacked by robotic arms.

Yamcha felt like he wasn't even there as everybody went at it with machines that didn't get tired or get scratched.

But eventually the fight was ended by Gohan charged up Kai beam, and the scientist guy looked defeated.

"I'm sorry, but we have to make you drop out now," said, Gohan, as he approached the man with his father and Vegeta.

Suddenly the man started laughing.

"What's so funny?" said, Vegeta.

"I don't want to use this," said, the man getting up. "But I have no choice" he raised his staff up, and it began to shine. "I shall drop you from the fighting stage even if it costs me, my life! Observe! Universe 3 most powerful and secret technique!"

The smoke rose and out came the robots that had combined, completely fine and up.

Everybody know whatever was happening next was going to be big.

The light was too bright as the man merged with the robots; the light was enough to even put Beerus on edge.

"What are they planning to do, now!" said, Beerus.

When the thing finished transforming, something huge stood on the stage, the power was enough to knock anybody off their feet, and the giant stood as if he was god.

"It's huge!" said, Gohan.

"Hmph. So what?" said, Vegeta.

Even 18 and 19 were thinking of joining this fight while Frieza fell back.

It merely yelled, and Yamcha was almost knocked clean off his feet, and even Goku was forced back.

Suddenly it flexed its back and beams come from it, it rained down from everyone, and everybody began to dodge, even Universe 11 wasn't speared, but Jiren cooly knocked the beam coming towards them, back.

And then Yamcha noticed something as he gained the group.

"Where's Piccolo?" He said.

And it got everybody attention.

They all scanned the area but couldn't feel him. However, they were all shocked to see Piccolo was on the bench!

Nani!?

"I tried to run, but it got me," said, Piccolo, the way he was outed had been shameful, a yell and a blast.

It had claimed him a causality.

"Piccolo-san!" said, Gohan.

The monster smiled and stood above them like a god.

"I, Vegeta-sama, will see if your strength is the real deal or not!" said, Vegeta before turning Super Saiyan. "Take this! Big Bang Attack!"

The attack flew towards it, only for the monster to slap it away as if to say 'Bitch please' and the attack hit a mountain.

"What!?" said, Vegeta shocked.

It laughed and then begun running at a speed that was shocking for its size, before slamming down its fist in front of them and having them dodge.

But it wasn't done, it kicked, punch, screamed, anything to try and pummel each and every one of them, each time a body part hit the ground, there was a ridiculous shockwave felt through the whole stage and the monster managed to force the stage to tip on its axis.

They all fell back, far away from it.

"What is that monster!?" said, 18.

They all saw it from a distance, it was began casually strolling and crushing everything its path, the ground shook with each step.

"It's so powerful," said, Goku. "We all have to attack it together!"

"You don't need to tell me!" said, Vegeta.

And then Gohan powered up and so did Goku, both father and son rushed forward while everybody was behind them, the monster swung only for all of them to split, confusing it.

Then on Goku signal, they attacked the thing at 6 points of its body, however when they all got close something activated within it, and suddenly it could hit every one of them.

But Yamcha managed to move back a mini-second before the fist could smash into him.

When the smoke cleared, everybody noticed, everybody but Yamcha was down even Goku who was super Saiyan God!

When they all got up, they saw him standing strong, not a single bruise on him.

Over course, the monster was peeved when it saw it hadn't hit Yamcha, and Yamcha began to run when it saw it was mad and everybody else as well when it moved forward.

It suddenly grew interested in Frieza who was watching not that far away and changed direction.

"Frieza!" said, Goku.

Frieza was soon assaulted and tried to fire back, but the monster had beams of its own and cancelled his attack, the monster didn't stay on him for long and started trying to catch somebody.

Not a single person wanted to find out what would happen if the giant caught them.

18 was caught.

"No 18!" said, Krillin, but what happened next was shocking.

It opened its mouth and draw her closer.

It intent ended to eat her!

"Oh, no. Run!" said, Tien.

But before the hand could release her, suddenly Yamcha appeared and forced the hand to open with brutal strength that shocked the creature and then he grabbed 18 and instant transmissioned away.

When they were far away, she was in shock and so was everybody else.

Again, Yamcha had stood out.

"Are you okay, 18?" He said, making sure she could stand on her own, knowing Krillin was most likely thanking him, and he was right.

The monster's three crystals light up, and Goku warned everybody to be on guard.

It suddenly grinned and then punched right in front of it despite nobody being there, a red void opened up, and suddenly Yamcha was feeling something was coming from above Goku head, however, before he could warn him, the fist came down and crushed Goku.

"Dad!" said, Gohan.

Goku was revealed to be hurt when the fist came up.

"What the?" said, Krillin. "The Punch Warped!"

"It warped time and space through sheer will power!" said, Piccolo.

"Damn it! It's unbelievable!" said, Beerus.

Universe 3, Kai was looking smug.

The monster than began to punch at random places in the air and each fist warped, hardly anybody saw the fist coming.

However, Yamcha was the only one who managed to dodge the punch coming towards him while everybody was punch to their knees.

"Nani?" said, the Kai from that universe.

Everybody but Yamcha was on the ground.

Only Yamcha stood.

It was in that moment, everybody knew.

Yamcha was this thing opponent.

Suddenly the monster began to punch in the air, and Yamcha dodge the fist that came from below him, he walked forward, and it began to punch like crazy, warping time and space but Yamcha continued to dodge.

In front of all his friends and gods, he dodged them all and what was more shocking was that he began to close his eyes.

It was like training.

Left, right, Up, down.

Everybody could only look at him in shock as he somehow knew where the punches would come from and dodge accordingly.

It wasn't long before he was within a hair breath of the monster and the monster went for a direct confrontation, it punched at him.

"Yamcha!" said, Krillin.

However, there was only a mild shock wave when the fist made contact.

What happened next was shocking for everybody to see.

The monster visible began to be lifted off its feet, lifted by none other than Yamcha!

The huge thing was being lifted by Yamcha!

Everybody had to rub their eyes to believe what they were seeing.

The Zeno's leaned in interested, even the Grand Priest looked interested.

Yamcha smirked as he lifted the monster up and said. "What to know a little secret? Your weight..." he then yelled. "MEANS NOTHING TO ME!"

He threw him.

He threw him!

Everybody looked in absolute shock as the giant thing was sent flying and crashed through several giant rocks and caused a giant shockwave as it landed.

Universe 3 gods looked ready to have a heart attack.

Even Universe 7 spectators looked ready to have a heart attack as well, Beerus eyes were wide with shock, and everybody eyes mirrored his own.

The creature itself looked shocked to be thrown and tried to get up, only to see Frieza.

In its mind, he was an easy target.

And if the monster wasn't mad before, it was mad now.

It roared and went on a complete rampage, it formed a red ball of destruction and threw it at the ground, everybody ran away while they fired at the creature.

Watching from afar, it was like an explosion party.

It was attacking everyone, no matter where they were, and it was doing it all at the same thing, Yamcha found himself dodging, only to see 17 in trouble too late, the ground crumbled under the force of being hounded by the attack.

The monster pushed him the edge, seeing this the monster went to finish 17 off and shot beams out of its mouth.

17 was pushed over the edge.

"Oh, no!" Seventeen said.

And then 18 jumped after him, Yamcha couldn't hear what they were saying but could imagine 18 sacrificing herself.

We'll; they were both going to survive.

[Instant Transmission]

Suddenly he was underneath 18 who was sacrificing herself for her brother, and her eyes widened in shock when she saw him, he grabbed hold of her.

[Air Walk]

Yamcha began to jumper high and higher with her in his arms; he grabbed 17 when he was high enough, and both of them had their eyes widened in shock.

He made it to the stage and placed them both on it and stood and said. "I will take care of him."

Everybody was shocked.

And then for the first time, Yamcha powered up.

He had no idea how his power would skyrocket, but he did in that moment, the sky began red and power pulsed out of him several times over before settling down.

Everybody was downright shocked to feel the extent of his power, even Vegeta and Frieza were shocked.

For the first time, Jiren looked at Yamcha who had power rolling off him.

"W-What was is this?" said, Piccolo in the stand, smoke was warped around Yamcha like it was dancing.

It was the power of peak Lord.

And then Yamcha did something.

[Lord Will]

Suddenly the monster was on its knee's, everybody was shocked, including Universe 3 own fighters as Yamcha brought the thing to its knee's.

But the thing wouldn't allow itself to submit, so it tried to punch him through a warp, only for Yamcha to stop it, using a mere palm and then something appeared on the monster palm.

It was a small fist.

Yamcha had struck.

The monster arm retracted back, and they all heard the Monster scream in pain.

Its arm was broken!

Its screams could be heard all over the stage.

And then it looked at Yamcha and Yamcha became the scariest thing it had ever seen, as an unbelievable pressure slammed on its shoulder's.

The monster began retreating back.

The monster that had been cockily walking around was now backing away in fear!

Nobody would have believed it if they hadn't seen it!

He was running from Yamcha.

"What's wrong?" said, Yamcha as he walked forward. "Weren't you cocky just now? Didn't you make everybody run in fear of you?"

His words echoed through the stage and carried an unbelievable amount power with each word; in that moment he put a proud guy like Vegeta to shame in presence.

The monster grew wing's and jumped in the air, flying, it seemed to have regained some of that courage.

A beam suddenly began to grow above it, easily big enough to destroy everybody and take the whole stage with them.

Yamcha suddenly swiped his hand to the right.

The ball lost its energy.

Everybody looked shocked including the monster.

Suddenly Yamcha disappeared and met the monster in the air, he delivered a punch to the side, everybody was shocked but the monster quickly recovered and returned it with his own punch, both their punches met, and a huge shock erupted when fist met fist.

Everybody thought the fight between Jiren and Goku would be the highlight of the tournament, but Yamcha was proving that wrong.

Yamcha may not have ultra-instinct, but he too was a monster.

Everybody could only open their mouths as Yamcha went tow to tow with the giant, and like Goku who went ultra-instinct, Yamcha learned at full power against an opponent who could take it.

Suddenly Yamcha was landed more than one hit before the monster could fully lunch an attack.

Speed.

Power.

Balance.

Yamcha outclassed the monster in all.

"Ooh," said, the Zeno on the right.

"Lord Yamcha, is so strong!" said, Zeno on the left.

In front of his friends and gods, Yamcha was showing them how much of a monster he had become in a single year and the spectators were at the edge of the seats from shock.

The former androids had their eyes widened in shock.

Both Toppa and Dispo had their eyes wide.

Even Goku, Vegeta and Frieza were left speechless, as they were forced to re-evaluate Yamcha before their very eyes.

Vermoud, the god of Destruction for Universe 11 was left speechless.

Even Beerus looked shocked at finding out how strong Yamcha was.

Eventually, they all realised, Yamcha was now using the monster as target practise!

It had gotten to that point!

The monster had been beaten black and blue before Yamcha let him go by merely thrust into his chest, the monster was thrown out of the stage after crashing through countless mountains of course.

The monster sunk to the bottom and everybody that made up the monster was badly hurt in the spectator bench.

Everybody on Universe 3 bench minds had stopped working after they had witnessed the beat down of their so-called ultimate secret weapon at the hands of a human.

The Grand Priest said. "Universe 3 has lost!"

The two Zeno put their hand up, and they glowed.

The whole of Universe 3 was erased just like that, but even in the final seconds, the whole bench was still coming to terms with Yamcha strength.

Yamcha dropped to the floor and deactivated his aura.

[Reputation Level UP!]

Lord Yamcha of the Wang Fang Fist Tribe.

The Strongest Human Alive.

And scene!

Did you like this chapter? This chapter just wrote itself: next chapter, the aftermath of Yamcha shocking display of strength. Only Universe 7 and 11 are left, Despo wants Yamcha. Speed vs strength, who will win? Review/fav and follow!


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Dragon ball Super.

Enjoy!

There was only 2 Universes left and the clock was ticking, however, instead of going on an all-out brawl, everybody was staring at Yamcha.

He had shocked the whole stage and spectators.

It wasn't often that you see gods with their mouths open in shock but Yamcha had done just that.

"What an interesting human," said, Grand Priest.

"That fight was amazing," said, Zeno on the right.

"Yes! Who could have thought a human being could be so strong" said, Zeno on the left. "Go Lord Yamcha!"

"Go Lord Yamcha!" Said, the other Zenos.

Both of them cheering for him and waited to see what he would do next.

"Y-Yamcha beat, that Giant!" Said, Krillin his eyes shocked from the fight he had just witnessed.

Everybody thought the remaining universe 7 fighters would have to band together to defeat that thing but Yamcha took it down single handily.

"I-It was like there was no size difference and he went toe to toe with it," said, Tien.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it," said, Piccolo.

And Beerus had to think back to the first meeting with Yamcha about how he bragged about being the strongest one there, only to be blown away by a sneeze.

And then he thought about the Yamcha who appeared after a year, not only did he feel odd but there was something in the way he held himself.

"So this is what you became after a single year?" Said, Beerus.

He had no choice but to approve.

"Hmm," said, Whis.

He had never seen such a strong human in the years he had been alive.

Maybe Humanity had been evolving right under his nose and he had been too blind to notice it.

Yamcha existence was making many gods rethink their views on humanity.

Those who didn't knew that the Wang Fang First Tribe was brand spanking new, thought its sole existence in Universe 7, meant that humans most likely were much stronger than the ones in their own universe.

Yamcha turned around and said, as the usual Yamcha, instead of the crazy powerful guy who beat the living daily lights out of a giant that was supposed to be Universe 3 trump card.

"Told you guys, I would take care of it. Am I awesome or what?"

Everybody stared at him included Goku and Vegeta.

Suddenly 17 said. "Goku-san, I think you made a huge blunder in the original lineup"

"Eh?" Said, Goku.

"I agree, you should have asked Yamcha instead of that old man," said 18.

They all remembered how Yamcha was very vocal about how much he thought Goku would ask him before he ended up embarrassing himself.

Goku felt highly embarrassed as he said. "Don't blame me. How was I supposed to know Yamcha became this strong? I thought he was weaker than Master Rochi." Before he noticed Yamcha and said. "No offense"

"None taken," said, Yamcha. "When you didn't pick me, of course, I was frustrated, Goku but it provided me with motivation to get stronger. I wasn't delusional in thinking I could replace any of you, but Master Roshi was very realistic for me to aim for"

"Yes, it couldn't be hard to aim for somebody who has half a foot in the grave," said, Vegeta.

However, you could see the difference in Vegeta eyes, it was one of caution and Yamcha had a very bad feeling that after this Tournament Vegeta would drag him out to do battle, whether he liked it or not.

Thank God for the well hidden Clan grounds.

Yamcha turned to what was left of Universe 11 and saw them waiting patiently.

"Lord Yamcha of the Wolf Fang Fist Clan," said, Daipo. "How about tangling with me?"

He surprised all of them.

"So you want him, Daipo?" Said Toppo.

"My speed against his strength would be an interesting match up," said, Daipo. "There are many fighters left. It would be easy to pick them off"

And Yamcha seemed to have accepted the challenge.

It was fine with him as long as Jiren didn't get off his throne to battle him.

Yamcha was okay by the very real possibility that this could be his last match and wanted to go out with a bang.

"Goku," Yamcha said, getting the Saiyan attention. "I'm counting on you to take down Jiren. This most likely is going to be my last fight."

He had stunned them by given them his reality check, he had proven to be one of their best fighters in his last match unexpectedly.

He was saying goodbye.

And then both Yamcha and Daipo went at it, Toppo went to finish off the rest and Jiren just watched as the King of the stage.

The instant Yamcha clashed hands with Daipo, he knew the fighter was testing him, wondering how fast he could keep up.

Faster, Faster.

Yamcha couldnt afford to take his eyes away when Toppo went into God of destruction mode and started wiping out his teammates.

And than Daipo found his limit.

It went downhill from there.

A missed punch here, a missed kick there.

It was nothing normally but when your with a guy who can lend countless punches on you within a second, it starts getting worrying.

Yamcha couldn't keep up at all and if he tried to instant transmission to provide him space, Daipo was there to make sure he couldn't concentrate to make that move.

It got to point that Daipo was actually faster than his healing ability.

How can somebody be so fast!? Yamcha couldn't help but think as he was getting the stuffing kicked out of him.

His nose couldn't do a thing if even that couldn't keep up.

The only saving grace was that in terms of power, Yamcha was a lot stronger than Daipo so the pain wasn't enough for him to stop thinking.

Universe 7 spectators could only watch in horror seeing what was happening to Yamcha.

And than Daipo made a mistake, he used his tail to grab Yamcha and tried to sweez him to unconsciousness.

He believed Yamcha was in too much pain to do anything, and made sure to open the wounds that had yet to heal.

But Yamcha kept his mouth shut despite the agonising pain he was clearly in.

"Oh? Your body must be killing you, Lord Yamcha" said, Daipo. "You have quiet the pride not to scream"

Pride?

Daipo knew nothing of his history, Yamcha had been getting his ass kick since he was 15, his first beating was at the hands of tiny Goku and it accelerated from there.

He had endured well worse pain, he still cringing from the blow to his below from Hero all those years ago, decades later.

Nothing can top that even a hole through his heart.

Yamcha fought through the pain and instant transmission out, surprising all those who saw.

He made sure to transmission further way until his wounds were healed and then he noticed the blood that was now all over Daipo tail.

[Wolf Nose]

He purchases some eyes and something else, Daipo was very happy to wait for him.

He appeared before Daipo and said. "I'm ready for round 2"

"You should have run," said, Daipo and than he ran and when Yamcha hand out to punch, he suddenly increased his speed.

Daipo landed a kick to the chin but what the fighter didn't expect was for the punch to suddenly take a U-Tun and punch him in the back of the head making him fall forwards.

Yamcha was ready for the fall and headbuttef Daipo to the face.

He grabbed the fighter and then began to headbutt him over and over again, Daipo couldn't escape and Yamcha brushed off how it hurt to have his head collide with a skull over and over again.

"L-Let me go!" Daigo said before his tail come down and gave him blows.

"Let's get injured together," said, Yamcha.

"Nani!?" Said, Daigo, this guy was nuts!

With each swing, both Yamcha and Daigo drew closer and closer to the edge.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Those who looked saw both Yamcha and Daigo heavily injured and been led to the edge, Yamcha made it a mission to stay close to him and eventual they got to the edge.

It was now time for the true battle.

Yamcha threw Daigo only for the fighter to lath onto his arms, his face bleeding, red and puffy.

"Bastard! Either you go down or we both go down today!" Said, Daigo.

Yamcha kicked but Daigo held on, he punched breaking bones but Daigo held on.

Daigo tried to climb but what awaited him was a Kai blast.

It was obvious to anybody that he won't let go and Yamcha couldn't instant transmission because he would take them both to safety.

His options were limited.

"Damn you!" He said as he got an idea.

"YAMCHA SHAKE HIM OFF!" Yelled Beerus.

"Make him out, Daipo!" Said Vermound.

He had not prepared for the appearance of this human.

Daigo smirked but that smirk turned to surprise when Yamcha suddenly let go.

That surprise loosen the grip and Yamcha used a Kai blast to get distance between them before Daigo could recover and then instant transmission.

He landed onto the ground and Daigo cursed the day he was born as he fell to the spectator's ring.

[Reputation+8]

His god of destruction wasn't happy to see him especially when Tippo appeared as well in the spectator seat.

However, Universe 7 also had casualties as well.

Both Gohan and 18 had been taken out by Tippo.

Yamcha was healing and looked up.

He had survived.

He was in the finals.

Yamcha felt pride that he had gotten this far, he felt pride that he had proven that a human being can stand amongst these strong monsters.

And then it finally hit him.

Where was Ji-

A short kick was delivered to his stomach.

By Jiren.

Jiren had come for him first and everybody was shocked and surprised.

To Yamcha that simple kick had drained him by 70 percent in HP points.

He spat out blood and than Jiren grabbed him by the legs and throw him up in the air.

And than Jiren opened fire.

"YAMCHA!" ALL of universe 7 said.

And than Yamcha was blown up.

Jiren turned his back and felt the remembrance of instant transmission.

He knew Yamcha was in no condition to fight and he was right.

Yamcha manage to get away but the damage was severe.

It was so severer that the moment he reappeared, he flopped to the floor and was unconsciousness.

On his chest was a massive hole and he was bleeding profoundly.

Lord Yamcha of The Wolf Fang Fist tribe was done.

Those who watched and were rooting for Universe 7 were in shock.

Universe 11 were celebrating, the human mance was taken care of, none of the Z Fighters could help Yamcha because Jiren made sure to get in everybody way.

Jiren would come and throw him before he could die so he does't get disqualified.

Meanwhile, Yamcha soul left his body and he stood in shock over it.

He tried to get back into it, only to receive an electric shock but the bleeding stopped.

He heard.

[Owner is unfit for this fight. System will now be taking over]

"Nani!?" He said, what the hell did that mean?

Suddenly Yamcha saw his finger move and he began to get up.

"Nani!?" He said.

Everybody watching was shocked to see not only his bleeding stop but he stood up and then came the heat that rolled off his body.

He said in a robotic tone.

"I will take you on,"

His eyes opened and everybody saw his eyes were solid black.

Every single person the field could tell there was something wrong with Yamcha.

Out of his mouth came.

[System Start]

And the scene!

Next chapter, System versus Jiren, his suddenly strength blew a everyone away but it isn't enough to defeat Jiren. But the fight is a corner stone for Yamcha. Review/ fav and follow!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Dragon Ball Super.

Enjoy!

The instant he said that Yamcha disappeared and then Jiren suddenly found himself assaulted.

[Activating Lord Will] he said, just to add pressure onto Jiren and didn't care about everybody else.

[Activating Wolf Nose] he said. [Activating Multitasking Skill] [Activating All seeing eyes] [Activating Spring arms]

It was shocking.

Those who could stand were on their feet when they felt Yamcha fully unleashed his power without restraints.

And Jiren was feeling it because he was forced into proper combat.

It was shocking seeing Yamcha fully unleashed.

But.

"There are two Yamcha's on the field," said, Beerus.

"Yes," said, Whis.

They could see what the mortals could not.

There was a transparent Yamcha on that field staring at the other in shock.

This most likely wasn't a good thing, that there was two of them out there.

Had they split?

Who was controlling the other?

Was it the power he had gained? What happens when that power runs out?

Meanwhile, those on the stage were feeling shock.

To them, the Yamcha who refused to even catch Jiren eye before was now going toe to toe with him without fear and holding his own.

It was a complete one-eighty from a few minutes ago.

Vegeta clenched his fist from the feeling that Yamcha had just spent one year to obtain the power he spent years to gain.

Was that system? Thought Yamcha, it was so fast, it was holding its own against Jiren.

Was he even needed?

That thought suddenly emerged from his mind and then came others.

System was so strong on its own, he wasnt this strong when he was using it.

It didn't need a pilot.

It didn't need him.

These clothes on his back, the Clan he founded, the money, the power, the respect, the children he gained.

Everything was given to him by the system.

Was there a single thing, he honestly gained without the systems help?

He wouldn't even be here if he didn't exploit Goku and Vegeta using the system.

He really was a waste of space, and now System was going to defeat Ji-

Something flew right past him and he looked with eyes to see System completely wrecked in a creator, next to him.

Silence.

System wasn't getting up.

He was done.

"He took care of that persistent human so easily," said, Frieza.

Jiren really was an unstoppable monster.

Suddenly Jiren went on the assault and Goku, Vegeta and 17 attacked together but the way he didn't even glance at Yamcha told them despite all that power, he wasn't worth to even be in his sights.

"Damn it!" Said, Yamcha, despite all his efforts, this was the best he could do.

No.

"Get up, System!" He said, "I know you have more juice left in you!"

However, he didn't expect to be answered.

"Why?"

The question echoed in his ears.

He didn't use his mouth but the question was spoken.

"Why do I have to get up?" It said. "Within seconds, I know I could not defeat Jiren. I was merely wasting energy. Why should I get up?"

Why?

"You should get up to help, Goku and Vegeta thats why!" Said, Yamcha. "The more people face Jiren, the higher the chance our Universe survives!"

"Is that all?" Said, System stunning him. "Just to help? Then why waste energy? But then again, this is what we've been doing for years"

"What?" Said, Yamcha.

"From the time since the original Piccolo, we have let Son Goku take care of the strongest," said, System. "It's because we are human. We are inferior. Everybody here knows it. Wasn't it our plan from the beginning to allow Goku or Vegeta to fight the strongest? Our whole team planned this, it's been an unspoken role for years. Why should I get up, and waste energy? We've done what we could. We've achieved our goal to get into this tournament. We have proven to our teammates that we aren't useless. Why fight now?"

Yamcha was shocked.

What?

But the system was right.

His goal had been to get into the tournament of power from the very beginning, he wanted to prove to his teammates that he was a valuable member of the team.

The fact that he was here, meant that he was strong.

He had changed his teammates and even god's perception of him and wiped out a universe for offending him.

He was in the finals!

By all rights, he should wait for Jiren to throw him off the stage and those who were out would welcome him with open arms.

They would congratulate him on a job well done and he would be known as the strongest human to ever live.

He should be content with this.

So then why?

Why did he not feel like cheering for Vegeta and Goku as they battle Frieza in Super Saiyan blue and with kaioken x20?

He looked at 17.

Another support for Goku and Vegeta.

The guy was amazing for simply training on the island and yet he could injure Jiren.

No.

No 17 was formally an android, it was expected that he would have an advantage over the human race.

Suddenly Yamcha saw Frieza come and begin to drag his unconscious self to what thankfully was a safer place instead of throwing him over the edge.

"Your a nuisance out there," said, Frieza. "I've never met such a freakish human"

And then he disappeared and came down on Jiren with rage.

Jiren swatted him like a fly even when he went golden.

Vegeta, Goku, Frieza, Yamcha.

They were all down and Universe 7 was finished.

But a slim hope came from a small blast.

It was 17.

Listening to the conversation between the two, Yamcha couldn't help but be stunned that 17 planned to win this and take his family on a cruise.

Wasn't he just the help?

Why was he aiming to overcome Jiren?

But hearing Jiren backstory, it made Yamcha feel shame.

Shame because he thought Jiren was born so strong from the beginning.

Once upon a time even Jiren was considered very weak but look at him now, beating the best fighters in all the universes to their knees.

"Strength is absolute," said Jiren, before he pulled a red beam from his palms.

He released it and in midair, it became like a sun crashing down on everything and heading straight for Goku and Vegeta who could barely move.

But 17 came and put himself between him and them.

He planned to sacrifice himself!

"Stop it!" Said, 18 from the spectator's circle. "You're not strong enough! Save yourself!"

But 17 was as stubborn as a mule.

He didn't move and instead protected both Goku and Vegeta.

"I've given up on my cruise," said, 17. "You should be greateful"

In seconds Jiren attack was now at his fingertips.

"Sacrificing myself is a very human thing to do. I like it." said, 17 before he self-destructed.

Just like that Jiren attack was cancelled but he was gone.

Goku and Vegeta were saved and on their feet, thanks to 17.

"Even he, who wanted to win," said, System. "Reduced himself to the help, in the end, to make way for both Goku and Vegeta. This is what you want to us to be?"

"There is nothing wrong with being the help," said, Yamcha, 17 distruction had been profound and respectable.

"Then allow me to ask you, this," said, the system. "Why have we been the help for decades and yet we never gained such respect?"

Yamcha was stunned.

The system was right.

Vegeta was using the health 17 gave him to try and defeat Jiren to honour him.

But he had died and been heavily injured in the past and yet, he never saw such a fire in Vegeta eyes.

He had even saved Goku life once when he had that heart disease and yet, he didn't see Goku even thinking about him.

"If we were to help, would we push Vegeta to such extent?" Said, System as they watched Vegeta who was in no shape to even transform go after Jiren.

The proud Saiyan obviously lost but he had gained the respect of the whole stage and those watching.

And when he fell, he put his remaining power to Goku to allow him to full heal up.

It was now down to Goku to defeat Jiren.

Goku.

It was always Goku.

Suddenly what Piccolo said came back to him.

"No, Vegeta needs to talk to Yamcha," said, Piccolo surprising them all. "A person spiritual energy comes from their spirit, in it contains their true thoughts and feelings. His spirit energy not only rejected us, it refused to help Goku. What does that tell you?"

Silence.

Wait.

For the first time, Yamcha listened to himself and he was horrified.

D-Deep down, did he not want to help Goku?

Did he want to take on Jiren himself and win?

No.

That would make him a terrible friend and selfish.

"Does it truly make us that? We were that way in the beginning" said, System stunning him. "We were 16 and yet we were so proud. The name Lord Yamcha was given to use by Puar and yet we wore it proudly. We were unmatched, we even defeat Goku. What happened to us?"

Yes, what did happen to them?

He remembered that he used to be one of the toughest fighters on the entire planet.

The young him wouldn't have cowered if he saw Vegeta or even Frieza.

He even ended up getting Bulma, a girl and concurred his fear.

But look at him now.

Aside from his fear of woman being concurred and power level, how was he better then his younger self?

For decades he had been content to bow his head and just be reduced to a help.

He remembered the day, Goku fought him and won.

Knowing that the only reason he had won against Goku was because he was starving, was a blow, he swallowed.

He had never lost before and subconsciously entered a submissive state.

He was no longer that proud fighter but a pushover, Yamcha remembered how downhill it got for him.

He remembered the day he realised no matter how hard he trained, Goku would always be better than him because he had the better genes.

To see a child not even see him an opponent anymore, made him feel worthless and that worthless gave way to doing anything to be useful.

He destroyed his pride and self-worth, content with merely being included in a group that Goku had gathered.

And yet, despite having everything he ever dreamed of now, he was still bowing his head.

He was still the helper.

He gave up at the semifinals instead of going all the way and trying to make everybody bow.

Lord Yamcha?

What use was that title, if it was all an act and he didn't feel like a Lord?

Why had he been born human, a race that was constantly being stepped on. He could make rivals and yet it was nothing compared to Goku's rivals.

And let's not forgot the fear he knew would someday be true.

One day, his Saiyan kids would easily suppress him because of their Saiyan blood.

Nothing, he did mattered.

"You do matter," said, the System suddenly. "Do you think I would have woken up if you hadn't dug deep within yourself and saw the truth? You made me wake up. I couldn't have existed without your input. I offered your things but you were the one who put them to good use"

Suddenly the world around them went black.

"It was you who triggered my skills and my rewards," said, the System. "You could have ignored the quest to purchase a land and build a clan. You could have spent the money on living the high life. But you did not."

Yamcha saw a version if him where he was dressed in the best clothes, eating the best food surrounding himself with servants, booze, women, cars and a million dollar house.

It went away.

"You took those kids out of the system and could have continued treating them as slaves but you gave them a home and spent sleepless nights healing them." said, the system. "Do you know how many would have abused the fact they were Saiyans or sold them?"

He saw a him, who sold the sick two and held a small bag full of money.

"Those you brought, you gave them jobs and a salary. You didn't have to" said, the system. "You want to countless tournaments just to take care of everybody and make sure the Clan vault doesn't run dry. How many would have done that? Would Goku, Vegeta or any of your friends have done that?"

Would they have?

The answer was no.

It was easy not to see them as people because they appeared on a digital screen but having a decent conversation with them revealed that they were people who had hopes and dreams.

Would Vegeta even go out of his way to provide for them instead of dumping them somewhere to fend for themselves?

"You welcomed your best friend who has always cheered you on, into the clan," said, the system. "You could have left him and just made sure he survived. You could have visited him every once in a while and given him trips to the clan ground. But you gave him a permanent home and even used your energy to buff him"

Yamcha was stunned.

"The title of a Lord can be given to anybody but only a genuinely deserve it," said, the system. "In my eyes, you have earned that title. Look at Jiren. He is dominating the field, and yet. Do you think he would have earned the title of a lord? Or do you think I would have stripped it away from him?"

Yamcha looked.

He really looked at Jiren, the dominating force that only cared about seeking strength and being nothing else.

Would he have taken care of those who perceived as weaker than them?

Would he have clothes, fed them, put a roof over their heads?

"You are incredible Yamcha. More then you'll ever know" said, the system. "And that incredibleness got us here, today" Yamcha didn't know he was crying. "There may be thousands stronger than us but there would only be one of us. There would only be one Yamcha. You are me and I am you. We are amazing"

Amazing?

Yamcha put his hand over his eyes but it didn't stop him from crying.

All those years of feeling like he was nothing was released all at once.

He had waited for so long to hear those words, that it all just came out.

"Waaaaahhhhh"

What he didn't know was that his cries made its way to the godly plane.

Everybody stopped when they heard his cries of pure emotional pain.

Even Goku and Jiren had stopped fighting and they all turned.

It was the cries from a wounded soul and nobody expected to hear it.

"Yamcha?" Said, Gohan.

Even Vegeta eyes widen in shock at how sad it was.

But then suddenly Yamcha started laughing, and some power came off knocking the rock he was hiding behind, to a nearby mountain.

Everybody was stunned.

"We're amazing, ain't we!?" Said, Yamcha. "I'm amazing!"

Something was coming.

"I've been amazing for the past 47 years!" Said, Yamcha.

Now visible for all to see and he hugged his body and other self.

"We've been amazing for the past 47 years!" Said, Yamcha, the happiest they had all seen him.

He had thought it but it was the first time he truly believed in it.

The system grinned and everybody watched as they both were super happy and gave each a brofist.

"We're both amazing," both of them said, they began to shine together.

The system was him and he was the system.

Every memory came to the forefront and played like a clip in his mind.

Those memories were leading up to this moment.

This moment when they realised they were awesome.

A bright light covered the stage and the Zenos and everybody leaned in with interest and shock.

The light disappeared and it revealed that they were gone but the ominous sky cleared and a white light came down.

Something really was coming.

And it was big.

[System upgrade]

[You have unlocked: True Yamcha]

And scene!

This chapter was heavily inspired by Steven Universe special 'Change your mind' Next chapter, get ready for pure badassary as the Tournament reaches its final two minutes. A monster is born and his name is Yamcha. Review/ fav and follow!


	18. Chapter 18

Authur Note: I was shocked to learn I hadn't posted this.

I do not own Dragon Ball Super.

Enjoy!

Everybody stared in shock and surprise as something came down the spot where two Yamcha had been not too long ago, not quiet understanding what was happening.

But what everybody did understand was the massive wave of power that had never been felt before, blast out of the beam.

It shattered rocks, caused a wirl wind and even the sky turned red.

The specators who were sitting down had to hold onto their seats or else they would be blown away.

"T-This power!" Said Vegeta.

Suddenly they all heard the unmistakable sound of a wolf howling in the nonexistent wind.

"Awoooh!"

Jiren eyes went wide when suddenly a large gash on his cheek opened up as if he was slashed.

He saw something appear from the smome and felt danger, he moved only to have a furry tail come from nowhere and swatt him like a fly.

This happened in a mineute of a second.

Suddenly Jiren was a long way away but he recovered in mindair like the monster he was.

He looked at the dark figure seriously in the beam, it couldn't have been more ominous.

Was this true evil?

A foot stepped out and then another foot.

What they saw next could have been described as half man, half beast.

The head was that of a white wolf, while the bottom half was of a man, however he wore Yamchas pants.

One step.

And then another.

Nobody spoke.

Nobody could say anything.

The being was just walking and yet his presence filled not just the stage but the dimension Zeno had created himself.

He walked past where Frieza was hiding and the alien body was completely frozen in place.

Every bone in his body told him not to fight this thing, he know immediately he would lose a limb if he tried.

"W-What is that?" Said Tien. "This presence...i've never felt anything like this"

"I think that thing is Yamcha" said Piccolo, stunning those around him.

Beerus eyes were wide, the feeling of being pray to something casually walking seeped into his heart.

"It looks like Zeno tournament brought out something even the gods themselves do not understand" said Whis.

"But is he in his right mind to try and control it?" Said Beerus.

There was no question about it, if all the Universe came back, Yamaha would be the most feared human in all the 12 universes.

To think something like this was hiding away in his universe.

"Ooh." Said Zeno on the right.

"Ooh" said Zeno on the left.

"What is that thing?" said both Zenos. "It looks super interesting"

Grand priest put up a barrier just in case, Yamcha turns out to have gone insane and by attacking anything.

"Hey, is that you, Yamcha?" Said Goku and then the head snapped to him and the Saiyan shut up immediately.

The pressure suddenly staring the Saiyan down was the heaviest he had ever felt in his life.

Even Vegeta was wondering about his mental state and the power he must now wield.

What kind of miraculous thing did Yamcha come across!?

But then the half wolf did something shocking.

It smiled.

That's when everyone know shit was about to hit the fan.

An explosion where Jiren was, was the only thing that signalled Yamcha had moved even to the most accurate of eyes.

Yes, he was that fast.

Jiren didn't even have time to raise up his defence before he was subjected to a sharp kick from Yamcha knee into his gut.

The coughed up blood and was tossed into the air.

Everybody was shocked.

Yamcha right hook went right into Jiren stomach very calmly, Jiren froze in midair before his body reacted to not just the one blew.

Yamcha had in fact delivered 40 hooks in what looked like one blow.

Ultra instinct.

The thing that made Goku become the most feared person on the stage, was in the hands of Yamcha, a human being.

This was too scary!

The remaining gods had their eyes wide in fear and shock.

In that moment, Jiren landed his own blows but Yamacha acted like he didn't feel them at all.

Jiren eyes went slightly wide at that.

What happened next was Yamcha giving the middle finger to pain.

No matter how many cuts or bruises Jiren inflected, Yamcha didn't even flinch.

He didn't yell.

He didn't even tense to show if it truly hurt.

But the cuts were there and Jiren fists were so fearesom that even Gods, feared them.

However, Yamcha pressed on like blood wasn't seeping out of his wounds, his breath didn't get heavier and his punches didn't seem to stop.

"What are you?" Said Jiren.

"A guy who has gone through every type of pain imaginable" said Yamcha, with calmness. "You've only felt one kind of pain, Jiren. You only know one kind of sorrow."

"One kind of sorrow?" Said Jiren. "Don't talk to me like you know anything about pain. You must have been born strong"

"Yes, I was born strong by human standards" said Yamcha. "Until I was 16, i believed that I was the strongest. But then I met a little tailed boy and won. But I soon found out the only reason I won was because he hadn't eaten yet. It was a blow to me but he opened a new world for me, I realised the world was a lot bigger place then I thought it was. We fought along side each other but I quickly realised that the boy would always be ahead of me, simply because of genetics. Do you know how messed up it is, to train for years only to find yourself in heaven becaude of a single blow? To have your own girlfriend stolen from you by the man who once ordered your death and has hung it over you ever since? To have 'jokes' made about you and pretend not to see the looks that told you, your not strong enough, why not retire?"

Everybody was surprised.

"I pretended I was okay and hide my feelings" said Yamcha. "But deep down, I wasn't okay. I dispised Goku. I was jealous of him. Why wasn't I born with his amazing Saiyan body? Why was I in the hospital for months while Goku would be up and far stronger within days? Why were all the strong people looking at him and not a single one of them looking at me? Why does every time something happens, I'm expected to pin my hopes and dreams on Goku or Vegeta? Even the so called Gods and fighters here were looking at Goku this whole time even though I had the highest kill count on the stage. And why? Because I am human. Humans need protection and can't stand on their own. Some of the fighters that were here today had whole strategies made to combat Goku and Vegeta. Thank God you offened the Prince of Annoying, I couldn't stand that guy. I wanted to throw him off myself so many times. Along with Goku son, Gohan. The kid has Supersaiyan. Use it"

His speech started off heartbreaking but then Yamacha revealed how much of an asshole he was.

Vegeta tick was so big, he could pop a vessel and minute.

"Well, he's not wrong" said Krillin turning to Gohan and so did everybody else.

They hadn't seen Gohan turn into super Saiyan once in the fight.

How come?

Gohan looked red as he realised, the form had mysteriously slipped from his mind.

"So that's why. I'm making a declaration right now" said Yamcha. "The final battle will between be me and Jiren. If anybody interfers, I will treat them as an enemy, even if were from the same universe. That includes you Goku"

And then he turned his head and looked right into Goku eyes and said "If you want Jiren, Goku. You have to take him from my fangs"

Everybody was truly shocked, the most unsuspecting twist had occurred!

"Hey, Yamcha! Have you gone insane!" Said Beerus. "Rush him together!"

"SHUT UP!" Roared Yamcha, shocking everybody once again. "You can delete me from existence later but what matters is now. Goku, back away or I will show you my new fangs. Fangs that have been sharping since the day we met. For once in your life, look at my back instead of me looking at yours"

Both Humans and Saiyan had a stare down, however, Yamacha eyes continued to be fierce and unwavering.

The eyes of a leader.

Both of them finally had the same eyes.

"Alright" said Goku backing down and sitting on the rock.

Everybody knew this fight was going to be spectacular.

"Thanks for Waiting for me" said Yamaha to Jiren. "Let's begin" and than he went into his classic stance that to certain people felt like the day, Yamaha met what would later become part of the Z Fighters for the first time.

Back to basics.

Jiren cracked his neck and than both of them disappeared.

No God could see them move, but every god and mortal could feel the shockwave that rocketed out of their fists when they made contact, the shockwave alone turned the already broken land Scape into a picture from hell, through barely open eyes.

The Angels had to actually encase their charges and their fighters in protective bubbles because the shockwave was just that strong.

Goku, 17 and Frieza fled underground.

Those who had giant sticks up their asses couldn't believe it.

A wolf howled in the nonexistent wind, it was like every time they heard the howl, Yamaha got stronger and the fight could be seen through eyes.

Yamaha caught both Jiren hands in a hand lock and Vermoud, the god of destruction for Universe 11 looked ready to bend over in shock.

Never in his eternal life did he think he would ever see a human catch Jirens fists.

"W-What is he?" Said Vermound.

The clown god turned slowly to his counterpart and instead of incredible smugness he thought he would see on Beerus face, the God looked just as shocked as he was.

How did the god not know he had this monster in his universe!

Meanwhile the Zeno's were busy cheering.

"Oh, he's so strong now" said the Zeno on the left.

"He's really strong" said the Zeno on the right. "And he's getting stronger"

And it was true.

Through his Comrades shocked eyes, Yamaha hair was slowly turning white as the Ultra Instinct roared out of his body like a flame and they all heard the howls of a wolf.

His Aura was beyond their imaginations.

Of course, Vegeta could not accept what was before his eyes.

Yamcha, was the guy who got killed by a pipsqueak training soldier, and who's woman he easily stole from under his nose.

So how could this human now be stronger than him?

But than both Goku and Vegeta Saiyan blood boiled.

The dimension cracked as both Vegeta and Goku had the same thought.

I want to fight this guy.

Yamcha was getting used to his rapid growth and was not going to let Jiren overcome his trauma.

He could feel it in the fighters fists.

If Jiren over came it, the alien would transform into a true monster.

And Yamacha wasn't a Saiyan who would let a bud bloom into a throne bush just for the best fight.

He was going to nip this as a bud.

Yamcha hair turned complete White and thus began the Jiren beat down.

It wasnt enough to just be Jiren in Yamcha eyes, this asshole almost killed him and left him for dead.

How dare, the Alien stand by and look over them a like a good!

Yes, Yamcha had a lot Beef with Jiren who he had been forced to lower himself to because he wasn't strong enough.

As for what was happening nobody know.

One moment Jiren was struggling to get out of Yamcha grip the next, the next Jiren had so many blows in him that he was unrecognisable as he was tossed off the stage and appeared in the stand, just barely alive.

Everybody stared in shock.

What was that?

That wasn't a fight.

That was a massacre.

Lord Yamcha of the Wolf Fang Fist Clan was the strongest fighter on stage.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Dragon Ball Super!

Enjoy!

The fighters of universe 12 could only look at Jiren who was with them in shock and disbelief.

If they were honest with themselves, in the back of them mind, they thought if Jiren was miraculously defeated it would be by Gokus hands.

They didn't even consider that he would go down by a humans hands

It was honestly laughable.

But this was reality.

And the reality was cruel to them.

"They lost" said Zeno on the right.

"Lord Yamcha would have killed the guy if death was allowed" said the Zeno on the left.

Both of them rose their hands and they began to glow horrifyingly.

Suddenly Universe 12 was gone, just like that.

There was only silence left on the field as Grand priest said. "Congratulations Universe 12, you won"

Silence.

And then the Grand Priest said something which ended in "please' and the Super Dragon balls were revealed.

To everybody shock, whole planets broke way to reveal they were in fact dragon balls and out of them came super Shenron.

The being came down and said. "Lord Yamcha of the Wolf Fang First Tribe, you are clearly the winner. What is your wish?"

It's been so long since he came out.

There was silence on the stage, yes what was Yamcha wish?

Thinking about all of them, not a single person even asked what Yamcha would wish for if he won.

Out of everyone, he was the most unpredictable.

Yamcha smiled and said. "Honestly, I don't really have a wish"

He stunned them all.

"I joined this tournament because I wanted to prove to the strongest people in the 12 universes that I was worthy enough to hold their time" he said. "But half way, this changed. I started to fight for my clan. For my adopted children. For my wives. For my unborn children. I realised I wasn't alone anymore and a lot of people actually looked up to the guy who wasn't even considered in the original line up in the first place." Before he said. "I'm pretty fulfilled as it is" smiling largely.

Yamcha... Many thought.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to make a wish.

"But honestly if I were to make a wish, it would be more centered around my clan, but it does not need some gods protection" said Yamcha. "They should fight for a place in the universe on their own. Who knows what kind of monster would show up after I'm gone? I've seen monster after monster, it's pretty much the universe fate now. So" he paused and said. "I wish to have all the universes who were erased to come back. I don't have some noble excuse like it's the right thing to do. I just understand they were each fighting to protect what they loved. A lot of them realised they could never be the winner but they still tried anyway. Major respect there"

Indeed.

Even the air around him was completely different, he was Yamcha but the way he spoke had the whole stage listening.

"Well, your request isn't unreasonable" said super shenron. "Your wish has been granted" and then he disappeared.

One by one, the universe fighters came back with their gods and angels.

Including their universes.

"All the universes have been restored" said Whis seeing through his globe.

"W-What? What appened!?" Said Champa.

"Kale! We're alive" said Killifa. "We're alive!"

"Sis" said Kale wishing for the shaking to stop.

Yamcha felt the terrible feeling of everybody thinking he wasn't the one who brought them back so he received no thanks.

Oh, well.

He no longer felt the heavy feeling on his chest.

He watched as Whis, revived Frieza for free but what nobody expected was what happened next.

Both Zenos came down to meet him.

"Zeno-sama!" Said Beerus coming to greet them immediately.

"Move" both of them said.

"Hai!" Said Beerus and both Zenos floated up to a surprised Yamcha.

"You were very cool Lord Yamcha" said the Zeno on the right.

"Wolf Fang First!" Said the Zeno on the left.

And he should be terrified but Yamcha found himself laughing and saying. "It's an honour to see that I've made such fans. Would you like an Autograph?"

The level of balls...the gods and angels watching looked ready to have a heart attack.

"Yeah. Autograph" said both of them producing paper from nowhere and a brush.

Yamcha signed it and gave it back to them.

Both looked like kids instead of terrifying beings.

"Oh" said, both of them.

And then Yamcha said. "Since your my fans, can you both do me a tiny favour and send me back to my universe?" He surprised them all. "Not that I don't want to travel by angel, I just want to tell my clan the goodness faster"

"We can do that" said both Zenos.

And then Yamcha was gone.

No he escaped.

Escaped from the uncomfortableness of being close to people who would stare for n uncomfortable amount of time and anybody who would run after him once they got to Earth.

Yamcha suddenly found him in front of his clan.

So, Zeno could locate it... Yamcha felt like he would get visited frequently by the two.

He began to float and immediately he gained eyes.

The clan members we're shocked.

"Lord Yamcha, is back!" Yelled somebody.

Yamcha grinned.

He was back.

He was home.

Meanwhile the journey out of the King of all dimension could only be described as awkward for the remaining Z fighters and gods.

The person they all didn't really think about, had been the most shocking.

If somebody had told them, Yamcha would defeat somebody Goku failed to defeat, they all would have been laughing for days.

Frieza had bailed as soon as he was revived.

"The universe is filled with surprises" said Whis. "Even us gods can not predict what would be born and what it would become. Nothing is certain"

"Don't you think I don't know that?" Said Beerus.

First Goku defeats Freiza, and then a few years down the line he witness a human giving an autograph to Zeno-sama.

Why was only his universe so freakish?

"I'm getting a headache," said Beerus, let's not think about it.

He was alive, that's what mattered and Yamcha doesn't seem to what to fight him like the two fighting idiots behid him.

Suddenly they found themselves in their Earth sky and slowly decended on Bulma balcony.

With their energies, there was no surprise Bulma and the kids picked up on it.

"Vegeta!" Said Bulma running to her husband and giving him a kiss on the cheeks. "I know you could do it"

Silence.

"Vegeta?" Said Bulma seeing her husband not react, not even crack a cocky smile.

Piccolo laid it out thick for them.

"We hardly did anything" said Piccolo. "It was Yamcha who won the tournament."

"And not only that" said Tien. "He destroyed the competition. That speed and that power, I've never seen anything like it."

All three were stunned.

Yamcha?

"Good one guys" said Bulma. "Who really won? Was it Goku or was it Vegeta?"

Vegeta spoke up and said. "This is serious woman. The beta male is that strong now, I watched him grow and evolve with my own eyes. I barely could do anything against Jiren but Yamcha crushed him after sorting out his demons. He was so..."

Strong.

So very strong.

Vegeta clenched his fist and it burned.

He had forgotten this feeling.

The feeling of wanting to fight somebody who was truly strong and test his power against them.

The fear of Beerus and Whis had dulled his drive to be a Saiyan warrior.

And Vegeta knew Goku could feel it too.

Both of them wanted to face the monster that Yamcha had become.

And to say Bulma was stunned was an understatement.

If it came from her husbands mouth, it must be true.

But still she couldn't imagine Yamcha winning a tournament because it never happened before her eyes.

"Well, good for him" said Chi Chi. "Where is he, so I can congratulate him?"

Whis pipped up and said. "He asked Zeno-sama to send him ahead.

"

"Really? We didn't see him" said Trunks.

"He never went here" said Tien. "He would much rather be with people he barely knows than people he has known for decades." Before he said. "Did you notice? Yamcha never once turned around after he won or looked in our direction"

"Well, who could blame him?" said Krillin. "We have been treating him pretty badly ever since he lost to a Saibaman. I mean Vegeta even stole his girl and yet he stuck around. I can't imagine how painful it was to see Trunks and not find a girl. If a better option showed up, I would have ditched us too"

"Well, his life is certainly better now" said Piccolo. "He mentioned he had wives and was expecting to be father to his own blood children. That clan is most likely filled with Humans, Yamcha must be viewed as a God over there. In the end Yamcha wanted a family and now he's got one"

And suddenly Krillin, Bulma and Goku had a really old flash back of 16 year old Yamcha telling them about his dream to have a big family with Bulma.

No matter the woman, the dream still hadnt changed even after so many years.

However where do they stand in his heart now then?

#Scene Change#

Yamcha was being thrown a massive fest by his clan.

"Free cheers for Lord Yamcha!" Yelled Paur.

And everybody cheered, holding their none-alcholic drinks in the air because kids were here.

Yamcha smiled, it seemed to be more kind hearted and mature than when they had seen it last.

And it wasn't just his smile that was different too but the way he felt was different as well, before there was an uncertainty about him but it seems like it had vanished during the tournament.

"Lord Yamcha feels even more amazing than usual, today" said Kila to her twin brother.

Her brother agreed, as they both stuffed their faces like true Saiyans.

Suddenly everybody heard a crash.

Everybody looked to see a plate smashed on the floor but more importantly the sight of one of Yamcha wives clenching her stomach.

"I think my water just broke" she said.

There was no alert.

No more quests.

This was happening.

Yamcha stood up, only to hear one by one his wives saying their waters just broke as well.

No way.

Where all the babies coming now, after the universe had been saved and their father became the most feared human in all 12 Universe's?

Apparently yes.

"Wheres the doctor and who has experience delivering a baby?" He said, "Gently carry them all to a place where they can be warm and safe"

He was relaxed on the outside but on the inside he was freaking out.

After almost 50 years on the planet his dream of having children was coming true before his very eyes.

He will make sure they all have a safe birth or he was prepared to go against Kwamis to get his children's souls back.

As it stands, Yamcha was the most powerful soon to be father in all of the universe's.

If he went on a rampage, everybody was going to feel it.

And as Yamcha went after his wives, he completely ignored the ringing of the clans main phone.

He would later find out that it was Bulma calling but he wouldn't care.

His wives and children well being were far more important than a woman who made a family with a guy who indirectly killed him once and enjoyed killing millions once upon a time.

And scene!


End file.
